Counting Stars (:
by Daydreamerxoxox
Summary: Modern AU. Everlark/ Peeniss Fanfic . Contains Fannie, Hayffie and Gadge. Contains M rated Situations. Katniss never dreamed of falling in-love but meeting Peeta Mellark changes that almost immediately however being in a relationship can't be all smooth sailing, sometimes you have to enter rough waters and if you're strong enough it will work out in the end.
1. Chapter 1

******DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **

Chapter 1

It's about 10 PM I'm staring blankly out my window observing the beauty of the stars that shimmer in the night sky. I have a 650 word essay on ' The World War I ' due tomorrow but I can't seem to put my thoughts together and I've been sitting here for almost 3 hours. My tummy grumbles and I decide to go to subway and get something to eat , maybe I can put my thoughts together on the way there.

It's a slightly long walk to subway but I still can't seem to find a way to take all the jumbled up thoughts in my head and turn them into an essay. When I arrive at subway I walk up to the counter to order and reach into my pocket to grab my money.

"What would you like to have?" The person behind the counter asks.

I pull my money out of my pocket and look up.

"I would like to have a—a—I would like to have a-" I stutter.

Which is unusual but I can't help but get lost in his beautiful blue eyes that shimmer like the ocean and are as brilliant as the sky.

I finally come back to my senses and say.

"I would like to have an Italian B.M.T please."

He gives a small but charming smile that causes butterflies to surge through my stomach , I shake my head and brush off the feeling. He quickly but carefully makes the sub perfectly from the way he folds the ham to the way he lays the tomatoes. He wraps the sub , puts it in a bag , walks over to the cash register , presses some buttons and simply states.

"That will be $6.25."

I hand him the money, say thank you and leave.

On the walk home as hard as I try to focous on how to start my esay my thoughts always trail off to the boy behind the counter.

I get home and split the sub in half and share it with my little sister Prim. We talk about our days. At 11:00 PM I go to my bedroom and start my essay I finish it at 5:55 AM and go staright to bed because I have to wake up at 6:30 AM.

As I fall asleep my thoughts wander to the boy behind the counter. His dreamy eyes , muscular build , perfect blonde curls , soft pink lips and that smile that could lighten up anyone's day. Somehow the thought of him brings comfort to my soul and peace to my mind. I smile slightly and drift off.

**So that was just a short chapter of my fanfic the future ones will be longer. Make sure to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own the hunger games or any of the characters [ Note: Sorry if I make Katniss and Peeta OOC.] **

Chapter 2

SHIT!

I overslept. It's 7:55 AM , I've got five minutes to get to school and I know I wont make it. I quickly dress, brush my teeth and comb my hair. I hop into my sliver Mazada MX-5 and speed off to school. When I arrive I lock my car and run down the halls until I reach room N12 for History with .

"Sorry I'm late!" I exclaim as I burst through the classroom door. I walk down between the rows to take my seat at the back

Everyone stares at me as If i've killed five men while Sir looks surprised.

"Everdeen that is the third time for the week , do it again and you get a detention." He says.

"Mr. Mellark thank you for your wonderful presentation." Mr. Ennals says while patting someone on the back. It's when he looks up I realize I'm staring into the gorgeous blue eyes from last night. I get those butterflies again and try not to blush.

He keeps my gaze and then walks to his seat in the front next to his friends Blathe, Nerth and Amber who has been watching me closely. She puts her hand on his shoulder and mouths "He's mine" to me. I roll my eyes and look away.

**Later That Day**

I'm at the park with Prim so that she can talk to her friends and feed the ducklings. I sit on a bench not too far away from her , I use Tumblr on my Andriod 4.4 but look up every few minutes to make sure she's still there. Out of nowhere a German Shepherd jumps on me and starts licking my face. I laugh and ruffle it's hair.

"Whose a good dog? You are! Yes you are! Where's your owner huh?" I say.

"I'm so sorry!" The owner says while running up to me. But I don't have to look up to know who it is. I know that voice anywhere. It's Peeta.

"It's alright." I say with a smile.

"Okay. You come here often?" He asks while putting his dog on it's leash.

"Occasionally so Prim can feed the ducklings." I say while pointing at her.

"Do you?"

"Yes. Almost Everyday, so Max here can play." He says.

"I'm Peeta by the way." He says while stretching out his hand.

"I'm Katniss." I say as I stretch out one hand to shake his and play with my braid with the other.

We talk for hours. I try to fight off those butterflies I get when he does that charming smile or passes his hand through his hair and every few seconds I get lost in those blue orbs of eyes he has. Eventually it's time to go and I call Prim and we say our goodbyes.

That night I stare out my window star gazing again with a smile on my lips. I think of Peeta Mellark. An artist , A baker , lover of muted orange like the sunset. Never takes sugar in his tea. I think that I might just like him and this time I'm not going to fight it and I'm not going to push him away, I'm ready to fall hopelessly in-love with this boy not matter what the consequences may be.

Eventually I climb into bed and drift of my thoughts on my boy with the sub.

**The Next Day**

I'm putting books in my locker after school when I feel someone standing behind me so I turn around sharply. Peeta stands there with one hand against the locker and the other in his pocket doing that smile of his that causes butterflies to flutter about frantically in my stomach.

"Hey Katniss." He says casually.

"Hey." I reply with a smile while twirling my braid.

"Got any plans for tonight?" He asks

"No, why?"

"Meet me at the stop sign a few blocks down from the park at 7:55 PM." He says and then walks away

"Oh and come alone." He says over his shoulder.

**Later that day**

I'm leaned up against the hood of my car waiting for Peeta. I see a black Cadillac CTS drive up and park behind my car with Peeta in the drivers seat. He gets out of the car and walks up to me.

"Follow me." He says

He takes me up a path at the edge of the park, it seems like we've been walking forever until we reach a large lake. I take in my surroundings. The trees dance to the melody of the wind , the sounds of nocturnal animals echos through the bushes and trees, A gentle wind blows through my hair and the moon shines on the lake like a gigantic spotlight. It causes me to smile. For some reason I feel safe here.

"I've never shown this to anyone before. I come here to get away from everything or when I need to think." He says.

"It's beautiful." I say

He smiles.

"Come on ." he says

We sit at the edge of the lake where the water gently brushes against our toes and we look up at the stars.

"So you work at subway." I say

"Yes , my parents umm...own it. It's our family's business."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so who do you live with other than your sister?"

"My mom but she's rarely been home since my dad died she's been working later and longer shifts."

"I wish my mom was never home. So she could take out her rage on someone else."

"Oh. I'm sorry Peeta." I say my voice filled with sympathy. He didn't have to tell me this though. Everyone at school knows his mom abuses him. It doesn't matter how much money they have it will never be good enough for her and she takes it out on him.

We continue talking about our lives a little bit I wouldn't tell just anyone one the things i'm telling him tonight but I feel so relaxed.

"What's that?" He asks as he gets up and walks into the lake.

"What ?" I ask walking over to him.

"This." He says and he pushes me in. He laughs and I pull him in with me.

We laugh , swim and splash each other until our fingers go wrinkly and it starts to get chilly. As we wait for our clothes to dry we continue watching the stars.

"I had a great time Peeta. Thank you." I say and smile at him

"Me too. You're welcome." He replies and smiles back.

"Hey Katniss..." He starts.

"Yeah Peeta?"

"Nothing." He says with a smirk.

I smile at him and we walk back to our cars and go our separate ways.

**So that was the second chapter of my fanfic. This one was longer than the last, thanks for the reviews. make sure to continue reviewing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS :) **

**5 months later**

Chapter 3

I'm sitting alone in my Cafeteria at lunch eating a PB & J sandwich when Peeta walks up to me with his tray.

"Mind if I join you?" He asks

"No, not at all." I say with a smile

"How's your book going." He says pointing at the book next to my tray.

"Good."

"Hey,did you understand the History H/W?" He asks

"I think the more important question to ask is did I do it." I say, we both give a little laugh.

"I asked my dad what he thought of it but he just said-" He gets cut off by Amber

"Hey Peeta." She says while putting her arm around his shoulder and planting a kiss on his cheek.

He pushes her away quickly.

"Hey Amber." He says coldly. So cold infact that I can't believe it's him that said that.

She sits next to him.

"So wanna catch a movie this weekend." she says while twirling her hair.

"No."

"You're doing something with her aren't you." She says sounding annoyed

"Come on Peeta. She's not even from our part of town. Everyone knows what she did to get that car." She says

"Amber stop!" Peeta replied with a lot of rage in his voice.

"Excuse me?!" I ask angrily

"You heard me bitch!" she exclaimed.

By now the whole cafeteria is looking at us. Before I can respond she takes her bowl of spaghetti and throws it all over my hair and face. I want to react but you can literally feel the whole cafeteria shake with the amount of laughter directed at me. Tears start forming in my eyes and I run outside.

"Katniss! Katniss wait!" I hear Peeta yell but I keep running forgetting how fast he is on his feet he soon catches up to me and grabs my arm.

"Peeta just forget it." I say as the tears finally fall

"I'm fine alright just go back to your stupid girlfriend. She's right you are better off with her she has perfect blond curly hear and sea green eyes and her dad owns a fancy resturant while i'm just me." I say while wiping the tears.

"She's not my girlfriend and i'm not better off with her." He says while placing his hand on my cheek.

"Why?" I ask with a sob

"Because she's not you." He says with a smile

Before I can say anything he pulls me in and kisses me passionately. I can feel the fireworks explode in my stomach. For a moment it feels like there's no one else in the world just me and Peeta.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He says while taking my hand.

We walk to the pipe outside the school and he takes the noodles out of my hair,wipes my face with a wet tissue and washes the tomato sauce out of my hair. He cleans up my shirt as much as he can.

After he's done he offers to take me home but I say I can stay in school for the rest of the day. I wish I hadn't said that because I spent the last 4 periods seeing points and hearing whispers directed at me.

At the end of the day i'm about to get in my car and go home when I feel some familiar muscular arms wrap around my waist.

"Hi Peeta." I say with a smile

"Hey."

"I forgot to ask. Katniss Everdeen would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I would."

He releases his grip on me and gently pushes me against the side of my car and then he kisses me. It feels like magic, the way his lips connect with mine. In that moment it felt like we were one body and one soul. His arms slowly make there way to my waist and I tighten my grip on him as if my life depends on it. I don't want to stop but eventually we have to come up for air.

We gaze into eachother's eyes and he gently puts a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Let's get you home." He says while brushing his nose against mine.

When we reach at my house he prepares a bubble bath for me and then leaves to go home. I expected it to be just some soap and water but when I walk in the lights are dimmed and the tub is surrounded by apple and cinnamon scented candles. The water is warm and filled with white rose petals along with a strawberry bubble bath soap. On the sink counter lies a note.

**I know you had a rough afternoon,**

**So I thought this could help you relax a bit,**

**Enjoy. **

**-Love Peeta**

I do exactly what the notes says I get into the tub. Lay my head back and relax I can feel all the anger, sadness and embarrassment from school just melting away. I feel a peace thanks to Peeta. I lose track of time and get out when the water starts getting cold. I quickly wash my hair with kiwi and watermelon shampoo, dry my skin and wrap my self in a forest green silk robe.

I'm in my room watching Degrassi on Teen Nick when Prim asks me to take her to Subway. She seems a bit tired so I drive her down there instead of walking.

When we arrive I see my handsome boyfriend behind the counter his eyes light up when he sees me and I smile as I feel that rush of butterflies that I get when I see him. I walk up to the counter with Prim and we order. I feel so happy well that is until I see Amber working behind the counter with him she gives me an evil grin and I take Prim's sub and leave.

The slight worry I felt probably showed up on my face because Peeta gave me a ' you have nothing to worry about ' look during the few seconds I glanced at him before I left.

It's not that I don't trust him, I do , it's Amber I don't trust.

It's feels like we've been driving forever. Prim somehow figured out what was on my mind in Subway.

"Katniss, you have nothing to worry about. Peeta loves you anyone watching you two could see that." She says while taking a bite of her sub.

I smile to myself.

"Thanks little duck." I say

When I get home I try to sleep but I just end up tossing and turning.

**1 New Text Message**

**Peeta: You awake?**

**Me: Yes**

**Peeta: Wanna go for a walk? **

**Me: Yes! **

I get out of my PJ's and put on a white t-shirt with ' Artic Monkeys ' written on it and a black skinny jeans with a white and black converse. I wear my hair in a pony tail and slip on my dad's black leather jacket.

When I reach out my front door Peeta is already there waiting for me.

"Let's go." He says while stretching out his hand

Our fingers intertwine and we begin our walk. We don't talk until we reach our unknown destination but the silence is a comfortable one. It's not very chilly tonight but it is windy we walk and walk not knowing where we are going but just deciding to stop when we feel we should. We stop at what looks like the end of the road and the continue on the muddy path that follows. We stand in awe when we stumble upon what seems like a broken down house. Vines wrap around the walls and moss grows from little cracks. There is no door way and it is easy to see the house was burnt down. There's a picture of what seems to be the family that lived there and old broken down furniture. Outside the house however is a beautiful tree house and a swing set.

We sit on the swings and stare at the full moon.

"So why did you ask me out on this walk?"

"Couldn't sleep. Was in the neighborhood."

"Sorry about Amber. I'll make sure she never does anything to you again."

"It's okay. Not a big deal."

I turn to look at him and notice he has a black eye. I slowly bring my hand to his face a brush his eye with my thumb. He snaps his eye shut at my touch.

"Peeta what is this."

"Someone told my mom they saw me kissing you at school."

"And she hurt you?!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Katniss it's fine, I-"

"No it's not fine!" I cut him off

"She hurt you because of me!"

"Is it because I live in Seam Town?"

"Katniss-"

"It is isn't it! I knew this was a bad Idea!"

"Is that why you brought me here? To break-up with me because your mother doesn't approve of me?!"

I get up and run back to the road as fast as I can I hear Peeta calling me but I don't stop and I don't look back. I get home and lock the door.

I get into bed and try not to cry. I knew it . I knew I wasn't good enough for him and that his mother would never approve of me. Peeta deserves so much better. I love him. I really do but that might not be enough. I try not to blink to stop the tears but they fall and when they do it's as if a dam has been burst. She hurt him because of me is the only thing I can think of right now. It's my fault. I would do him a favour by staying away, but I can't. I know I can't. I eventually fall asleep .

**The Next Day**

"Katniss. Katniss would you just listen to me!" Peeta says while walking behind me down the hallway at school.

He grabs my hand and turns me around.

"It's not your fault okay." He says while putting both his hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes

"It is Peeta, She's right anyway, I'm not good enough for you."

"No. Don't you ever say that. I don't know anyone more right for me than you Katniss. I don't care what my mother thinks."

"Really?"

"Really." He replies and he presses his soft lips against mine

"Now come on let's go to math." He says with a smile and he intertwines our fingers. I smile back and we make our way to class.

The rest of the day goes by really quickly and at the end of it i'm on a bench at the park with Peeta and his dog Max.

He and Prim seem to get on well. I watch as he shows her how to get Max to do different tricks. She learns how to do so quickly and then runs off to feed bread crumbs to the ducklings. Peeta takes Max off his leash so he can play with the dogs and so we can talk without interruptions.

"You're little sister is lovely." He says while looking towards Prim

I smile and nod.

He puts a loose strand of my hair behind my ear and I blush. I don't know why but this small action gives me butterflies.

"You got any siblings?" I ask

"Yes , two older brothers. Rye and Bannock."

"Oh, maybe you could introduce me to them one day."

"I'd like that." He says with a smile

I rest my head on his shoulder and he places his arm around me.

"You know we haven't been on a date since we got together." Peeta says

"Peeta Mellark are you asking me on a date?" I ask innocently

"Are you accepting?" He asks hopefully .

"Yes." I say with a smile. I remove my head from his shoulder and kiss him full on the lips.

**So that was my third chapter. Thanks for the follows & Reviews. Please continue reviewing so I know whether or not to continue. Thanks . The next chapter will be about their date obviously probably not the whole thing though. Have a nice day (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLIAMER: I don't own The Hunger Games or any of the characters. The song sang will be written in bold in this story. I don't own the song. **

Chapter 4

It's 11:00 PM I have no idea why Peeta chose this time to go on our date but i'm just going to go along with it. He takes me to a meadow surrounded by Magnolia Liliiflora trees and covered in a blanket of daisies. It is no doubt the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He releases ny hand, spreads a blanket in the daisies and places a picnic basket on it.

We sit opposite each other as he begins taking the contents of the basket out of it. The contents happen to be two wine glasses , a bottle of Dom Pérignon champagne and some cheese buns Peeta baked and has been dying for me to try.

"This date is perfect Peeta." I say as he pours some champagne in my glass.

"Like you. I'm glad you like it."

"Do you get paid for working at Subway?"

"Yes, it's the only reason I do it my mom won't give me an allowance like she does my brothers." He says , then he takes a sip of his champagne

"You must have had to do a lot of saving up to do to get that car then."

"It was a present from my dad."

Oh, I wish your mother would treat you better." I say sadly as I drink

"It's alright. Let's not focus on her right now let's just enjoy this beautiful night together."

"Okay."

"Come here." He says finishing off the champagne in his glass

I crawl over to him, sit between his legs and lean my head back on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around my waist and trails kisses down my neck.

"Mmmm...Peeta."

"Yes?" He replies I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Don't stop."

He continues kissing my neck and I pass my fingers through his curly, blonde locks.

He kisses his way up to my cheek where he plants one last kiss.

"You still haven't tasted my cheese buns."

"Give me one."

I lean off him and sit in my previous position. I take a bite into it and almost get lost in the delicious taste of the cheese bun . I savour the taste as the combinition of the still hot melted cheese with the warm soft bread bring my taste buds to life.

"This is amazing." I say

"Thank you."

We finish the cheese buns. Well I eat most of them. We finish the whole bottle off Dom Pérignon along with a bottle of Screaming Eagle wine, well Peeta drinks most of it but I had a good bit myself. We lie down , I rest my head on his chest and he wraps and arm around me protectively.

"Do you ever just wanna disappear?" I ask

"All the time."

"That's why I love looking at the stars I can get lost in them and it's as if all my problems no longer exist."

"Me too."

"Why did you take me to the lake?"

"Huh?"

"The lake, you barely knew me but you showed it to me and only me."

"I don't know...I just automatically trusted you when I met you. I felt so comfortable around you like I could be myself. I just...I don't know it felt right."

"I know what you mean."

"I love spending time with you Katniss."

"I love spending time with you too." I say as I snuggle closer to him

**Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? **

"Huh?" I reply while sitting up. He gets up on his feet and stretches his hand down to pull me up.

**Would you run and never look back? **

Once i'm standing he brings me off the blanket and into the daises.

"Peeta what are you doing?" I ask and give a little laugh. His voice is amazing though.

**Would you cry, if you saw me crying?**

**And would you save my soul tonight? **

He pulls me into him, intertwines his fingers on his right hand with the fingers on my left and places his left hand on my waist. I put my right hand on his shoulder and lean my head on his chest as we sway in the meadow of daisies.

**Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?**

**Would you laugh?**

**Oh please tell me this. **

**Now would you die, for the one you loved? **

**Hold me in your arms, tonight.**

In this moment the only thing I can think of to do is mile. He may have had a little too much champagne and wine but this place is beautiful , this moment is beautiful and he is beautiful.

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**

**Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.**

**I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.**

I can be your hero.

When he finishes the song I look up to him, push myself unto my toes and give him a sweet , slow kiss on the lips.

When I pull away he gazes into my eyes.

"What?"

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now and live in it forever." He says

I simply smile at him, place my head on his chest, close my eyes and continue to sway.

I don't remember walking back to the blanket or even falling asleep but when I wake up i'm on the blanket wrapped in Peeta's strong,loving embrace. I look up at peeta and smile, he looks so much younger and so innocent when he's asleep. I smile at him once again , yawn and then drift off.

When I awaken I feel well rested. I stretch my legs and look up to see an already wake and very happy Peeta. I smile at him and he kisses my nose.

"G'Morning. We accidentally spent the night here."

"G'Morning. We did?"

"It's 5:30 AM."

"I guess we should head home."

"Yeah come on Kat."

We pick up our things and he drops me home. I give him a quick kiss goodbye. I go inside making sure to close the door softly, lean gainst it and blush.I then take slow soft steps towards the stairs.

"Where have you been?" My mother asks from the kitchen.

I turn around sharply. She's wearing a white robe and her hair is in a messy bun. She's drinking coffee? Hot chocolate?

"I was just out with Peeta mom."

"What were you thinking coming home this hour?"

"I-"

"Katniss from now on you are not allowed to come home any later than 7:30 PM got it?"

"Why is it such a big deal you're never home anyway! Plus Prim is at uncle Haymitch's so it's not like I left her home alone!" I snap

"I am your mother and you will listen to me!"

"Start acting like one then! Today is the first time you came home in weeks! You're barely home and when I spend some time with my boyfriend you're pusinsing me?!

"You're not even allowed to have a boyfriend Katniss."

"Well guess what? I do! And there is nothing you can do about it!"

The second I say those words I regret them, okay so I guess I crossed the line there and it was disrespectful.

"Give me your car keys!"

"But-"

"Keys!"

"No."

"Katniss give me the keys I will not ask you again!"

I reach into my side bag and hand her the keys.

"You will get these back when you learn some respect. Now go to your room I don't wanna hear another word out of you." She says angrily

I scowl at her and go to my room.I stand in my room with my hands balled into fists trying to not tear in apart. My phone vibrates in my pocket.

**1 New Message**

**Peeta: Did you get punished too?**

**Me: She took my car keys and my curfew is 7:30 PM**

**Peeta: I'm grounded **

**Peeta: Sorry I kept you late.**

**Me: It's okay. It was worth it. I had a great time.**

**Peeta: I guess i'll see you on Monday**

**Me: Yeah, Monday **

**Peeta: I love you **

Did he actually just text that? I mean we both know how we feel about each other but it's never been said or texted before. I smile at the words and don't even have to think twice bfore I text him my response.

**Me: I love you too **

**Monday Morning**

I walk down the hall slowly felling very unocomfortable, ever since I entered the gate people have been pointing and staring at me. It's only when I walk past a group of kids talking about it I realize why. I pick up my pace and burst straight through the door of Q3. School hasn't started yet so most the children in the class are just sitting on tables and playing music on their phones. I walk straight up to Amber , Peeta , Nerth and Blathe.

As always Peeta's eyes light up when he sees me but I can't think about that right now I have a matter to deal with. I push Amber hardly against the wall and pin her down with my arm across her neck.

"You told everyone I slept with Cray!" Cray is a very wealthy man who lives in Merchant Village , he pays money to women for sleeping with him.

"I thought the people should know the truth." She says looking relaxed with a smirk on her face.

"I also thought your little boyfriend should know the kind of girl he's with."

"What's your problem Peeta isn't interested in you!"

"Katniss calm down." Peeta says

"Stay out of this." I snap

"Katniss everyone knows you're a slut no need to deny it." she says

My eyes darken with rage at her words. I remove my arm from her throat and push her over a near table, she falls to the ground with a hard thud. She springs to her feet , runs towards me and throws a punch at my face but I quickly block it and punch her straight in the nose. By now all the children in the class and some from outside are watching us. She covers her nose with both hands to stop the blood from running down her mouth and onto her clothes as a cry of pain escapes her lips but i'm not done. I hold her by her throat tightly and push her against a cupboard.

"Never call me that again." I say angrily

"Now get out of here." I say releasing her .

"This isn't the end Peeta will be mine." She says before running out of the classroom.

I turn around to see loads of shocked faces staring at me.

"What?!Go back to what you were doing!" I snap. They look at me for a few more seconds then resume what they were doing.

I walk over to a very shocked looking Peeta.

"Look, sorry about what I did to her I just got angry." I say looking him in the eye

"It's okay. It was kind of hot actually." He says pulling me closer to him by the waist.

"Really?" I ask with a smirk as I place my arms around his neck.

"Yes, Really." He says with a smile while placing his forhead against mine, he quickly closes the space between us and I smile against his lips.

For the rest of the day i'm given pats on the back and some angry stares but I ignore them all.

**After School**

Peeta is tickling me against the back of his car and i'm laughing my head off while begging him to stop. After some time he stops and kisses my forehead. He stares deep into my eyes and twirls my braid between his fingers. His eyes are filled with a feeling I can't place. Then again it's not easy for me to know what Peeta's thinking.

"I love you." He says

"I love you too." He presses his lips against mine and for those few seconds I feel like i'm in heaven.

"Peeta wanna go to on a date with me at my dad's resturant?" Amber asks . Her nose is bandaged and there are bruises on her neck from when I held her by the throat.

I glare at her and Peeta turns around wrapping his right arm around my waist to pull me closer to him.

"Amber, I am not nor will I ever be interested in you."

"You know you don't mean that."

"I do. I am very happy with Katniss and in all truth I would rather go on a date with a piece of crap than you."

"Now go away and stay out of my relationship."

"But Peeta-"

"Go." He cuts her off.

She throws me an angry look and stomps off.

"Now where were we?" Peeta asks

"Umm...I don't think I remember." I say jokingly

"Well I do." He says with a smile. He kisses me softly and then pulls me into a hug.

Whenever i'm in Peeta's arms I feel safe. Like i'm being protected from all the dangers in this world.

"Wanna go to the lake?" I ask into his chest

"Would love to but i'm working earlier shifts in the afternoon now. I think it's my mom's way of keeping us apart." He replies

"Oh." I say sadly

"I'll drop you home." He says as he kisses the top of my head

Peeta drops me off and promises to come spend time with me whenever he's free.

I walk through the front door, close it and sigh.

"You got into a fight at school?"

here we go again.

"She isn't that hurt."

"You broke her nose and bruised her throat."

"It's not a big deal."

"Katniss it is a big deal. Did you beating her up have something to do with Peeta?"

"Partly. But She-"

"He's changing you. You are not behaving like the Katniss I grew up. If this has to do with him I might have to stop you two from seeing eachother until you-"

"You didn't grow me up mom I had to do it my self or did you forget that?!" I cut her off

"How do you expect to know what happened if you wont listen to me!?"

"What happened today is not Peeta's fault! What's gotten into you lately?!"

"Don't shout at me." She says

"You know what forget it! Forget everything!" I say and I run to my room and slam the door.

When in my room in push everything on the dressing table to the floor and kick them across the room.

I hear a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!" I yell

I see the door open and a little girl with blue eyes and blonde hair in two braids peeps through the door.

"Hey little duck." I say sadly

She walks in and hugs me tightly. I hug her back.

"Katniss, you have to realize you are being unreasonable. Ever stopped to think how worried mom was pacing the kitchen floor before you came back 5:00 AM?" She says while beginning to pick up the things from the floor and putting them back on the dressing table .

"No." I shake my head and help her.

"Ever thought she might not want you to have a boyfriend because she doesn't want you to get hurt?" She says calmly.

I shake my head again and continue to help her.

"And she was upset about the fight because she was disappionted Katniss."

"Check the date. Remember what happened around this time a few years ago?"

"Oh." Around this time when we were little dad died.

"Yes she is turning her sadness into rage because she thinks it makes her look stronger. She also feels like a lousy mom for shutting us out for so long after he died. So she's trying to seem like a better one by putting down all these rules." She says while putting the last thing from the ground on my dressing table.

"I'm not excusing her for getting mad at you because of all the hurt she's feeling and i'm not asking you to forgive her. Just try to listen and reason with her or please atleast just try to be patient with her."

"Alright. Thank you little duck." I say with a smile.

"You're welcome." She says and smiles back. I pull her in for another hug.

A few hours later when i've gotten all the rage for my mom out of my heart I go downstairs to talk to her. I find her staring with vacant eyes at her cup of cold coffee on the kitchen counter.

"Mom, I'm sorry I shouted at you, i'm sorry for being disrespectful and i'm sorry for staying out past curfew."

"No i'm sorry Katniss, Prim talked to me and made me realize what I was doing."

"I just really miss him, I was wrong to be so harsh but you have to understand how worried I was that night, I lost him I couldn't lose you and Prim too. I know I don't show it but I love you two very much. You guys and Haymitch are all I have left."

"It's okay mom." I say with a sad smile.

She opens her arms and I walk into them. We stay like that for a few minutes. Our relationship isn't fixed completely that would take years but we are now moving in a positive direction.

When we both let go she walks over to her handbag and takes out my car keys.

"Here." She says with a smile handing them to me.

"Thank you." I say and smile back

"Your curfew is 11:00 PM again."

"Thanks." I say

"Sorry for being such a horrible mom. I'm going to try to be a better one." She says as she takes a sip of coffee

"Okay." I have no other way to respond to that.

"Well i've got to get back to work I just came home to check up on Prim." She says while placing her handbag on her shoulder.

"Bye mom ." She finshes the rest of the coffee and puts it back on the counter

"Bye dear." She says and walks out the front door.

Prim walks into the kitchen as soon as mom closes the door.

"So are you guys alright?" She says looking at me hopefully

"Yes little duck." I say as I smile at her

**So that was the 4th Chapter. Thanks for the reviews , follows and favourites. You guys are awesome . Please make sure to continue reviewing so I know if you want me to continue , you are free to post and ideas for the story. The lyrics used in the fanfic are property Enrique Iglesias. Sorry if the chapters are short I try to make them long but it doesn't work i'll try harder. Have a nice day! (: **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG or any of the characters. Skipped forward a little in this chapter. I don't own the song lyrics used in this chapter.  
**

**3 Months Later**

I'm sitting in English class at 5th period waiting for the bell to ring. We're being sent home early because there is no water and a rat infestation. Ms. Lawrence is talking but no one is paying attention, instead everyone is staring at the clock and counting down the minutes till the bell rings so she gives up and sits on the desk while playing angry birds on her iPhone 5C.

I look over to Peeta and he winks at me. I smile and bite my bottom lip. We've been together for 3 months and I couldn't ask for a better relationship. We haven't had a fight yet just maybe some disagreements which are resolved at the same time they come up. His father and brothers approve of us, I've been over to his house for dinner a few times and he's been over to mine. His mother hates the fact that we're together and any time I go over to his house it usually results in both of us trying not to rip each other's heads off. However Peeta's father always takes her away, calms her down and once he actually got her to apologize to me.

The sound of the bell brings me out of my thoughts. dismisses us and reminds us to do our h/w. Before I get the chance to walk over to his table Peeta rushes over to me and pulls me into a long, hug he kisses my forehead and then releases me.

"What was that for?" I ask with a smile.

He shrugs.

"For being you." He says with a smile while holding my hand.

I couldn't help it when my face flushed bright pink. He noticed and gave a chuckle.

"So my dad talked my mom into giving me my old shift back and I'm no longer grounded where do you wanna go?" He asks while we walk to the parking lot hand in hand.

"Lake?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course." he replies.

We both get into his car and head to the lake. I don't drive to school anymore Peeta picks me up and drops me home it sometimes causes him to reach to school late but he insists and says he doesn't mind being a little late because of me.

When we arrive at the park we decide to go there and hang out for a little bit since it's still a bit early. We go to our usual spot and I notice a pretty blonde girl , she is pale and has blue eyes leaning on the shoulder of a tall boy with dark grey eyes and brown hair.

"I'm sorry we normally see you two here I didn't think you'd be here today, sorry." she says while they get up

"It's okay." I say while examining them

"I'm Madge and this is my boyfriend Gale." She says pointing at the boy next to her

"Hey." He says coldly.

I wonder how someone who seems as warm as her could be with someone like him.

"I'm Peeta and this is my girlfriend Katniss." Peeta says friendly

"Catnip?" Gale asks

"Katniss." I reply a little too harshly. Oops.

"Well Peeta and Katniss it was nice meeting you two." Mabel, No Madge says with a smile.

"It's was nice meeting you too." we say in unison

Madge and Glen?Gale? then head off towards the little pond where Prim feeds the ducklings.

We sit on the bench and talk for a few hours before we head off to the lake. It's been a while since we've, well since I've been here It looks exactly how it was the last time I was here. I close my eyes as the breeze blows my hair back and a smile forms on my lips. I love it here.

We remove our shoes and sit at the edge of the lake where the water twirls around our feet and in-between our toes. This is wonderful. Being in the place I feel the safest with the one I feel the safest with and love the most.

"Katniss."

"Yes?"

"This year for summer vacation my family is going to an island in the Caribbean called Grenada and we're staying at a hotel by the name of True Blue Bay Resort. Wanna come?"

"Omg, yes!" I exclaim happily heaving onto him.

He gives a small laugh.

"The whole summer? Me and you?"

"Me and you." He replies with a smile

"Well me, you , my brothers and my parents but we're getting our own room for privacy." He says

I bring my lips down to his and kiss him it's passionate and full of excitement.

This is going to be great.

Peeta and I get in the water a little later. We swim and splash each other just like we did the first time he brought me here.

We're splashing each other so much that I can barely see him.

"Stop." I say with a laugh

the splashing stops and I rub my eyes in an attempt to regain my sight. When my vision is clear again Peeta is nowhere to be found.

"Peeta?"

"Peeta?"

"PEETA?" I shriek with panic in my voice

I'm looking but I can't see him the water is too dark. My heart is beating so fast that i'm surprised it's still in my chest. I'm about to dive in and look for him when two very strong, familiar arms wrap around me.

"Hey." He says as if he was there the whole time

"OH MY GOSH, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN YOU SCARED ME."

"Sorry." He says with a laugh. He places a soft kiss on my cheek and I feel butterflies flutter in my stomach.

I smile and we get out of the water. We lie down a little further from the edge of the lake than before next to our clothes and wait for the sun to dry out our bodies. When we're dry we put on our clothes and head back to my house. Peeta makes sandwiches for me, him and Prim. We all sit down on the couch and watch the Austin and Ally marathon for a bit. After about 10 episodes Prim goes to her friend Rue's house and Peeta and I head to my bedroom.

"Nice room." He says as he enters.

"Thanks."

I open the curtains to let some light in, we cuddle on my bed and play would you rather.

"Would you rather die from falling off a cliff or being threatened?" I ask

"Being threatened."

"Would you rather publish your diary or make a movie on your most embarrassing moment?" He asks

"Make a movie on my most embarrassing moment definitely." I say

"Would you rather be born on an elephant trunk or giraffe neck?" He asks

I laugh "What?"

"You heard me." He replies with a laugh

"Umm giraffe neck because giraffes are cool."

He smiles.

"Would you rather eat a stick of margarine or five tablespoons of hot pepper sauce?" I ask

"That's a though one, hmm...hot sauce I can always drink loads and loads of water." He says

"Would you rather sweat moderately but constantly 24 hours a day all over your body or have a metal pin in your jaw that constantly picks up talk radio stations?" He asks

"Umm radio station." I say with a smile

"Would you rather have legs as long as your fingers or fingers as long as your legs? I ask

"Umm legs as long as my fingers I guess." He says with a chuckle

"Would you rather be sexually attracted to fruit or have Cheetos dust permanently stuck in your fingers?" He asks

"Sexually attracted to fruit? What the hell Peeta?" I ask while laughing

"Just answer the question." He says while laughing too

"Cheetos dust permanently stuck in my fingers."

"Would you rather change gender every time you sneeze or not be able to tell the difference between a baby and a muffin?" I ask

He burst out laughing

"I honestly don't know. I-I can't."

"You have to answer." I'm laughing as much as he is

"The gender I guess. I don't wanna eat babies."

It's 8:00 PM, Peeta and I are dancing around my room while listening to Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. The volume is up to the max on my speakers so we can't hear a thing that's going on outside of the room. We move over to the bed and start jumping up and down on it. We sing at the top of our lungs and spin and twirl while jumping on my bed. This is the most fun I've had in a while.

It is ruined however by a loud pounding on the door.

Peeta turns off the music while I get the door. Standing on the other side is my mom, uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie whose hair is blue this time , she's always dyeing it.

"Is that a boy?" Aunt Effie asks shocked.

"Katniss?!" My mom asks angrily . Not again.

"I should go." Peeta says. He puts on his shoes, kisses me on my cheek and leaves.

"Peeta." Haymitch says with a nod as Peeta walks by him.

"Haymitch." Peeta responds with a nod back

"Fix you hair, have a bath and come down for dinner." mom says

I nod and close the door. I don't know why she was so upset about Peeta being here, she's probably just had a bad day or something. I have a quick shower put on a white vest and pair of blue pj shorts with crescent moons and stars on them. I put my hair in a braid and head down stairs.

They sit at the dinner table waiting for me. We're having butter nut squash soup with some bread rolls. We all dig in , I didn't realize how hungry I was until I began eating, I finish quickly and wait for them to do so.

"That's not exactly appropriate." Aunt Effie says referring to my pj's

"Well this is my home, and I didn't know you were staying for dinner." I say while playing with a bread crumb

"Katniss." My mother says harshly

"Manners." Aunt Effie says

Haymitch rolls his eyes and finishes his glass of vodka.

"I wasn't being disrespectful." I say angrily

"You were." Aunty Effie and my mom say in unison

"Haymitch?" I ask he always defends me

"If the kid disrespected Effie she obviously didn't mean it." He says while re-filling his glass.

They both nod and continue eating.

Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie stay a little while after they have finished eating and then go home.

"Boys are not allowed in this house if I'm not home Katniss." My mom says as soon as they go.

"We weren't doing anything you wouldn't approve of in there mom." I say

"Yes but still..." She begins as she makes herself a cup of coffee."

"But what? Don't you trust me?" I ask

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I-I-" She stammers

"You don't have a reason do you?" I ask

"You have to respect my rules Katniss..."

"How do you expect me to abide by your rules if you don't tell me about them? Besides it's not the first time he's been here while you weren't home." I accidentally blurt out. Why did I say that?

"What!?" She exclaims

"He is not allowed near this house again."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask as calmly as I can

"Stop taking things out on me because you're frustrated. I don't want you turning into Peeta's mom." I say

"I think you need to lay off the coffee." I say and with that I go to my room.

I hear calling me and telling me to get back there right now but I don't listen I just go to my room lock the door and pull out my phone to text Peeta.

**Me: You're not allowed near my house again. Not sure if she'll cool down by morning so don't bother picking me up. **

**Peeta: Okay. Sorry if I got you into trouble. **

**Me: It's not your fault she's just frustrated. **

**Peeta:If you say so. **

I'm lying down on my bed staring at the ceiling fan spin round and round when I hear a scream of pain come from down stairs.

"Prim?!" I exclaim in panic running down stairs.

I see my sister with tears spilling out of her eyes and two hands over the left side of her face. Opposite her stands my mom looking very angry.

"What did you do?!" I yell at her

I rush to Prim and remove her hands from her face to see that it is swollen and there's a pink hand mark on her cheek.

I get some ice, put it in a tissue and tell her to hold it against her face. She nods and sniffles.

"Are you alright?" I ask

She nods again.

"Go to your room." I say while brushing her hair out of her face.

Prim runs off quickly.

"What was that?!" I shout at my mom when we're alone.

"I told her to do her h/w and she just continued listening to music and drawing."

"She probably didn't hear you."

"Don't make excuses for her!" Mom snapped.

She then threw her fist at me in attempt to punch me but I blocked it just like I did with Amber.

"Stop!" I yell

I run upstairs to Prim's room to check on her. She's still crying so I let her rest her head on my shoulder and sob.

"S-something's not right Katniss." She says while bursting into more tears

"I know little duck, I know." I respond

I wipe her tears, get her some more ice and comb her hair. I then re-braid her hair and we sit up on the bed together. She asks me to sing her to sleep so I sing her a song that always did the trick when she was younger.

**Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.  
**

She smiles.

**Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you. **

**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.**

**Here it's safe, here it's warm**  
**Here the daisies guard you from every harm**  
**Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**  
**Here is the place where I love you.**

She yawns and falls asleep just as I finish the song. I stay with her a little while after and then I get up, tuck her in and go to my bedroom to sleep.

**The Next day **

Today is me and Peeta's 3 month anniversary and I'm not going to let anything ruin my day. I drive to school and park my car next to his. I get out and run to class to find him. School hasn't begun yet so we have a few minutes to spend together before it begins. When I burst through the door of Q3 I find him sitting on a table talking to Amber but he looks really annoyed she leans forward to kiss him but he pushes her away.

As soon as he sees me he rushes over , holds me in his arms and spins me around. He puts me down and gently presses his soft lips against mine. We pull apart and smile at each other.

"Happy 3 month anniversary." we say in unison.

I see Amber rolling her eyes at the table he left her but right now I don't care. He holds my hand pulls me over to a table next to the window. He gestures for me to sit on the table and I do that. He stands between my legs, places both hands on my waist and begins kissing me. I want to stop him, tell him save it for later when we're alone but I can't every time Peeta's lips touch mine I lose myself, it's like we're the only two people in the world. I get that fire burning in my stomach again that need to have Peeta, all of him but I ignore it.

I pass my hands through his blonde, curly locks which are getting a bit long but I like it.

Eventually we stop and he kisses my nose.

"I love you."

He kisses my forehead.

"I love you so much."

I smile.

"i love you too Peeta."

He smiles and leans his forehead against mine, I close my eyes.

"Mellark Please Kiss your girlfriend on your own time." says

My eyes quickly fly open and Peeta steps back allowing me to hop off the table I bite my lip feeling slightly embarrassed and rush over to my seat.

I try to keep focused for the rest of the day but the only thing on my mind is Peeta. He's in all my classes but the teachers make sure we don't sit together. It's not like a paid attention in classes before so it doesn't matter. Every once in a while Peeta and I look over at each other sometimes we hold a each other's gaze other times we quickly look and look away. The only class where I actually get work done is Physics because we had an exam.

I don't pay attention to what's going on at all during 5th period all my attention is on the clock. When the bell rings for us to be let out I rush over to Peeta and we go to the Cafeteria.

Today Nerth and Blathe don't join us at our lunch table so it's just me and Peeta not that I'm complaining.

Our conversation started off about the physics exam we had today but now we're here wondering if penguins have knees.

"I don't think they do." He says

"Why not?"

"Well because...because they...i don't know."

"Do you think it makes them sad that they don't have knees?"

"Maybe."

"If I had blue dolphin and a pink dolphin and they mated do you think they'd make purple dolphins?"

"Katniss eat you apple." He says while laughing.

"Honestly though do you think they'd" I'm cut off by Madge

"Hey Katniss, can me and my friends sit here? No where else is available." She asks

"Umm, sure."

She calls out to her friends. Gale and some people she introduces as Annie, Finnick and Johanna they walk up to the table and sit down. They all seem to get a long well. Someone cracks a joke every few seconds and that Finnick boy seems like a big flirt but it's not hard to see how much he cares about Annie. I don't know about Peeta but I had a great time talking to them.

Peeta and I finish out food, tell them goodbye and leave. The rest of the day goes by faster than expected. After school I drive home Peeta following in his car. He parks his car behind mine outside my house while I go inside to change.

"I told you I don't want him near this house." My mom says her eyes dark with anger

"He's not staying I just came to change." I say walking up the stairs

She grabs my arm tightly and I yelp in pain.

"I said I don't want him near this house!" She shouts

I rip her arm off mine and dash up stairs into my bedroom. Why is she acting like this? When I'm in my room I change into a sunset orange dress with fine straps that show the little cleavage I have and a pair of white high top converse. I put my hair in a bun, put on some sliver hoop earrings, I grab a side bag filling it with my purse, cell phone and some silver heels. I don't have time for heavy make-up so I put on some eye liner, foundation, face powder , mascara and lip gloss.

I lock my bedroom door and climb out my window and down to the ground. I leave my window slightly open so that I can get back in later. Once I'm on the grass I begin to run towards where Peeta's car is parked.

When I run past our front door my mom comes outside and runs after me.

"I'm not done talking to you!" She shouts angrily

I run faster. When I reach Peeta I get in the car and tell him to drive quickly, he doesn't hesitate.

"I don't understand why she's acting this way. Something's not right." I say while putting my head in my hands

Peeta reaches over and places a hand on my back rubbing soft small circles.

"Don't stress out over it too much, okay? We'll find out what's wrong with her."

"I can't, she can't talk to me anymore without shouting at me Peeta."

"She's been so angry lately."

"I don't know what to do."

"It'll be okay Kat."

"I hope so." I say with a sigh.

We're parked across the road from the restaurant and I'm changing from my converse to heels. When I'm done we get out of the car and carefully cross the street.

The restaurant is lovely all tables are candle lit and they fill the wine glasses with any alcohol of your choice as soon as you enter Peeta and I both have a lobster with a side dish of baked potatoes with Dom Pérignon champagne.

We eat and share memories. I find out that Peeta knew me before we originally met and was in-love with me for a while.

We finish up the lobster have one more glass of champagne and leave. We're crossing the road when I see a car coming towards us full speed. Peeta yells my name and pushes me out of the way. I scream in horror as I watch the car smash full force into him.

"PEETA!" I shriek as hot tears run down my face.

**So that was chapter 5, Sorry for the little cliff hanger. Thanks for Reading, The Reviews, Follows and Favourites, I want you all to keep in mind that this is an Everlark fanfic so no matter what happens they will be together in the end. Have a nice day! =3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **

Chapter 6

I'm pacing the floor outside a room in the hospital. Why wont they let me in? I need to see him! I tried to get in earlier but they pushed me out of the room. I'm so worried about him.

A man who introduces himself as Dr. Falvius comes out and tells me Peeta has bruises all over his legs , a scraped elbow and damaged rib cage. I nod, I have a headache from holding back the tears. I can't cry, I need to be strong , for Peeta. I walk in and sit on the chair near his bed and hold his hand. So much for holding back the tears and staying strong because as soon as I see him I burst into tears.

"OH PEETA I'M SO SORRY." I sob

he shakes his head.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." He says

"No! It's not okay! You're hurt and it's my fault!"

"If only I-I reacted f-faster Peeta...I'm s-sorry."

He lets go of my hand and brings his hand up to my cheeks, gently wiping away the tears.

"Come here." He says while scooting across and patting the space next to him.

"I c-can't I might hurt you."

"Please."

"Okay." I get onto the bed and rest my head gently on his chest trying as hard as I can not to hurt him. He wraps an arm around me and kisses my head.

"Shh...it's okay, I'll be okay."

I nod into his chest.

The doctor says he definitely has to stay over night and but wont have to stay at the hospital for long. I call his family and they come to visit him, they take his car. At about 11:30 PM Peeta falls asleep and I let him rest because he needs it. I kiss him goodnight and begin my walk home.

"Where have you been?" I hear my mom asks but I don't respond I just continue walking up the steps. I let out a cry of pain when I feel a sting in my ankle and hear the shattering of glass. I look down to see blood dripping down my ankle.

I dash as quickly as I can to my mom's room because it's the closest. When I reach in I lock the door and limp to her bathroom to wash away the blood. When it kind of looks like it's stopped I wrap my ankle in a bandage.

I limp out of the bathroom and sit on her bed. I notice a bottle of spilled pills, the label at the front where I assume the name of pills was has been ripped off but the label at the back reads :

**Side Effects Include: **

**Aggression  
**

**Anxiety **

**Head aches **

**Weight gain **

**Insomnia**

**Nausea **

That explains why she's been acting like this lately. I can hear her stomping up the stairs. I take the pills and empty them down the bathroom sink.

I hear her pounding on the door but I don't answer, I don't know what to do. I have no where to run so I hide under her bed and pull the sheet down a little so she wont be able to see me when she gets in. Yes when. There's a key to this room in the basket above the fridge.

"Katniss!" She yells angrily

"Where are you?!"

I peak through the sheet and notice she has a bat in her hand. I clasp both my hands to by mouth and shake like a leaf.

She slowly walks over to the bed and stoops down and raises the sheet. She grabs my arm and yanks me out from under the bed.

"No!" I yell

"Shut up!" She snaps while pushing me into a corner

"Where were you!" she asks pointing the bat at me.

"At the hospital a car hit Peeta."

"Something to do with that boy again?!"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? A car hit Peeta!"

She takes the bat and hits me in my stomach. Tears begin to stream down my face. I yank the bat out of her hand and threaten to hit her with it if she shouts at me or even tries to hit me. I back back against the door, open it and run to Prim's Room.

"Prim! Open the door!" I yell

"Katniss?" She says looking confused while opening the door

"Katniss what happened?"

"I'll tell you later, pack your pj's , tooth brush , some extra underwear and some clothes for school tomorrow."

She nods and disappears into her room.

I run up to mine and begin packing a side bag with my things keeping the bat close by in case my mom comes through the door.

I put the side bad on my shoulder and run down to see mom holding Prim tightly by her arm.

"Where are you going?!" She demands

"I-i don't know."

"You don't know!"

"Let go of her!"

I run up to them, push mom to the ground, grab Prim's hand and we dash out the door.

We hop in my car and I drive us to uncle Haymitch's house. He lives in a place called the Victors Village because he won something known as ' The Hunger Games ' a few years back. It's no longer held though. The year he won was the third and final year.

I park my car outside his house and knock on the door.

He opens the door. He's in his night gown and looks tired. I hope he's sober.

"Katniss what are you doing here?" He asks confused

I tell him everything about mom, the pills and how violent she's been lately. He nods , promises to talk to her and allows me and Prim to sleep in any guest room of our choice. He wakes Aunt Effie and lets her know we're here. After Prim falls asleep Haymitch takes me to the hospital so they can examine my ankle and belly.

They say I should be fine, bandage my foot properly and give me some painkillers.

That night I can't sleep. I wake screaming of nightmares of my mom hitting me again. I wish Peeta was here to offer me some sort of comfort but he isn't.

**The next day**

School isn't the same without Peeta, I feel so alone and when he's not here Nerth and Blathe act like they don't know me.

At lunch I sit at our table alone and pick at my lettuce. I spent the whole day worrying about Peeta and wondering if mom will realize where we are or how she will react to me throwing her pills down the sink.

"Hey Catnip." Gale says bringing me out of my thoughts

"Katniss." I hiss

"Whatever." He says pulling out a chair

"We thought you looked lonely so we decided to give you some company." Madge says with a smile while sitting next to him

"Where's Mellark?" Johanna says while sitting on the opposite side of Gale.

Annie sits between me and Finnick. I swear those two are always holding hands as if their lives depend on it.

"Hospital." I say as I resume playing with my lettuce

"What happened?" They all ask in unison

"He got hit by a car."

"Katniss, I'm so sorry." Annie says while placing her left hand on my shoulder

"It's alright."

"Wanna come paint balling with us after school?" Johanna asks

"Yeah, It'll cheer you up." Madge says with a smile

"No thanks."

"It'll be fun, pleaseeeee?" Annie says

"It's a great way to get your mind of things Catnip." Gale says

I glare at him.

"Pleaseee." Finnick begs

"Okay."

they cheer and I give a small smile and shake my head.

**After School**

We're in the woods. All of us wearing a white shirt and jeans.

Me, Gale and Annie are on team A while Finnick, Johanna and Madge are on team B. We have red and black paintball guns while team B has green and black.

"That is the dead zone do not shoot in or near it." Gale says pointing at and area surrounded by logs

We have 10 minutes to capture that flag." He says pointing at a flag not too far away.

"First team to get the flag wins."

"Team A our base is over there." He says pointing at our base

"Team B your base is over there." He says pointing to there base

"Masks up." We pull up our masks

"Let's go!"

Both teams run to their bases.

"Ready?" We call out

"Ready." They respond

"Game on!" We yell

We run out from our bases and begin to fire.

I aim at Finnick but he easily dodges. I run towards the flag

"Catnip hide behind that tree!" Gale shouts

I don't question it I just do it and if I didn't I would've been shot by Johanna. She hits the tree instead.

I laugh and shoot her right in the chest.

She raises the gun above her head yells hit and makes her way over to the dead zone.

Gale runs over to me gives me a pat on the back and says "Good job Catnip."

I roll my eyes and don't even bother correcting him.

Annie makes her way over to us and we decide how we take down Finnick and Madge and capture the flag.

Gale heads towards the flag while I hunt down Finnick and Annie hunts down Madge.

I find Finnick leaning against a tree looking chill.

"Took you long enough." He says with a smirk

I raise my paintball gun to him and shoot. He instantly ducks it and rolls on the ground . Before I can blink he springs back to his feet and holds his gun up to me. He fires but I duck.

"You're not the only one good at dodging shots." I say

He runs and I follow. He doesn't make it easy for me though he runs in a zig-zag motion. He's fast but I'm faster I catch up to him and fire again. I have no idea how he dodged that one and still continued running but he did.

I stop and let him run. He realizes and turns around before he can see me I hide behind a tree. He's going around in a circle scanning the area with his gun ready to fire.

I climb the tree I'm behind and when I'm halfway up I call out to him.

"Hey Finnick!"

He looks up at me and smiles.

"You're good Everdeen."

"But not good enough." He says shooting a paintball at me but I dodge it and jump to a lower branch.

I shoot him on his arm without hesitation.

"No, I'm good enough." I say with a triumphant smile

"Hit." He says while holding his gun above his head and going over to the dead zone.

I look at my watch 4 minutes left. I hope Annie has taken down Madge and gale is close to the flag.

I run towards the flag and see gale making his way to it while Annie holds off Madge. I hide behind a bush and shoot Madge in her back.

"Hit." Madge yells while holding her gun above her head.

At that same moment gale gets the flag.

"Team A wins!" Gale shouts

We all do a victory dance.

We play two more rounds in the second one we lose and in the third one we win.

They were right this did cheer me up.

We all go to Gale's house after for sandwiches. He has a really nice mom whose name is Hazelle two younger brothers Vick and Rory and a little sister Posy. Through out the day I realize how much Gale and Madge love each other. They really care about each other and I don't think they could do with out each other. He's less cold when he's around her. He's a more happy , warm gale.

After we eat we play twister and then Me, Finnick , Johanna and Annie leave.

I change my shirt and go straight to the hospital to check on Peeta.

"Hey." I say smiling sadly as I sit next to him on the bed. He looks much better.

"Hey." He leans up and kisses me on my cheek.

"Feeling any better?"

"Much now that you're here."

I smile.

"But seriously, are you in any kind of pain?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good." I reply

"Dr. Octovia says I'll be released this afternoon."

"Really?" I ask happily

He nods.

"I felt so lonely today without you."

"Same here, but I'll come to school tomorrow, okay?"

I nod and he gently presses his lips against mine.

"How's the situation with your mom."

At his words I think of last night , my eyes widen and I can actually feel my face go pale.

"Katniss what happened? " He asks worriedly

"She was angry I came home late, she threw a glass at my ankle and it got cut, she also hit me in my stomach with a bat and might've hit Prim if I didn't go down stairs in time. We spent the night with Uncle Haymitch. She's taking these pills..."

"Oh Katniss." He says sympathetically

"I was so scared last night Peeta. I wished that you were there with me to make me feel better." I say holding back the tears

"It's okay, I'm here now." He says pulling me closer to him.

I lean my head into his chest and he wraps his arms around me while I let out any tears I held back last night.

"Shh...It's gonna be okay, I promise."

He strokes my back and speaks soothing words to me. I stop crying at we watch 'The Inbetweeners' on the t.v in his hospital room.

Halfway through the movie Gale, Madge, Johanna , Finnick and Annie come to visit Peeta.

"How you doing?" Annie asks

"Feeling much better." he says with a reassuring smile

"We missed you at lunch today." Madge says

"Yeah, you're girlfriend was pretty depressed but we cheered her up with some paintball." Johanna says

"Paintball?"

He looks at me and I nod with a smile.

"We got you some flowers." Madge says handing him a bouquet of tulips.

"Thanks." Peeta says accepting it.

They stay to watch the rest of the movie with us and leave when it's finished.

"So we'll see you at school tomorrow?" Finnick asks

"Yeah."

They leave.

Peeta and I cuddle and he kisses my nose.

"You know I love you right?" He asks while pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yes." I say with a smile

"But do you know how much I love you?"

"No, How much do you love me Peeta?"

"**I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea." **

"Aww...Peeta."

"I love you just the same."

The doctors said they've changed their minds and are going to keep Peeta until tomorrow so that they can make sure he's alright. He tells me he'll be back at school before I know it at we share a long, passionate kiss. His parents brought him his cell phone today so he promises to text me.

I drive back to uncle Haymitch's house because I don't think I'm ready to be in the same house as my mom again. When I park my car outside his house I see my mother in the door way shouting at Haymitch who's trying to calm her down. Aunt Effie stands behind Haymitch looking worried and she tells Prim to go to the bedroom she slept in last night.

Haymitch sees me and motions for me to pass through the back door. I run there quickly before mom has the chance to see me.

I run up the stairs and into the room I slept in last night.

I hear my mother yelling her voice off and then the front door slam.

"She's gone now, come downstairs me and Effie need to talk to you and Prim." Haymitch says on the other side of the door

They sit us down at the table.

"You're mother is unstable, she bought more pills and is furious with you for what you did to the bottle she had." Haymitch says

"We're gonna keep you two with us for a while." Effie says

"Until we get her off the pills and she is stable." Haymitch adds

"We're going to take you over there at 10:00 PM to collect your things." Effie says

"Keep in mind we don't know how long this will take." Effie says

We nod and I give prim a side hug.

Fortunately mom's at work when we're there so we can load our things into their van slowly and carefully.

It takes a few hours but when I'm done unpacking the guest room almost looks like my bedroom in our home.

I throw myself back unto the bed and Check for a text from Peeta.

**Peeta: What's up?**

**Me: Looks like we'll be staying here for a while. **

**Peeta: She hasn't gotten better? **

**Me: Nope, probably worse. **

**Peeta: She will get better, but it will take time. **

**Me: Okay. **

**Peeta: You hungry too?**

**Me: Yes. **

A little while later I see pebbles hitting my bedroom window. I open it and look down to see Peeta with a large Domino's Pizza and two drinks.

"Still hungry?" He asks

I nod and smile.

I bend out the window and grab the drinks from him. He walks up the ladder on the side of the wall with the pizza.

When he's inside we lie on the bed , eat pizza and watch Victorious.

"Thought they were letting you out tomorrow?"

"They were gonna but they said I was fine and could go if I wanted but to come back tomorrow so they can examine me."

"Alright, well I'm glad you're here." I say taking a bite into the hot, delicious peperoni and mushroom pizza.

We finish the pizza and wash it down with our sprites. I yawn and blink my eyes trying to stay awake because I know if I fall asleep I will wake up without him and I don't want that.

"I should probably get going." He says noticing my fatigue

"No."

"Stay with me?"

"Always."

With that he tightens his grip on me and we fall asleep wrapped in each others arms. I wake screaming from nightmares of my mom hurting me and even killing me but Peeta's arms and lips are there to comfort me.

I wake up the next morning in a panic but I am calmed down when I see that Peeta is still here with me. I smile at him and gently kiss his forehead, his long, golden eye lashes flutter open and he smiles at me.

"Morning." He says while getting up and stretching.

"Morning."

"I'm going to go home so I can change, see you at school okay?"

I nod and he presses his heavenly lips against mine.

**At School**

I'm glad Peeta's back at school but Amber's been all over him all day and i'm trying really hard not to snap her neck. At lunch Johanna offered to do it for me but I laughed and said no thanks. We're in french now and she keeps leaning her head on his shoulder no matter how many times he pushes her off.

By the look in his eyes I can tell he is getting really annoyed and angry but it's Peeta so he probably wont do anything bad just tell her to stop calmly.

"Okay can you stop!"

"Amber i'm not interested in you! And I will never be! Not even if we're the last two people on earth! Understand?!"

"Don't pretend you mean that just because she's here Peeta."

"If you leave her for me i'll treat you right."

"What makes you think she isn't treating me right!?"

"I'm very happy with her now please just fuck off!"

Everyone gasps. Peeta never uses such language. Amber's face flushes with embarrassment and she avoids looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you." He says turning back to his work

He sure is lucky Mr. Francios left the class to get our projects.

After school I go with Peeta to the hospital so they can look at him one last time. They say he's fine and we go to the lake.

We pelt flat stones across the lake and watch them skip across the water until they come to a stop and sink.

After spending a few hours at the lake with Peeta he drops me at Haymitch's.

I get into bed and think about Peeta and a smile spreads across my lips. To think 8 months ago I had no idea who he was but now I want to learn as much about him as I can and when he's not with me I feel so alone.

He's really keeping me from falling apart with everything that's going on with my mom. It then occurs to me i'm not the only one scared of going home, i'm not the only one who wakes screaming from nightmares of the aggressive woman the pillls have turned my mom into.

No one is there for her. I know I'm not exactly the best with words but I have to go talk to her.

I walk down the stairs, knock on her door and open It slowly when I don't hear an answer.

I gasp.

"Prim?!"

**So that was my 6th Chapter thanks for the R & R , Follows and Favs. Have a nice Tuesday! (: **

**Oh and the thing Peeta said is in bold because they are not my words but Nicholas Sparks' **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG or any of the Characters. **

I rush over to her and see she's shaking in a corner with her knees up to her chest. She has bruises on her arm, a black eye and blood is running down her knees.

"Prim, what happened?" I ask wiping her tear streaked face.

"M-mom."

"She was here?Where are Haymitch and Effie?"

"I d-don't know."

I wipe her tears and tell her to wash her face. When she's done washing her face I drop her off at the hospital and I drive over to our house, it's risky but this needs to stop.

I park in the driveway.

I walk in the door and see mom sitting in the living room in her work uniform. She has bags under her eyes and her hair is a mess. She looks like she's gone mad.

She brings the cup of coffee in her hands up to her lips and I watch as her hand trembles with the cup.

"Here to yell at me? I haven't slept in days."

I stand there and observe her for a while. Yes I was going to yell at her but seeing her state I'm going to try to have a calm conversation with her.

"No."

"I didn't mean to hurt Prim I just..."

"Well you did."

"I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"It's the pills I can't control my actions anymore."

"Then get rid of them."

"NO!" she shouts angrily

"I need them." She says sipping the coffee

"Maybe you should lay off the coffee." I say pulling it away from her

"NO!"

She throws it on my shirt. It's a good thing it's cold because that would have burned but i'm angry because Peeta got me this shirt. I take a deep breath and try to reason with her.

"Mom. The coffee isn't helping you."

"You don't know that!"

"I do. Put it down."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Get out!"

"But mom I-"

"Get out!" She yells while pushing the table on me

I struggle to get out from under the table and I head towards the door. I look back at her and she has tears in her eyes and Is shaking her head.

"K-katniss, I'm so sorry."

I shake my head.

"No you're not." With that I leave.

"No don't leave me hear alone!" I hear her scream.

It breaks my heart to hear her say that. She probably misses dad so much and she doesn't even have us with her now but we can't go back to her until she's willing to give up the pills or the coffee or both.

I get in the car and head to the hospital to pick Prim up she has bandages on her knees and they tell me to give the bruises and black eye time to heal.

"Can we go to Subway?"

"Sure."

When we arrive I see Peeta behind the counter. He smiles at me but it fades when I'm sure he can tell see the pain in my eyes, when he notices Prim's state his eyes widen . He makes Prim's sub and when he hands it to me he says.

"Text me later?"

I nod and give him the money.

As soon as me and Prim reach in Haymitch's house my phone goes off.

**Peeta: What's happened? **

**Me: I went to my mom's house and tried to talk her out of taking the pills and coffee it didn't go well. She also hurt Prim while I was out. **

**Peeta: Want me to come over? I can ask Rye to take my shift. **

**Me: No it's okay I'll be fine. **

**Peeta: You sure? **

**Me: Yes :) **

But I know I'll be very far from that. I send Prim to bed and sit on the bed in "My room" staring blankly out the window. I look at the stars and then close my eyes. I remember all the times Peeta and I spent laying down under the stars, the feelings that come along with those memories are love, serenity , happiness, comfort. I smile and take a deep breath.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when my phone goes off.

**Peeta: You should talk to Prim if you haven't already. **

Right, that's what I went into her room to do.

I go to her bedroom door and knock on it.

"Come in." She says

I walk in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How do you feel about the whole mom situation."

"She was distant before, but I still miss her."

"But anytime I see her I get so scared."

"I know how you feel."

"Do you think she'll ever get better?"

"I know she will."

She smiles and I give her a hug.

I hear a familiar knock on the door and Effie tells us to come down for dinner in her usual chirpy voice.

Haymitch and Effie apologize for being gone so late, they went to see Haymitch's friend Chaff and lost track of time. They tell us we should make sure to stay away from mom because of what she did with Prim.

After dinner I go straight to bed and try to sleep. I wish Peeta was here. In fact **I want him to be there when the nightmares hit tonight**. [1]

I don't get any sleep maybe 5 minutes or less. When I get out of bed for school in the morning I try to conceal the eye bags as best as I can but it doesn't work. I don't want people asking me what's wrong today or teasing me so I put on some heavy make up. I wear a green beanie and my hair is curled with a curling iron, I'm wearing my dad's black leather jacket with a plain green t-shirt to match my beanie under, black skinny jeans and a pair of green vans. I might get more attention than I would've with the eye bags because I never wear this much make up or style my hair but I don't want to appear as broken as I am.

I put some make up on Prim's black eye and she wears a long sleeved cardigan to cover the bruises on her arms.

I put my bag on my back and have a glass of OJ for breakfast. I drop Prim off at school and she looks kind of sad.

"Try not to worry about it little duck, it'll get better in time." I say not believing those words came out of my mouth but It somehow makes her feel better, she smiles, gives me a nod and then runs off to her best-friend Rue.

I see Peeta at the school gate talking to Nerth and Blathe his back is facing me. I walk up to them and Nerth and Blathe's jaws drop. Peeta turns around and smiles at me.

"Hey." I say

"Wow."

I smile and he pulls me into him by my waist and kisses me on the lips I swear whenever our lips touch **he ignites all the colours inside my heart**. [2]

We pull away and look over to Nerth and Blathe standing there awkwardly.

We give a little chuckle and Peeta kisses my cheek.

"Let's get to class." He says holding my hand.

**Lunch**

"Woah Everdeen." Finnick says while taking his usual seat at our lunch table.

"You look nice Katniss." Annie says with a smile.

"Yeah, Annie's right, you look amazing." Madge adds

"Nice." Gale says

"I've seen better, but I guess this is a big improvement for you." Johanna says

I roll my eyes and decide it was a compliment in some way.

"So you guys got any plans for summer?" Madge asks me and Peeta

"Yeah we're going to the Caribbean together." Peeta responds

"Sounds like fun." Annie says

"What are you guys doing?" I ask

"Paris." Finnick responds

"I always wanted to go there." I reply

"Madge is paying for the trip." Gale says

"Oh right, you're the mayor's daughter." I respond while remembering.

"Yeah."

"Do penguins have knees?" Finnick asks

"That's what I was wondering the other day!" I exclaim happily

The entire table gives a little laugh and we eat our food.

"You guys wanna have some fun after school?" Johanna asks

"What kind of fun?" Gale asks

She gives an evil grin and we all look at her confused.

* * *

"Everyone take a can or more of spray paint."

"Johanna what are we doing?" I ask

"I'm about to tell you brainless."

I roll my eyes.

"Now you see this wall." She says pointing at a wall on the side of the store

"You're gonna use your spray paint to let your imagination run wild all over it." She says with a smile

"Are you sure about this?" Madge says looking around.

"Hey, you guys did say you wanted to have fun."

"Let's do it."

"But Gale..." Madge whines

"Come on Madge live a little." He says pulling her close to him

"Alright." She says

"Now when I tell you guys to run, run."

We all agree and start to spray the wall. Peeta does a sunset that makes our work look like shit I spray my version of a puppy with a rose in it's mouth, Gale sprays the woods, Finnick sprays a monkey with a cigar which looks quite good actually, Johanna sprays the words ' fuck it ' and Annie sprays a beach and Madge sprays a meadow. We stand back and admire our work.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A cop yells

"Run!" Johanna yells

We run quickly through the town laughing and hide behind a flower shop until the police man gets confused and walks back but when we get out from hiding he sees us and chases us again. We don't look back so that he wont see our faces. We run in the front door of a perfume shop and out the back door.

"Stop those kids!" He yells

We run faster until we reach the fence which separates the woods from the town. We hide in a shed near the fence and peek out through a crack watching the police man run up and down like a headless chicken looking for us.

We wait 30 minutes After he leaves and then head to the woods just in-case.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Finnick says with a laugh.

"Running is usually the fun part." Johanna says with a grin

"That was cool Jo." I say

"Yeah I had fun." Madge says

"See." Gale says to Madge

We stay in the woods for a while and share embarrassing experiences.

"I was at this dinner with my father and when I got up my skirt somehow go stuck in my stockings, so basically everyone at the party saw my a** and I only realized when this little boy came up to me and told me." Madge says

We laugh and her face goes bright pink and Gale puts an arm around her shoulder.

"I was having a really bad hair day so I just decided to put my mom's wig on , when I was at the supermarket walking down the isle the wig somehow got caught on some bananas hanging from above and I went into the second isle and noticed people laughing at me so I had to go back for the wig." Annie says putting both hand over her face.

We laugh and Finnick rubs her shoulder.

"I was showering in school after gym and Gale stole my clothes and towel so I had to run down the halls naked looking for him." Finnick says

We laugh.

After a few more embarrassing moments are shared we get out of the woods and head our separate ways. Well except Peeta and Me, he takes me to the place we had our first date and we dance around the meadow.

We lay in the daisies and watch the marsh-mellow like clouds float in the sky.

"That one looks like a hand." I say

"That one looks like a chicken leg." Peeta responds

"That one looks like a unicorn."

"Nah, it's more like a knight with a sword." He says

"That one looks like a heart."

"Yeah it does."

He holds my hand.

"You talk me through the problems I have with my mom, what's going on with you and your mom?"

"She's miserable and violent as usual, but she is my mom and I love her."

"Has she hurt you in any way recently?"

"Well she hit me in my back with the broom because I said I wouldn't break-up with you but I'm alright."

"Are you sure Peeta?" I ask sadly

"Yeah, don't worry it isn't your fault."

"Okay." I say but I know it's my fault

He figures out that I feel that way just by looking into my eyes.

I sit up and avoid looking in his eyes.

He sits up as well.

"Katniss, look at me."

I shake my head.

"Please Kat."

I turn my head towards him.

"It's not your fault okay hun?"

Did he just call me hun? I can feel the pink spread to my cheeks.

I nod and he hugs me.

"Don't worry about it alright, she'll never be okay with us but I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love you too Peeta." I say with a smile

He kisses my nose and I smile.

"So how are the nightmares?"

"They're still there, to stop my self from crying the other night I looked at the stars and remembered every moment we shared under them and I was comforted."

"Well the next time you're sad count the stars and for every star you count remember a moment we shared under the stars and you'll be happy again."

I smile that might just work.

"Let's get you home."

"But Peeta..."

"Nope no buts, i'm taking you home, i'll text you later alright?"

I nod and he kisses me.

* * *

When I reach home Haymitch tells me and Prim to lock our bedroom windows tonight because our mom tried to break in and move our stuff back last night while we were asleep.

I think mom needs professional help but Aunt Effie says she knows what she's doing so I'll just hope she gets mom better.

I go to bed and try to sleep but I can't not without Peeta.

I get out of bed put on my black high-top converse , my dad's black jacket and get in my car. I drive to Peeta's house and throw rocks at his bedroom window like he always does with me.

He comes to the window looking confused and tired, his hair is messy but I like it. He looks down and smiles at me.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep, not without you." I whisper loud enough for him to hear

"Walk to the front door and I'll let you in." He whispers back

So I do and we sneak up to his bedroom. We lay down on his bed, **I sink down into sleep, enveloped in his warmth, and when I open my eyes again, daylight's streaming through the windows. **

"**No nightmares." He says **

"**No nightmares." I confirm [3] **

He kisses me goodbye and says see you at school. I sneak out his window and drive back to Haymitch's , when I walk in the door he looks up at me for a while and I can tell he knows I was at Peeta's but he simply tells me get ready for school and continues reading the newspaper.

**School**

It's Friday today and I'm so glad the week is finally over. I'm loading books into my locker when I feel someone standing behind me and I know it's not Peeta. I close my locker and turn around and see a tall attractive boy with blue eyes and brown hair.

"Hey Katniss." He says with a smirk

"Do I know you?"

"No but I know you." He says cupping my cheek with his left hand

"Don't touch me." I say pushing away his hand

"Kiss me."

"Excuse me?!" I exclaim backing away

"Peeta doesn't have to know." He says pushing me against the locker, his height is some how intimidating

"Fuck off!" I say about to push him off me with his hands but he grabs me by my wrists.

"Oooh , fiesty." He says with a grin

I kick him in his d*ck and I'm about to run away when Peeta interrupts.

"What's going on here?"

"I was just introducing myself to your girlfriend Peeta."

"I know what you're trying to do, not with my girlfriend Trent." Peeta snaps

Trent? steps away from me , Peeta reaches my hand and I give it to him.

"What is he trying to do exactly?" I ask as we walk to the parking lot.

"Don't worry about it." He says and I stop walking

"Peeta..."

"Kat it's not important, alright?"

"Okay."

"Isn't that your mom?" He asks while pointing at her, she's standing next to my car

"Shit."

"You wanna hide until she goes away?"

"No, it doesn't make sense she'll stay until I arrive."

I give his hand a little squeeze

"I'll be fine, go home I'll text you later." I say and give him a quick kiss on his cheek, I start walking towards her before he can protest.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." She says with a smile but it doesn't hide the pain in her eyes , she looks like she hasn't slept in months and her hands are twitching.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I say unlocking the car.

"But Katniss-"

"No."

A scowl forms on her face.

I get in the car and drive away before she can do anything.

I drive to Haymitch's house and park outside and go inside to see mom sitting in the living room on a couch with a cup of coffee and a bottle of pills , Haymitch and Efiie sitting on the opposite side of her.

"Kantiss, tell Haymitch he's over reacting and you guys can come back and live with me now."

"We can't." I say

"Look Laura, we can't give them back to you unless you give up the pills." Haymitch says

"No!I won't! They're my children you can't keep them away from me!" She yells angrily leaning over the table and scraping the side of his face with her nails.

"Oh dear!" Effie says while giving him a napkin

"You need to leave." He says

"Not without my children!"

"Mom I'll drop you home." I say

She smiles and follows me to my car. On the drive over there I'm terrified that if I say anything it will trigger the monster within her that the pills have created.

"You want to come home don't you?" She asks.

"Of course I do but-"

"Well come home then." She says and for a minute it's like the mom she used to be shines through.

"I can't..."

"Why not!" She snaps

I don't respond. Luckily we're a few blocks away from home.

"Answer me!" She demands

"I-i don't think it will be very safe."

"If you want us back you'll have to let go of the pills mom."

"I can't!"

"Do you think dad would want you to give them up?"

"I-"

"Do you?!"

"Yes..."

"Well you should, they're turning you into someone you're not."

"Really?"

"Really. Look how badly you've been treating Me and Prim"

"Oh." I think she actually realizes what she's done.

I stop outside the front door and she steps out of the car.

"Bye Katniss."

"Bye mom."

* * *

That night I have a bubble bath so that I can relax. I lay in the warm water with my eyes closed, I daydream of when my dad was still alive how every Sunday we would go to a meadow with dandelions and have picnics as a family, he would play his guitar and sing songs while me and Prim danced around with flower crowns in our hair.

I'm pulled out of my daydream when I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I get out of the tub wrap myself in my towel and walk to the door.

"Peeta what happened?"

"Your mom punched me."

"What?!"

"Katniss, calm down it's alright."

"No it's not!"

"Sit down on the bed while I get dressed."

I put on some white shorts, my inside slippers and a blue vest top.

"So explain to me why your lip is bleeding." I say while dabbing it with a wet tissue.

"I wanted to see you so I was driving over here when I saw your mom walking to work and offered her a ride..."

"While I was driving her there she asked if I thought you should move back with her and I said yes but after she gets off the pills and she accused me of being the reason you wont come home and punched me in the lip."

"She was going to punch me again but we arrived at the hospital and I made her get out."

"But I'm alright please don't get upset."

"It's a little too late for that, I can't believe she hit you."

"I'll make sure she doesn't do it again." I say

"I'd rather not spend time with you here, my worst nightmares haunt me in these walls at night."

"Well let's go to the lake then." He says and I smile

* * *

So I'm laying in the grass near the lake, Peeta is on top of me tickling me and I'm laughing so much I'm crying.

"Stop." I say while I continue laughing

"S-st-stop." I say laughing louder

"Alright, I'll stop." He says with a smirk, he stops tickling me and kisses my forehead, then my nose then my lips.

I smile against his lips and return the kiss eagerly. That need I felt for Peeta before, that fire in the pit of my stomach has gotten stronger and soon I don't think I'll be able to control It.

He pulls away and gets off me.

We sit opposite each other with our legs crossed in a lotus pose and play pat-a-cake , it's not weird.

I sing:

**Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake baker's man,  
Bake me a cake as fast as you can,  
Prick it and pat it and mark it with a "P"  
And put it in the oven for Peeta and me. [4]**

Peeta sings:

**Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake baker's man,  
Bake me a cake as fast as you can,  
Prick it and pat it and mark it with a "K"**

**And put it in the oven for Katniss and me. [5] **

We keep playing for a good few minutes and then we stop to swim in the lake, I love being here with Peeta so much. We swim around and splash each-other until our fingers go wrinkly and we're shivering.

We get out and sit on the shore. I sit between Peeta's legs, lean my head back on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Peeta when we sleep together do you ever have nightmares?"

"Sometimes."

"You should wake me."

"**It's not necessary. My nightmares are usually about losing you," he says. "I'm okay once I realize you're here." [6] **

I smile and close my eyes. What did I ever do to deserve a boy like Peeta.

"Peeta you said you loved me since the first time you saw me ,what made you realize you loved me?"

"Well when I first saw you it's like time stopped and we were the only the only two people in the world, my heart was banging against my rib cage like it wanted to be set free and you were and still are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, I couldn't get you off my mind and I wanted to know everything I could about you."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you try talking to me."

"Never had the guts."

"Oh , I always saw you around before we officially met, maybe if I talked to you we could've been together longer..."

"I wouldn't change a thing Katniss."

I smile and he presses his lips against mine our tongues do a dance in each other's mouths and I can't help the moan that escapes my throat, I feel Peeta smile against my lips and I feel that fire again.

He pulls away and I whine, he motions for me to turn around so I'm facing him , I face him then straddle his lap our lips touch again. I feel something stir inside me **t****he sensation inside me grows warmer and spreads out from my chest, down through my body, out along my arms and legs, to the tips of my being. Instead of satisfying me, the kisses have the opposite effect, of making my need greater. [6] **

I begin to grind against his length and he lets out a moan. My grinds become sharper and faster, Peeta slips his hand under my shirt then under my bra and begins massaging my boobs I let out a long moan into his mouth and he continues, he plays with my nipples.

I slow down my grinds until they come to a stop, he takes his hand off my boobs and we pull apart for air.

I lean my forehead against his and he gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Let me drop you home."

"Okay."

Tonight was another night to add to the list when I'm alone and sad and counting stars.

**That was Chapter 7? Yeah chapter 7 thanks for the R & R , Follows and Favourites. **

**[1] – Property of Susan Collins , quoted from ' Catching Fire ' **

**[2] – Property of Cover Drive from the song ' Sparks ' **

**[3] – Property of Susan Collins, quoted from 'Catching Fire ' **

**[4] & [5] – Property of someone, idk who but the song ' Pat-a-cake ' isn't mine **

**[6] – Property of Susan Collins, quoted from ' Catching Fire ' **

**Happy Boxing day I guess! :) or do people not say that? =S  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **

**Summer**

**Monday**

I'm going to the Caribbean with Peeta on Saturday, of course I have to leave Prim with Haymitch and Effie, I don't want to but I know they'll take care of her and I'm not going for long. Mom still hasn't given up her pills and it bothers me that I wont be here to make sure she stays away from Prim.

I want to begin packing but I don't know where to start, I have two empty suitcases on my bed and several piles of clothes on my bedroom floor. I'm really excited to spend the whole summer vacation with Peeta but I haven't been told yet how his mom took the news that I was going to be joining them on this trip.

"Katniss?"

"Prim, ready to go to the park?"

"Yes."

I put on some shoes and we drive over there. As soon as we reach there she runs over to Rue and they feed the ducklings together.

I smile and take a seat on Me and Peeta's usual bench.

"Catnip."

"Hey Gale, Hey Madge."

"Mind if we sit here?" Madge asks

"No, of course not."

They sit.

"Excited to be spending the whole summer vacation with Peeta?" Madge asks

"Yes, I hate that I have to leave Prim behind though."

"Well she is getting to be a big girl and Haymitch and Effie will take good care of her."

I smile and nod.

"Excited to spend the entire summer vacation with him?" I say pointing at Gale

"Nah." She says and I laugh.

Gale scowls.

"Gale you know I'm only joking." Madge says and she plants a kiss on his cheek.

I think I actually see Gale blush.

"Eww." Johanna says walking up to us.

"Hey, Jo." I say

"Where's lover boy?" She asks

"Don't call him that, he's probably home packing."

"Oh right, you guys are leaving on Saturday right?"

"Who is leaving on Saturday?" Finnick asks walking up to us holding Annie's hand

"Katniss and Peeta." Annie reminds him

"Oh, right."

"When are you guys leaving?" I ask

"Friday." Madge replies

"We should hang out before you do." I say

"Yup, we could get some pizza." Annie says

"Or spray paint another wall." Johanna says

"Jo do you really want to risk getting arrested before you leave?" Madge asks

"Yes."

"No spray painting walls." Madge says to her

"So Pizza?" Finnick asks

"Yes Pizza." Gale says

"Domino's, Thursday 7PM?" Madge asks

"Sure." Johanna says

"Guys my dad needs to go through some things we can and can't do on the trip with us so we have to leave now." Madge says

"Let's go then." Gale says

"Make sure to tell lover boy about the Pizza on Thursday." Johanna says to me

I roll my eyes and she smiles.

"Don't call him that and I will."

They say bye and leave.

Prim and Rue walk up to me.

"Katniss can Prim sleepover at my house while you're gone?" Rue asks

"Of course she can." I say to Rue

"Little duck why didn't you ask?"

She bends her head down in embarrassment and Rue giggles.

"You'll have to ask Haymitch and Effie as well Rue but I give her permission to." I say

"Well I'll call you later." Rue says to Prim and she runs off to her mother.

"Please don't call me that in front of my friends." Prim says when Rue leaves

"Sorry little duck." I say with a little laugh and we go home.

* * *

**Tuesday**

"Come on..."

"But Peeta..."

"Katniss Please."

"I'll be right there with you the whole time."

"Fine."

He gives a triumphant smile and we get on the roller-coaster and we're strapped in.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this." I say as the roller-coaster goes up

"It'll be fun and as I said I'll be here the whole time."

The roller-coaster goes up and up and up it feels like we've been going up forever. I look down and notice how high we are I feel my heart fall into my stomach, and suddenly the roller coaster goes down quickly

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I scream

"PEEEETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

He laughs.

The roller-coaster goes round and round I I can feel my breakfast trying to come up.

I goes up again then down the round and round again. I'm actually enjoying this well that is until I think about how high up I am. It goes up then down then up then down, round and round , this happens about 3 more times and then it comes to a stop where it started.

We get off and I feel dizzy. I hold on to Peeta until the world stops spinning and I take a deep breath.

"So did you have fun?" He asks.

"Yes."

"See I told you."

I smile and hug him. He instantly wraps his arms round me and we stay like that for a while.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know, just because..."

"Okay." He says with a smile

* * *

**Wednesday**

"Now put some orange here." Peeta says

"What about yellow?" I ask

"Yes, put some yellow there." He says to Prim

"And there you have it." He says

"Wow, I can't believe I painted this." She says

"Well it was all you." Peeta says

"I'm going to go put this in my room." She says running off with the painting of a sunset.

"It was really nice of you to do that Peeta." I say

"It's not really a big deal." He says with a shrug

"It was, want your reward?"

"Sure what is it?"

"This."

I press my lips against his and feel like someone's tickling my tummy with a feather.

* * *

**Thursday**

Me and Peeta go to Domino's to meet Johanna, Finnick, Gale, Annie and Madge. We have a great time. We all share 4 large pizzas then leave.

We promise them we'll come to the airport to tell them goodbye and Peeta drops me at Haymitch's.

"So i'll see you early tomorrow morning?"

"Yup."

I give him a quick kiss on the lips and get out of the car.

"Bye Kat."

"Bye Peeta." I say with a smile

I pass my hand through my hair and walk through the front door.

"Mom?!"

"Mom put the knife down!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" She snaps

Tears slowly start running out of Prim's eyes.

I run up to Prim and stand in-front of her.

"Mom please just put it down." I beg

She brings the knife closer to me and places the tip on my chest.

"Put her back in-front of you." She says her pupils dilated.

I just want all of this to be over. I want to stop being so scared to even look at my mother.

"No, just explain to me why you're-"

"Step out of the way or I will stab you in the chest!"

Just then Haymitch and Effie walk through the door.

He runs up to mom and pulls her away from us. She tries to stab him but he easily takes the knife out of her hand.

"Go to your rooms." Effie tells us.

We run upstairs.

"You okay?" I ask Prim when we've reached "Her Room"

She nods and I wipe the tears from her cheeks, poor Prim she must be so scared.

I hug her tightly and comfort her like Peeta would do with me.

"Shh...it's gonna be okay, she'll get better."

She stops crying and goes to bed.

I go to "my room" and sit on the bed looking out the window at the stars with my knees up to my chest. My eyes fill up with water and a tear rolls down my face.

1 star- Peeta and I danced under the stars while he sand 'Hero' to me I've never been more in-love with him.

2 Stars- Peeta and I lay under the stars he wrapped his arm around me and told me I was beautiful.

More tears fall.

3 stars- Peeta held me in his arms as we looked up at the stars and told me everything would be alright and he would always be there form me.

The tears stop and I smile. I love Peeta so much.

I wipe my eyes and go to sleep and I don't have nightmares.

* * *

**Friday**

"Promise you'll message us on Faceblr when you get there." I say to Annie while giving her a hug

"You guys don't forget us when you're in the Caribbean." Madge says while hugging Peeta

"I think I might actually miss you brainless." Johanna says

"Oh and you too sub boy." She adds

She gives us a quick hug.

"Bye Catnip." Gale says when I hug him, I roll my eyes and give a little chuckle

"Bye Gale." I say

Peeta gives Gale and Finnick a quick 'Bro Hug'

They all walk off to the terminal together, me and Peeta wave goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss them."

"Me too Kat."

* * *

**Saturday**

"Bye Uncle Haymitch." I say while giving him a hug

"Bye Aunty Effie." I say while hugging her

"Bye little duck." I say giving Prim a long tight hug.

"Be good, stay as far away from mom as possible." I say and she nods

"You two make sure to protect her from mom always check on her to make sure she's okay." I say to Haymitch and Effie

They smile and nod.

"I'll be fine Katniss." She says while giving a little laugh.

I nod and give her one last hug.

I take my two suitcases and pull them over to Peeta and wave them goodbye.

* * *

**On The Plane**

Fortunately Me and Peeta got seats that are away from his family, his mom is not very happy I'm on this trip and we had a big argument in the terminal. Peeta's dad had to take her away and talk to her, she hasn't said a word to me or even made eye contact since.

Peeta's older brother Bannock brought his fiancé along.

Peeta has the window seat because I'm scared of heights but I look over occasionally to gaze at the clouds.

We're listening to music and dancing in our seats, yeah we're getting strange looks from people but we don't care. We might as well try to enjoy this 5 hour flight.

"Thanks for taking me on this trip with you Peeta."

"You're welcome hun." He says, he then gently presses his soft lips against mine

Peeta rarely calls me hun but when he does I instantly blush.

Somewhere between the kisses, laughing, holding hands and singing I fall asleep, the flight isn't very long but I'm still catching up from the sleep lost when I was too scared to even close my eyes for a few seconds.

* * *

When I wake up it's 12 PM and the plane has just landed. We get off the plane , go through immigration and collect our luggage.

This country Is warm and sunny. We walk out of the airport and meet 's friend who he introduces as Russ, he drop us off at the hotel and we settle in.

The room Peeta and I are staying in has a little balcony, a small kitchen, one king sized bed , a bathroom with a large shower and a large plasma t.v.

Peeta places our suitcases in a corner and I heave onto the bed. Peeta smiles and joins me.

"So you think you're gonna enjoy it here?" Peeta asks while pushing some loose strands of hair behind my ear.

"Yes, I'm with you on this beautiful island nothing could be better." I say

He kisses me and I return the kiss eagerly.

I pass my fingers through his blonde, curly, locks and he slides his hands up and down my thighs.

I feel that fire again but I need to control it.

"Ew." We're interrupted by Rye.

We look up in shock and quickly separate.

"Dad asks if you two want to join us for lunch or just order room service?"

"Room Service." I say "We'll join you." Peeta says

"Room service."

"Let's join them Kat." Peeta says

"Fine."

Rye rolls his eyes.

"Well come down when you're ready and Peet, try not to get your girlfriend pregnant." He says and then leaves.

We go down and have lunch, I don't feel like eating so I just have a glass of water and share a basket of fries with Peeta.

After we eat Peeta and I take a walk over to the pool and dip our feet in.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Peeta says

"I'm just worried about Prim."

"Kat she'll be fine-"

"You don't know that Peeta!"

"Mom could be hurting her right now and there's nothing I can do about it!"

"Kat calm down-"

"No! Just go away!" I snap but the minute is say those words I regret it his eyes fill with hurt and he walks away.

I sit at the edge of the pool looking down at my feet. I feel really bad Peeta was just trying to comfort me and I shouted at him.

"Hey Katniss." A familiar voice says

I look up to see Trent.

"Hey." I say coldly

"Aww why the sad face." He says while sitting close to me, too close.

I scoot across but he just moves closer I sigh.

"Don't worry about it." I say

"Here alone?" He asks with a smile

"No, I'm with Peeta."

"That's too bad I was hoping you and me could get a drink together." He says placing his left hand on-top my right hand.

"No thanks." I say pulling my hand away

"Don't worry about Peeta, Amber will keep him company."

"Amber?!"

"She's here!?"

"Yes she is my sister."

I get up and head towards our room.

"You didn't give me answer about the drink thing!" he shouts as I walk away

"NO!" I yell

I fling our room door open.

"Peeta I just saw Trent he told me that-"

"Hey Katniss." Amber says with a smirk

"What's she doing here?" I ask noticing Amber sitting on our bed

"She just walked in."

"Get out!" I shout at her

"Make me." She says

"Do you really want me to break your nose while you're on summer vacation?" I ask

She doesn't respond.

"That's what I thought."

I grab her by her arm and push her out the room locking the door.

"Katniss I-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"I came to say I was sorry for snapping at you but it seems like you were pretty busy!"

"You know I'm not interested in Amber!"

"Why did you let her in!"

"I told you she just walked in!"

"You could've made her leave!"

"I was trying to!"

"It didn't look like you were!"

"It looked more like you were telling her to get comfy!"

Before he can say anything I walk out on the balcony and close the doors behind me.

We haven't even been here for a day and we're already arguing.

I pull out my cell phone and message Prim on Faceblr.

**Katniss Everdeen: You okay?**

** Primrose Everdeen: I'm fine :) **

**Katniss Everdeen: So you haven't been around mom? **

** Primrose Everdeen: Katniss i'm fine.**

** Haymitch & Effie will take good care of me. **

** Stop worrying.**

**Katniss Everdeen: Okay. **

** Primrose Everdeen: How are you and Peeta doing?**

**Katniss Everdeen: I snapped at him earlier for not understanding how worried I was about you, and we got into a fight a few minutes ago because he let in Amber and I know he's faithful I just don't trust her, this vacation was supposed to get us away from all the Amber drama. **

** Primrose Everdeen: Don't take out your anger on Peeta remember he has problems too and just tell him how you feel about the whole Amber thing. **

**Katniss Everdeen: Okay i'll talk to him thanks little duck. **

** Primrose Everdeen: You're welcome , gtg byee :) **

**Katniss Everdeen: Bye (: **

I take a deep breath and walk into the room.

"Peeta i'm sorry I shouted at you earlier I was just mad, frustrated, worried, sad and it wasn't right to take that out on you." I say while sitting on the bed next to him.

He has his face in his hands.

"And about Amber, I trust you Peeta but I don't trust her and I know she wont stop until you're hers." I say , I don't think about my words, I just let the words flow because if I think about it i'll mess up.

He lifts up his head

"It doesn't matter, She'll never have me, I love you way too much to leave you or cheat on you."

"I know." I say with a smile.

He leans over and kisses me on my lips.

"Now what do you mean you saw Trent?"

"I was at the pool and he started talking to me and asked me to get a drink with him."

It's the first time i've seen Peeta looked so annoyed and angry at the same time.

"It's okay Peeta." I say kissing his forehead.

"We'll make sure that they never bother us again by the end of this trip."

"Really?"

"Yeah we'll get through this."

"**Together?"** He asks

"**Together."** I say with a smile **[1]**

**[1] – Quoted from ' The Hunger Games ' **

**Thanks for the R & R'S , Follows and Favourites, Have a nice day! (: **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I don't own the hunger games or any of the characters. Warning there is a sex scene at the end of this chapter.  
**

**4 Weeks Later**

So we've been here 4 weeks and Peeta and I have already almost hit second base, twice. I'm not sure if i'm ready to take that next step and I know he wants to talk about it as much as I do but we can never find the right words. Amber's been sucking up to and now she's having lunch with us this afternoon and I know very well would rather Peeta go out with her than me.

It's early in the morning and i'm watching the sun rise while sitting in one of the squatters' chairs on the balcony while sipping a cup of hot chocolate, Peeta's asleep and i've come to realize he's a heavy sleeper, honestly he could sleep through an apocalypse.

I smile as the sun peaks out from the horizon.

I hear the door open and look around to see Peeta. He yawns and takes a seat in the squatters chair next to me.

"I was a bit worried when I woke up and didn't see you."

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

We sit in a comfortable silence and watch the sun come up together.

We bathe, get dressed and walk down to the restaurant for breakfast at 10:00 AM. This hotel happens to be a hotel, restaurant and bar. Plus the restaurant and bar part is built in the ocean.

I have an omelet with bacon and ham with a few scones and a glass of water, while Peeta has 4 waffles, a glass of OJ and yogurt.

"I could get used to this." I say while looking out at the sea.

"It is wonderful, but the best part of it all would have to be being with you." He says reaching for my hand over the table, I smile and I give it to him.

"I just hope I could get through this whole thing without your mom killing me." I say

"Dad and I would never let that happen."

"Okay."

"Hey Peeta mind if I join you?" Amber asks

I roll me eyes and look back at the sea, a great moment ruined by her.

"Yes I do, please go away."

"You know you want me to sit here Peeta."

"No. I don't."

"Come on we can ditch the whore and go sit over there." She says

"Never call my girlfriend a whore again!"

"Now go away before I loose my temper!"

"I'll talk to you later." She says and she leaves.

"I wish she wasn't here." He says taking a bite out of his waffles.

"I wish she and Trent weren't here." I say eating my omelet.

"I know." He says drinking some OJ

"Trent is as persistent as Amber." I say

"Why yes I am." Trent says

I look at him and narrow my eyes.

"Go away." I snap

"I would but I know you want me to stay." He says winking at me

"No I don't."

"Come on Kat let's go have breakfast together over there." He says pointing at an empty table

"Don't call me that, and no." I say angrily

It feels weird when a guy other than Peeta calls me Kat.

"You turn me on so much when you're angry." He says trailing his index finger down my cheek.

I push it away, grab Peeta's orange juice and throw it in Trent's face.

"I like 'em feisty." He says

"Just go away!" I shout

"Okay, I'll call you later." He says he then grabs a napkin off our table and leaves.

I roll my eyes and put my head in my hands. I feel Peeta's hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go back to the room and have a dip in the pool." He says

I smile I know they wont be able to bother us there. This morning we pulled back some curtains against what we assumed was a window but it turned out to be the glass doors leading to an inside pool.

I put on my black, strapless, bandeau bikini, Peeta buts on some blue beach shorts and we get in the pool.

"I love the fact that we can't be interrupted in here." I say while swimming to the center of the pool

"Me too."

"I hope Prim's alright."

"Kat, she will be fine and if anything happens to her i'll arrange for us to get the soonest plane back, alright?"

"Alright." I say sadly and look down at my feet.

He walks up to me and cups my face in his hands.

"Look at me."

I look up.

"Stop worrying, you're on vacation I want you to relax, do you think Prim would like it if she found out you were worrying about her 24/7 while you were here?"

"No, you're right, i'll stop, Haymitch and Effie will keep her safe."

"Good." He says and he presses his lips against mine.

I bring my legs up, wrap them around the small of his back and put arms around his neck.

He grabs my butt and I slowly grind against him, he walks with me until my back is against the wall at the edge of the pool and begins thrusting into me.

I moan into his mouth and the kiss deepens.

It escalates quickly from a passionate kiss to a fiery one, still full of passion but more over powered by the lust.

He continues thrusting into me, I grind harder against him and I pass my left hand up his neck and through his hair.

He continues thrusting but pulls his lips away from mine and begins trailing kisses down my neck, to my collarbone and back up again.

"Mmmm, Peeeeta." I moan

He stops kissing my neck and brings his lips back up to mine. I kiss him as if i'd die if I didn't.

Our lips part and we breathe heavily. This time he stops thrusting and I stop my grinds.

"Katniss, now might not be the best time to ask this but...are you ready?"

I don't even have to wonder what he's talking about because this is a long over due conversation.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes." He says with a smile.

I give him a quick peck on the lips and we get out of the pool.

We rinse ourselves dry off and lay on the bed in our robes wrapped in each-other's arms,we drift off.

* * *

"Peeta!" I say while shaking him

"Wake up or we'll be late for lunch." I say shaking him harder.

He doesn't budge, I walk over to the kitchen sink, fill a cup with cold water and pour it on his head.

"AHHHH." he screams and sits up

"Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up." I say giving a shrug

He smiles at me.

"What?" I ask

He slowly walks over to me and tickles me.

"Peet-peeta, sto-stop." I say while laughing uncontrollably.

He smirks and stops.

"We need to get ready now or we'll be late for lunch."

"What's the time?"

"1:30 PM, we have an hour to get ready."

"Alright."

We get dressed, I wear a white strapless summer dress with green slippers, my hair is curled but I put it in a bun and have a few strands falling down on the side of my face and i'm wearing some pink lip gloss ,while Peeta wears some jeans , a white t-shirt and brown men's sandals.

We walk down to the restaurant and I see Amber sitting at the table in a dress with a little too much of her boobs outside. We walk up to the table and take our seats.

"Katniss you look lovely, right guys?" says

"Yeah she looks nice." Rye says

"You look lovely dear." Bannock's Fiance says, she is really pretty and very nice.

"You look great." Bannock says

"No, It's Amber who looks gorgeous." says

"Peeta look at Amber." says

"I've seen better." Peeta says

I smile, that's my Peeta.

We order lunch.

The whole time we're there goes on and on to Peeta about how 'amazing' Amber is.

"Stop being so ungrateful!"

"I'm trying to give you a prefect girl for you and you settle for that slut!"

"Mom!" Rye and Bannock yell in unison

Peeta's face goes red with anger.

"Stop!" His dad says

"Don't call her that!" Bannock's Fiance yells

"She's not a slut! Don't you ever say anything like that about my girlfriend again!"

My eyes fill up with water, i'm tired of being called that. I get up and run to our room. I lay on the bed a cry.

I've had enough people calling me that to last a lifetime. My whole life i've been called words like 'ugly' 'slut' 'whore' 'disgusting' 'fat' and before I could just brush it off but now it's like all the hurt felt from over the years has caught up with me and I can't help but cry.

I hear the door open and by the sound of the footsteps I know it's Peeta but he's not alone.

I continue to sob into the pillow and I feel his hand rest on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about my mom Katniss."

"I-it's o-okay." I manage to say

"Peeta why don't you go back to lunch while I talk to Katniss." Daisy, Bannock's Fiance says

I hear Peeta leave and close the door behind him.

"You want a hug?" She asks and I nod

She walks over to the bed and sits next to me. I hug her and cry into her chest while she comforts me.

"Don't cry, you're not a slut, I know you're not."

"Peeta's mom is very miserable and mean don't listen to her you are an amazing girl Katniss and i'd rather you be with Peeta than Amber."

"Really." I ask looking up at her.

"Yes, you're smart, funny, kind and you care about Peeta."

"I know Amber only likes him for his looks but you like him for him."

"Don't let make you cry you have to stand up to her like I did and she'll stop, she still wont like you but she'll stop."

"S-she did this to you?" I ask

"Yeah, she hates me but I let her know she can't hurt me or push me around and now she doesn't insult me anymore."

"So all I have to do is s-stand up to her?" I ask

"Yes."

"And if she insults you again i'll have your back."

"Thanks Daisy."

"No problem."

She walks over to the kitchen and gets so tissue for me to wipe my eyes and hands it to me, she also gives me a glass of water.

"I'm going back down to lunch Bannock will be waiting for me."

"If you're not busy later we could get out of this hotel and we can get some ice-cream and go to the beach." She says

"I'd like that." I say

"Bye Katniss."

"Bye Daisy."

* * *

**Madge Undersee: Annie, Johanna, Finnick and Gale say Hey**

**Katniss Everdeen: Tell them I say hey **

**Madge Undersee: So Amber and Trent are there?**

**Katniss Everdeen: Yes and they wont leave us alone. **

**Madge Undersee: Don't let them get to you. **

**Katniss Everdeen: I wont but they will not go away no matter how many insults we throw at them. **

**Madge Undersee: You and Peeta are just going to have to do something that will make them regret they ever tried to ruin your relationship. **

**Katniss Everdeen: Like what?**

**Madge Undersee: I'm not good at that kind of thing, Jo might know but it's better if you two come up with it yourselves we don't know how you're feeling. **

**Katniss Everdeen: Right. **

**Madge Undersee: Wanna see some pictures we took? **

**Katniss Everdeen: Yes! **

The first picture is Madge and gale making out on a boat in the river seine.

The second one is with all of them annoying a mime. Finnick is pulling his ear, Annie is poking his face, Madge is playing with his fingers , Gale is pulling his hair and Johanna is sticking her wet finger in his ear by the looks of it.

The third pick is Johanna running form the police.

The last picture is all of them under the Eiffiel Tower.

I smile at the pictures.

"What are you looking at?" Peeta asks

"Pictures of them in Paris." I say pointing at the screen

"Ahh." He says taking a seat next to me.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah Daisy made me feel better."

"Okay, i'm so sorry-"

"No, It's alright I feel better now." I say holding his hand

He smiles and kisses me on my lips.

We're interrupted when Madge messages me.

**Madge Undersee: Wanna vid chat with us? **

**Katniss Everdeen: Yes! **

We video chat for about an hour then say goodbye because Madge and Annie want to go shopping.

Peeta and I are sitting on the bed watching t.v when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." We say in unison

"Hey Katniss, ready to go?" Daisy says

"Yes, let me change my clothes."

I change quickly , kiss Peeta goodbye and we leave.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss and Daisy went out to spend some time together so i'm alone, they've been gone for a few hours. I get up and take a walk to the pool which is a mistake because Amber and Trent are here I turn around to head back to the room and I hear Amber call out to me but it just makes me walk faster.

However she catches up.

"Peeta I just want to talk."

"About?" I ask turning around to face her

"You, me...us." She says with a smile

"Katniss isn't here so you don't have to pretend you don't like me." She says

"I never pretend not to like you, I don't like you."

"I know you want me Peeta, your mother was right you don't have to settle for her." She says in what I assume is supposed to be a suductive voice.

"I don't want you Amber and I never will." I say and leave but she follows me

"How about we go back to my villa and have a drink."

"No."

"Come on Peeta just one."

"No." I walk faster

I head to the jetty leading to the resturant but she still follows me.

She grabs my arms and rests her head on my shoulder but I push her off me a little too forcefully because she falls into the water.

"Peeta help me!" she shouts

**Katniss' POV**

We went to the beach and it was beautiful the sky was blue the water was blue and shimmering, the sand was white and the sun was hot. We swam for a little while and now we're in a book store in the mall.

"So you've been here before?" I ask Daisy while searching a shelf for a book

"Yes, once , just me and Bannock."

"How long were you two dating before he popped the question?"

"Three years."

"Could you ever see yourself marrying Peeta?"

"Well I never wanted to get married, I always thought I was better off alone but yes I could see myself marrying Peeta, I couldn't do any better."

"Aww young love." She says and I laugh.

**Peeta's POV**

I can't leave her to struggle in the water the thought is tempting but it wouldn't be very nice.

I jump in and swim to her. When I reach her she stops struggling and smirks.

"I knew you'd come around." She says and she leans forward to kiss me.

I push her away quickly and swim back to the jetty

"No don't leave me!"

I get out of the water and onto the jetty and head back to me and Katniss' room.

**Katniss' POV**

"This is the one." I say showing the book to Daisy

"The faults in our stars by John Green."

"Let's hope it doesn't make you cry." She says

"I doubt any book could make me cry." I say

"I'll buy it for you." She says and we pay for it and go

We're sitting in a place known as ' Ricks' Cafe ' eating pizza.

I don't want this day to end but at the same time I really wanna get back to Peeta.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I kind of miss Katniss and she's only been gone for a few hours but I guess it's because we've spent every minute of every day together since we got here. Amber tried to come inside but I wouldn't let her i'm not getting into an argument with Kat today. I need to go to bed at night knowing everything is alright between us.

I hear a knock on the door and I go to answer it.

"Trent?"

"Peeta may I come in?"

"Umm, sure."

"I just wanted to say no hard feelings if I f**k your girlfriend before you do."

"What?!"

"You know your girlfriend, Kantiss Everdeen, Seam Town whore..."

"She is not a whore!"

I punch him in his nose and it begins bleeding but I don't think that's enough so I punch him in the eye.

"Get out." I say pushing him out the door

**Katniss' POV**

We leave and head home. Daisy offers to walk me back to my room just in-case I walk into Trent who I told her about at Ricks' Cafe. I do see him but he's running back to his room and he has a bloody nose and black eye.

Me and Daisy look at him with confused expressions on our faces and she drops me off at our room.

"Thanks for that Daisy it really got my mind off things."

"Anytime, i'm Room 4 if you ever wanna talk."

"Okay." I say, we hug and I go inside.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I missed you in the few hours I was gone." I say

"I missed you too."

He walks over to me and we kiss.

"I saw Trent he had a bloody nose and black eye."

"Yeah I caused that." Peeta says

"What did he do?"

"Insulted you."

"Oh."

"Yeah had a good time with Daisy?"

"Yes, she bought me a book."

"Nice." He says when I show it to him

"Try not to cry."

"It's not possible for a book to make me cry Peeta."

"If you say so."

"I'm tired." I say resting the things down and lying on the bed.

"Well maybe you should get some rest." He says laying next to me

"Nah, not yet."

"Would you ever marry me?" I blurt out before I can even think about my words

"Yes."

He says and he lies ontop of me and kisses me on the lips. He deepens the kissing by putting his toungue in my already awaiting mouth, he massages my tounge with his and I gently close my eyes. The pleasure i'm getting from this one little kiss is surprising but I need more of him. I remove his shirt and he removes mine. He pulls his lips away from mine and trails kisses down my neck to my collar bone and back up again.

He begins fondling with my breasts and nipples, before I knew it my nipples were hard.

I pass my hand through his hair and moan his name.

"Peeetaaa."

He removes my bra in one swift movement and places his hand between my thighs and begin rubbing soft, circular motions.

"Mmmm, Peeta."

I feel myself getting wet and he kisses me again this kiss is filled with lust and need. He moves my panty aside and shoves a finger in, I jerk in surprise and he moves in and out. I moan in pleasure and slowly slip my hand in his pants and grab his d**k. He moans into my throat and pulls his lips away from mine.

"I'm ready." I say

"If you feel any pain at all tell me."

I nod, he quickly removes his pants and boxers and easily pulls off my panties. I wrap my legs around the small of his back.

He slowly pushes his length through my warm moist folds. I wince in pain.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, continue please."

He continues and the pain escalates into pleasure. He begins thrusting and I close my eyes and throw my head back in pleasure.

"Peetaaaa."

"Faster."

He doesn't hesitate and picks up speed on his thrusts, my nails rake up and down his back and i'm surprised at the sounds that are coming out of my mouth.

"Ooh Peeta, harder." I scream as I continue racking up and down his back with my nails.

His thrust become harder and faster. I feel him deeper inside me. My walls contract around his dick and I writhe under him.

"Fuck Katniss." He moans into my ear

I scream his name as several waves of pleasure hit me. I feel him pull out of me and then he cums all over my belly.

We collapse into each-other covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He rolls off me.

"Sorry I cumed on you I just didn't wanna risk getting you pregnant." He says as his breaths start to go back to normal

"It's okay." I say

He smiles and I nuzzle into his chest.

"I love you Peeta."

"I love you too Kat."

We fall asleep wrapped in each others arms covered in the sweat from our love making.

**So that was the 9th Chapter thanks for the R&R'S , FOLLOWS, FAVS have a good day! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N- DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **

**3 Days Later**

**Friday(July 8th)**

Peeta's working on a drawing back at our room so I decided to take a walk and give him some space.

It's a waxing crescent moon and I'm observing palm trees, gazing at the ocean and looking at the stars. I feel like someone is walking behind me and turn around to see Trent.

"Hey Katniss." He says while making his way towards me, I don't like the look in his eyes so I back away from him.

"Umm, hi."

I feel my back knock against a tree and I gulp. He walks up to me and places on hand on the tree trunk above my head.

"I don't like what your boyfriend did to my nose and eye."

"Well you probably deserved it."

"You know I was going to wait until we were back at my villa, but I guess we could do this now." He says while cupping my cheek.

"Leave me alone." I say while pushing his hand away and pushing him off me.

I walk quickly to the direction of me and Peeta's room.

"I know you don't mean that." He says while wrapping his arms around me.

"Get off me!" I scream

"Shhh." He clasps one of his hands over my mouth and tightens his grip on me.

I sink my teeth into his hand and he pulls it away from my mouth quickly but he doesn't let my body go.

"You know how much that turns me on." He whispers in my earc

I squirm around in his arms in hope to get free but he just tightens his grip on me even more he pushes me against a wall and holds me tightly by my throat.

"Stop." I manage to choke out

"Yeah doesn't feel good does it,now you know how Amber felt." He squeezes my throat with his hand

"Please."

"No i'm not done with you."

"I don't like what you did to my sister, but I still want you."

He forces his lips against mine and I feel like puking.

He pushes my dress up and I shake my head as a tear rolls down my cheek.I try pushing the dress down but he slaps my hand away and pins it down I know no one will see me because we are concealed by trees, no one can save me now. He unzips his pants.

I see a scarf blow across the grass and land behind his feet and Daisy run after it she looks at me in shock and I manage to mouth help me before everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up screaming.

"Katniss."

"It's alright you're safe now."

I begin to sob and she holds me.

"Bannock can you go get Peeta."

"Okay."

"No, i'll tell him, please don't go get him." I say but the amount of pain I feel in my throat to say that makes me want to cry.

He nods and sits back down.

I continue to cry, Daisy wipes my tears with some tissue and gives me a glass of water but it's hurts to swallow.

"You're okay now, he can't hurt you." She coos and I continue to cry into some tissue.

I cry so much that I get a horrible headache and everything goes black again.

* * *

When I wake up it's morning, I breathe heavily and clutch on to the sheet below me, i look up and see Daisy and Bannock dancing around the room, Daisy is laughing. They always look so happy together.

I spent most of the night to tossing and turning.

I look at Daisy she has red hair and green eyes she is very slim and curvy and always wears her hair down. Bannock is muscular like Peeta he's also blonde and has blue eyes, he's tall but he isn't as handsome as Peeta.

They stop when they notice i'm awake.

"Are you okay?" Daisy asks

I nod because it hurts too much to speak

"Peeta was worried about you I told him you were spending the night here, I didn't tell him what happened though." Bannock says.

"You ready to go back to your room?" Daisy asks

I nod and she walks me over there.

"Be careful okay, make sure someone's with you the next time you walk at night."

"In-fact make sure someone is with you always."

I nod, mouth thank you and give her a hug. Daisy treats me like how my mother would before she became so distant.

Daisy put some make up on my neck to cover the bruises but i cover as much of my neck with my hair as i can.

I walk in and see Peeta sitting on the bed, his hair is messy and he has bags under his eyes.

"You should have told me you were spending the night with them I was worried." He says while getting up and pulling me into his arms

"I'm sorry." I say barely loud enough for him to hear but it still kind of hurts.

"What's wrong with your voice?" He asks worriedly while pulling away.

"My throat's just a bit sore, it's alright." I can't tell him what happened, not now.

"Well sit down on the bed and i'll make you something to help your throat."

"It's okay, you don't have to."

"No, I want to please just sit on the bed."

"Okay."

I sit on the bed and watch as he mixes some honey and lime.

"Drink this."

I drink it.

"So what made you decide to spend the night with Bannock and Daisy?"

"Umm, I just felt like it."

I hate lying to Peeta but I don't want to tell him now, I don't want to stress him out even more.

"Okay, wanna go for a walk?"

My eyes widen because if we go for a walk we could run into Trent who I am now terrified of.

"Katniss are you okay?" Peeta asks holding my hands in his.

"Yeah...i'm fine, let's go."

I change my clothes and we take a walk around the hotel, there's a spa and a second larger pool and a gift shop.

On our way back to the room we walk past Trent and I look down but I feel his eyes on me. It sends shivers down my spine and I hold back the tears.

"I'm okay." I tell myself

I tighten my grip on Peeta's hand and we finally reach our room.

"Kat are you sure you're okay, you've been acting weird today."

"I'm fine." I say but i'm not.

He nods and kisses me on my lips but i'm not as relaxed as I usually am, I just get flashbacks of last night and I become tense.

He pulls away and looks at me worriedly.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No." I say while looking at the ground, I can't look him in his eyes and lie to him

"I just need some sleep."

"Okay." He says but I know he knows i'm hiding something from him.

I lie down on the bed, he tucks me in and kisses me on my forehead.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I'm sitting on a squatters chair on the balcony working on the drawing I started last night. I know that Katniss is hiding something from me, something that Daisy and Bannock know about. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was lying when he said she just wanted to spend the the night with them.

Something is wrong, the smiles she has been giving me all day don't hide the pain in her eyes and it's hurting me that something is breaking her and there is nothing I can do about it.

I sip water and head over to Daisy and Bannock's room, I need to know what's going on. I give Katniss another kiss on her forehead, place a glass of water on the table next to the bed and leave.

**Katniss' POV**

I open my eyes as soon as I hear Peeta leave. I don't want him to leave my side, I feel like i'm in danger without him here with me. He isn't here to protect me if Trent shows up, because i'm alone I let the tears fall. I keep getting flashbacks of what happened last night everytime I close my eyes. I hate hiding this from Peeta but I just can't tell him. I drink the glass of water he left for me.

I get off the bed and slowly make my way over to the pool and jump in. I hold my breath and close my eyes and allow myself to slowly sink to the bottom until I feel like i'm suffocating and I swim back to the top for air. I sit at the side of the pool and cry again.

"Why can't I stop crying?" I say out loud

"I'm strong."

"I'm okay." I lie to myself

**Peeta's POV**

"Can you two please just tell me what's wrong with Katniss?"

"Peet she's fine." Bannock says but I know he's lying

"Stop telling me that, I know she's not fine, what's going on?"

"Nothing is wrong with her Peeta." Bannock lies again

"If something is, she will tell you." Daisy says

I know Daisy would never tell a lie.

"Daisy if something was wrong with her you would tell me right?" I ask

"Peeta...if something is wrong she will tell you." Daisy replies stressing on the 'she will tell you'

"I need to know now, i'm worried about her."

"It breaks my heart to see the hurt in her eyes."

"Please tell me."

"She's fine." Bannock says

"NO SHE'S NOT JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH!" I shout angrily

**Katniss' POV**

I get up, have a shower and put on clothes. I look in the mirror and see the bruises are still on my neck. I tell my self not to cry and walk over to our bedroom.

I gasp when I see Trent sitting on the bed.

"You know you didn't give me the chance to finish off what I was going to do last night."

"How did you get in here?" I say but it causes me pain in my throat

"That's not important." He says walking over to me

I run to the bathroom but he grabs me.

His hand is over my mouth again and I want to burst into tears but that wouldn't be wise.

"Now where were we?" He whispers in my ear

He begins trailing kisses down my neck and I get a headache from how hard i'm trying not to cry.

**Peeta's POV**

"Daisy please tell me what's going on she's been acting strange all day, like she's a hollow shell of her former self."

"Peeta-"

"Don't lie to me I just want to know the truth."

"Yes something is wrong, but she said that she would rather tell you herself."

"I'm sorry bro but we said we would let her tell you."

"But she wont." I say

"She will just give her some time." Daisy says

"Okay." I say

"Next time don't lie to me I just want to make her feel better."

**Katniss' POV**

My eyes fill up with tears but I refuse to let them fall.

I kick him in his dick and then elbow him in his belly, he lets go of me and I run into the bathroom and lock the door.

"You bitch!" I hear him yell on the other side of the door.

I run over to the phone by the sink and dial Daisy and Bannock's room number.

Daisy picks up the phone.

"Katniss?"

"Trent is in our room, i'm hiding in the bathroom, please send Peeta over."

"Oh dear, okay."

I hear her tell Peeta to come over and I hang up the phone.

"Open this door or i'll kick it down!" Trent yells on the other side

I sit in a corner of the bathroom with my knees up to my chest and I tell myself i'm okay. The tears fall and I put my head in my knees while rocking back and forth. I cry until I get a horrible headache and black out again.

* * *

when I wake up i'm on the bed and Peeta's looking down at me sadly.

He hands me some water and I drink it.

"How are you?"

"Peeta I have something to tell you..."

I tell him everything from last night to a few hours ago, I tell him how it hurts to talk and he holds me while I cry. He gets very angry but i tell him not to hurt Trent.

"It's okay, i'll make sure he never hurts you again." He coos as he strokes my hair

I hold on to him and he continues comforting me with soothing words.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want to ruin your morning and I didn't know how." I say between sobs

"Katniss you wouldn't have ruined my morning, if anything like this happens again tell me right away, okay?"

I nod and he continues to comfort me.

"Try to get some sleep."

I shake my head.

"I can't."

He crawls into bed with me and wraps his loving arms around me.

"Try, you need some rest."

"I'll be here the whole time."

"Promise me you wont leave my side." I say

"I promise."

He kisses me on my forehead and I fall asleep.

I wake up screaming from nightmares of last night, of mom hurting Prim and of mom hurting me but Peeta's arms and lips are there to comfort me and put me back to sleep again.

* * *

When I finally awake I can tell it's late in the afternoon and I look up to see Peeta smiling at me. I smile back and lean up to kiss him, his lips meet mine halfway.

"So you're better now?" He asks when we pull away

"Yes, thanks for staying with me." I say

"When I said always I meant it."

I smile and he kisses me again.

But then I remember that i'm still here at the same hotel as Trent and Prim is back home and mom could be attacking her.

My smile fades and I rest my head on Peeta's chest.

"I won't let him hurt you."

"I messaged Prim, she said that you could call her when you woke up."

I smile and look up at him.

"Thank you." I mouth

"You're welcome." He says and he kisses my nose.

"I'm going to have a shower." He says while locking the front door.

"You can call Prim on that phone, Haymitch's house # is on a paper next to it." He says pointing at the phone

I nod and he goes to the bathroom.

I dial the number and wait for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" I hear Prim's voice and it makes me smile, I miss my little duck.

"Hey Prim it's Katniss."

"Oh hey." I hear the joy in her voice

"How are you?How are things?"

"Well mom...she got in last night and tried to hurt me but Haymitch protected me, she also threatened to burn the house down."

"What?! I'll come back-"

"No. Stay there with Peeta, I want you to relax."

"She's started drinking less coffee so I guess we're getting somewhere."

"Okay."

"How are things going for you down there?"

I want to tell her everything about Trent, Amber and Peeta's mom but I guess it's best if I don't.

"Everything's going just fine."

"Good, well I have to go to Rue's now so bye."

"Bye little duck, have fun."

She hangs up the phone and I hang up too. I feel like I swallowed nails with that little talking I did.

I hope Haymitch continues to protect her I don't want anything to happen to her.

I walk to the balcony and look out at the pool, it's called an ' infinity pool ' because from above it looks like it's connected to the ocean.

I hear Peeta's footsteps and then feel him wrap his arms around my waist, at first I tense up when I think back to last night but I relax again when I remember it's Peeta and he wont hurt me. He rests his head on my shoulder and I smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kat."

"Peeta?"

"Yeah Kat?"

"I want you to make love to me."

* * *

A few exhilarating hours later we're laying in bed wrapped in each other's arms and covered in the residue of our love making.

Today may have started off bad but i'm feeling better now thanks to Peeta.

"That was nice." I say nuzzling into him.

"Yes, it was." He says kissing the top of my head

* * *

"Kat." I hear Peeta say but I can't place if i'm imagining it or if it's real.

"Katniss wake up."

I feel him shake me and I know it's real.

I open my eyes and look up at him. He's smiling at me.

I yawn and stretch.

"What is it?" I ask my throat is feeling much better.

"We have to get ready for dinner now or we'll be late, unless you want to order room service."

"No, let's go down for dinner."

I get up and we get dressed. I wear a black, tight strapless dress that reaches just under my ass , along with some black heels. I give myself a smoky eye and put on some lip gloss. I wear a diamond necklace and diamond earrings. I have my hair in a half up half down style. Peeta is wearing a tux and some black formal dinner shoes. I put make up on my neck to cover the bruises.

We shouldn't have to dress up this much but his mom says she wants us to look "presentable" on this vacation and we want to stay on her good side, if she even has one.

"Do i look okay?"

"You look gorgeous as usual." He says and presses his soft lips against mine

I smile against his lips and return the kiss. I want to deepen it but it could lead to something that will make us late.

* * *

As I enter the restaurant everyone looks at me, I ignore it and walk to the table. I stiffen when I see Amber and TRENT sitting at the table along with Peeta's family and Daisy.

Peeta places his left hand on the small of my back and whispers it will be okay in my ear. I nod and we walk to the table and sit.

"Took you long enough." mumbles

I roll my eyes and we order our food.

The whole time we sit there I feel Trent's eyes on me and it makes me feel very uncomfortable. I just continue eating and avoid looking at him.

"You look rather sexy Katniss." He says and I see a smirk on his lips

I don't answer, instead I sip some of my wine.

"You could've at least picked up a whore with manners." says to Peeta

"This is another reason why Amber is right for you she is polite."

Before he can react I stand up to her like Daisy said I should.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" I snap

"I'm am not a whore or a slut!"

"If you want me to respect you, you will respect me!"

"And if you haven't noticed Peeta and I are very happy together and he is not and never will be interested in Amber!"

She shuts up and mumbles something under her breath.

"Were you saying something?"

"No."

"Alright."

Daisy gives me a well done look. Peeta's mother doesn't speak for the rest of the night. Hopefully this is the last time Amber will join us for a meal.

**A/N- Thanks for the Reads, Reviews, Favourites and Follows. Have a great day! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N-DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER**

**July 16th**

rented a car, bought a map and now we're driving around the island. We've been to all the forts, Grande Anse and BBC beach, a museum and two waterfalls. This is a beautiful island. It's different from what i'm used to.

We're heading home now, i had a great day with Peeta's family, hasn't said anything to me all day and Peeta has been nothing but the amazing, caring , loving boyfriend he always is.

I haven't seen or heard from Trent for a while but i know he's watching me. I can feel it, it may sound a bit weird but i can. I'm terrified that something bad is going to happen but i haven't discussed this with Peeta.

Amber doesn't join us for meals anymore but she's still at Peeta.

* * *

Finally we're back at our room, i had a great day but i'm tired and it's good to be back here. Everything with mom seems to be going well she's stopped the coffee altogether. Prim wants to move back home but Haymitch and Effie won't let her, they have been watching mom very closely and don't trust to put Prim in her care yet.

I think the whole giving up coffee thing was too sudden and find something kind of suspicious

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"What?"

"Oh, the mom giving up coffee thing."

"You know we could go back home if you want." He says with a smile but i know that he doesn't want to but he only will if that's what makes me happy.

"Nope, I love being with you, always, everyday like this, i'm not going to end it early."

He smiles and presses his lips against mine. He quickly scoops me up and lays me on the bed.

"Peeta not now i'm tired."

We actually haven't done it since the day after Trent tried to rape me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says innocently

I give a little laugh

He starts trailing his warm lips across my neck.

i pass my fingers through his curly hair. It's gotten longer, much longer and as much as i like it this way, it needs to be cut.

"Mmmmm."

He pulls his lips away from my neck and looks at me.

"What?" I ask with a smile

"You're so beautiful."

I smile and shake my head, i've never thought of myself as pretty, so definitely not beautiful.

"No, you are." He says and then he presses his soft lips against mine.

"Am i or is this just your way of seducing me?"

He gives a little laugh.

"You are." He says and kisses my nose

I blush.

"So what do we do now?"

"Huh?"

"We've basically seen the whole island, what do we do now?"

"We make the most of the time we have here together, enjoy waking up in each-other's arms and fall asleep in them. Go on picnic's go to the beach, i don't know."

"What do you want to do Peeta?"

"Anything, as long as i'm with you."

I smile.

"I love you Kat."

"I love you too Peeta."

He brings his soft lips back to my neck and trails kisses down to my collarbone and up again to my jaw.

"Mmmm...I said i was tired."

"Then let me do all the work." He says and then continues kissing my neck

I nod

It's not long before all our clothes are on a pile on the ground and Peeta's on top of me.

His soft lips tangle with mine and i feel my heart beat speed up, I wrap my legs around the small of his back and then feel his tip at my entrance. He slowly slides into my moist folds and i soon feel him in my hot , wet core, I give a pleasurable moan into his mouth. He begins thrusting in and out of me and i dig my nails into his back.

"Katniss." He moans into my ear barely above whisper

"Peeeeta."

"I love you." He says and kisses my neck

"I love you so much." He says and kisses me on my lips

His thrusts pick up speed and i feel like i'm near my climax. He pulls out of me and brings his lips down to my folds. Licking, sucking, twirling his tongue inside me, I hold on to his head and push down on it. I finally reach my climax and scream out his name as familiar waves of pleasure hit.

He brings his head out from between my legs and presses his lips against mine, i taste myself of his tongue.

He removes himself from on top of me and lays next to me.

"Sorry about what i did at the end i just-"

"No it was great." I say with a smile

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"Was i your first?"

"Yes."

"Was i yours?"

"Of course, i didn't have friends before you or a boyfriend."

"Oh."

Now that i think about it i was pretty lonely up until the point i met Peeta, if it weren't for Prim the only people i would have talked to would be mom, dad and Haymitch. I hated being alone i always wanted to have a friend but any time someone tried to be friends with me i would push them away because it seemed unatural. I don't know why i let Peeta in or trusted him, it all just happened so quickly, to think if i hadn't gone to the park that day i wouldn't have became friends with the boy who i'm going to spend the rest of my life with.

Wait did i just say ' the boy i'm going to spend the rest of my life with'?I did tell Daisy i would marry him but am i that serious about it? Was he serious when he told me he would? I shouldn't be thinking about this now anyway we're still young.

But i do love Peeta with all my heart and i would love to have his children. I was always terrified of having children, the pain to be endured during labour and what if Peeta were to die? I might shut them out like my mom did with me and Prim, what if i'm not a good mom? I need him though, without him in my life i don't think i could go on. i never thought any boy would want to spend the left of their life with me.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I turn my head to face him.

"Just thinking about how much i love you."

He smiles, i love looking at Peeta when he smiles, his smile is enough to brighten my day.

"I love you too hun." He says and kisses me

After being with Peeta for 7 months i still blush when he calls me hun.

For our 7th month anniversary Peeta took me to the pool and we had chocolate covered strawberries, with champagne and his cheese rolls and we swam in the pool.

I don't know when he made the cheese rolls i didn't smell them or see any sign of the fact that he was making them.

He said he wanted to surprise me.

He pulls his lips away from mine and i lean my forehead against his.

I yawn.

"I'm still tired you know."

"Well get some rest." He says kissing the tip of my nose

I nod and rest my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me protectively like he always does and i fall asleep.

* * *

**I see a little girl with brown hair like mine and blue eyes like Peeta's she is very beautiful and wears a crown of flowers in her hair, a little boy with blonde hair like Peeta's and gray eyes like mine follows her on his cute toddler legs. I see a happy couple sitting in the grass smiling as the children dance around the meadow, the couple is me and Peeta.**

* * *

I wake up from my dream smiling to myself but when i look across at Peeta i see him spring up quickly and fling his eyes open in fear, he looks across at me and it somehow calms him down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I'll just go draw."

"Do you mind if i watch you?"

"I mean, if you don't want me to i could just-"

"Of course you can watch me draw."

I smile.

I love watching Peeta draw, the way his hands move with the pencil along the canvas. The way he bites his lips in concentration. He has this kind of patience that i know i would never posses not even in a million years.

I am also fascinated by his long,golden eyelashes.

He looks up at me and smiles, i blush.

It takes a while but i realize the drawing of the girl is meant to be me, it can't be though, she's so beautiful. She looks flawless, perfect. Nothing like me. The way Peeta sees me and the way i see myself are two different things and always will be.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

I kiss him on his cheek.

"My dad is taking me and my bro's out for a drink tonight."

"I don't want you to be here alone so maybe you should call-"

"No, we haven't heard from Trent in a while, i'll be fine alone."

I say and press my lips against his.

"Katniss-"

"Peeta i'll be fine, i'll go for a walk-"

"No, i don't want you leaving this house."

"Peeta, i'll be fine i can defend myself."

"Well you didn't when you had the chance to."

"Are you calling me weak?!"

"No Kat i'm just saying that-"

"You know what just hurry up and go with your dad already!"

"I don't need you here to protect me!"

"Katniss-"

"No just fuck off!"

He looks at me, puts on some clothes and then walks out of the room.

I didn't mean to snap but i'm not weak, i can defend myself, i didn't with Trent because he caught me off gaurd but i got away from him the second time. I'm not a baby he doesn't need to protect me. I have a shower and get dressed.

I walk out to the balcony and look out at the pool. I see Amber sitting next to Peeta and him her to go away. Maybe he would be better off with her, maybe i'm not right for him. I look at them sadly and at that same time he looks up and our eyes meet, i look down at the tiles beneath me and walk back inside.

I sit at the edge of the inside pool with my feet dipped in.

* * *

"You know how i feel about you Kat." Peeta says

I guess he must have read my thoughts like he always does in those few seconds our eyes connected.

I look up at him and then look away like he isn't even there, i'm not in the mood. I just feel empty. It may be back, something that occurred because of my dad's death, my mom ignoring us and the bullying. Some days i felt sad, some days i felt everything all at once and some days i just felt empty, nothing. It always came along with suicidal thoughts and at a point in time i would slit my wrists to feel something, anything. I couldn't kill myself, i had to be there for Prim when mom would shut her out. I never told Peeta about this, well i never told anyone, i thought it was gone but i guess i was wrong. It would come and go like waves crashing on the shore but i could never tell when. I can't tell him though, i don't know where to start, i don't even know what this thing is.

I look over at his reflection in the water and see the hurt in his eyes, i just look down at my feet and listen as he walks away.

* * *

It's night now and i'm on the balcony gazing at the stars, while having memories of all the nights i spent under them with Peeta. I don't feel happiness, peace or love like i usually do, i feel nothing.

I hear his footsteps, he kisses me on my cheek and says bye but i don't respond.

I'm sitting alone on the bed and i hear the voices inside my head, they're back, the torment is back.I sit on the bed for hours with my hands over my ears rocking back and forth with tears streaming down my face. I run over to my suitcase, open it, unwrap some tissue and pull out the silver razor blade which was meant to be used to shape my eyebrows. I slit it across my wrist and a feel a hint of pain which then brings me into a daze, at least i know i'm alive because for a while i wasn't sure. Finally some relief.

I say one more, but i keep going until i have about dozens on horizontal and diagonal cuts going down my wrist and arm. The blood trikles down my arm and i snap out of my daze rushing to the sink to wash it away. I rest a piece of tissue on it and bandage it when all blood seems to be gone.

I no longer feel anything however, i just feel nothing again. I lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling fan, i wonder what Peeta's doing now.

**Peeta's POV**

Me, my dad and brothers are sitting at a bar having a beer. They're talking and i'm just sitting here staring at the beer in my glass, it's my 5th glass and i was never one to drink out my problems but here i am. Does Katniss not trust me? Does she want the relationship to be over?

I'm really trying with her because i want this relationship to work more than anything. I don't want her to be just another girlfriend even though she's my first. I want to be with her always.

But i'm not even sure if she wants that.

**Katniss' POV**

Probably not thinking about me. I wish our room had a tub so i could just lay at the bottom of it and not breathe for a while. I could do that with the pool but i'm certain that once i feel the need for air i'll just let myself die.

I can't do that i need to get back to Prim, I need to be there to watch her grow up and help her through life's toughest challenges as she grows up.

I look down at my wrist and see blood seeping through the bandage. I take it off, wash the blood and put on a new one.

No one can see this.

I'm bored, i can't talk to Madge or Daisy because i'm not in the mood for people so i just go for a walk.

I put on a t-shirt, skinny jeans with a belt and my converse, i cover the bandage with some bracelets.

I look up at the stars as i walk, they once sent a surge of feelings through my body but not any-more .I look down and at the same time i knock into someone.

Trent.

"Hey, I've been watching you, waiting for the right time to get you alone." He says holding me by my waist

I push him away from me.

"Go away."

"What if i don't." He says looking into my eyes

I look away and continue walking back to the room but he grabs my arm.

"No, no, i thought you and i could spend some time together." He says spinning me around and holding my hands in his.

I pull my hands away and still refuse to talk to him.

I run towards the room but he chases me.

"You know how much i adore a challenge!" He shouts out

I run faster, i don't think i'll make it back to our room, he'll catch me so i run to Daisy's i don't even knock i burst through the door and quickly close it behind me. I lock it and turn around to see Daisy looking startled.

"Trent." I say

She nods.

"I told you not to walk alone."

"I was just going to come over and check on you, Peeta begged me to."

Even when i was shutting Peeta out he still set up to make sure i was okay while he was gone.

"Can i just stay here until Peeta gets back?"

"Of course."

Daisy tries talking to me but i don't really say much, i just brush her off, i don't want to interact with anyone, i just want to be alone. I can tell she notices my blood stained bandage even though it is covered by bracelets but she doesn't say anything, i think she may actually be afraid to.

I stare blankly at the cup of coffee in my hands, to think this is the same drink that prolonged my mother's anger.

I bring the coffee up to my lips and take a sip, it's bitter i am not very fond of the taste but i continue to drink it.

seconds turn into minutes and minutes to hours, i feel like i'm sitting there forever when Peeta and Bannock walk through the front door. I get up and walk towards them.

Peeta looks worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, let's go."

We go back to our room and lay in bed.

"Kat did i do something wrong."

"No."

"But you've been acting-"

"Give it a rest okay Peeta? Just forget it."

I say laying on my side, he doesn't say another word and eventually he falls asleep. I however don't i can't there's something preventing me from doing so. I get out of bed and sit on a squatters chair on the balcony, looking at the stars.

I remember all the moments spent under them with Peeta, i want to feel the way i usually do when i look at them but i don't, i want to feel something, it's only been a few hours and i'm tired of feeling nothing.

I remember that i used the stars for comfort, my thoughts then run on Prim. I hope she's okay.

I walk back inside and stand at Peeta's side of the bed and look down at him. His eyes are closed but i know he's awake, i try to smile like i usually do when i watch him sleep but i quickly fades. I lean down and press my lips against his, i feel him smile against my lips, i pull away and then lay on my side of the bed as soon as i do he pulls me into his arms and i realize what i needed to put me to sleep, him.

* * *

**July 30th**

It's been two weeks and i still feel nothing, mom attacked Prim a few days ago and when i found out i had no reaction, i just stared blankly at a wall and that's when i knew something has gone terribly wrong, this thing that consumes me needs to go.

I haven't spoken to Peeta in a week and he thinks he has done something wrong, but even before i stopped talking he would just hear a few words from me per day. This thing that makes me feel empty needs to go i want to feel again.

We had sex like a week ago because i thought it would help, but it just made things worse. I should tell him why i'm acting this way but it feels like all i can do these days are walk and breathe. The scars were fading away but were quickly replaced by new ones, i still haven't told anyone.

"Kat, please talk to me."

I look at him and i can see the emptiness in my eyes reflecting in his. He looks stressed.

"Please hun, at least tell me what i did wrong-"

And there it is for the first time in what felt like years i feel something, something stir deep in my stomach, the butterflies i get whenever Peeta calls me 'hun'

I cut him off with a kiss, it's long and passionate. I missed the way our lips connected and made us one.

I pull my lips away from his.

"I love you Peeta." I say while hugging him

"I love you too Kat."

"Never do that again."

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I guess i was in some kind of shock from mom hitting Prim."

I remember how i couldn't feel anything when i found out but now i do and i burst into tears, this must be so weird for Peeta.

I lean into his chest and cry, he comforts me none the less.

"Oh Peeta, if only i was there to protect her." I say with a sob

"I shouldn't have left her."

"Kat, there was nothing you could do."

"I was supposed to make sure she didn't get hurt and i just left her...it's my fault."

"Katniss it's not your fault, okay?"

"If anyone is to blame it's your mom, alright?"

I nod into his chest and continue crying. He comforts me like he always does.

"It'll be okay."

"Prim will be fine."

I then realize how hurt Peeta was feeling when i shut him out and i cry for that too.

"Peeta, i'm so sorry i shut you out." I say between sobs

"It's alright."

"No, it's not."

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry." i say this over and over until i run out of tears, get that headache again and everything goes black.

* * *

"Katniss." I hear Peeta say and my eyes open slowly, i feel a bit tired.

"Hey." I say with a smile.

"Come on i wanna take you somewhere."

"Where is it?"

"It's a surprise."

I get up have a shower and change into some shorts, a vest and some flip flops.

He takes me to a beach where it's just us, no disturbances. Everything about it is beautiful from the white sand beneath my feet to the blue, green waves that crash on the shore. We spend most of the day there and at 2PM we go home. We had a nice time swimming and splashing in the warm water.

I had a great day today with Peeta we're walking back to our room, with our fingers intertwined.

"Peeta your mom asked me to call you, she says to come straight away because it's really important." Amber says while approaching us.

He looks at me quizzically and i nod.

"I'll see you later." He says he then presses his lips against mine.

I walk back to the room alone, i open the door walk in and close it.

Before I have the chance to turn around i feel a sharp pain in my arm, i lose all strength in my legs and collapse to the ground, everything goes black.

**A/N- Thanks for the Reads, Reviews, Follows and Favourite, please continue. Sorry if this chapter was boring i was really tired when i wrote it and edited it the next one will be better. Happy New Year! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N-DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. There's a lot of everlark in this chapter it pretty much sums up the last 4 weeks they spend there, this might be a long chapter. The flashbacks and song lyrics in bold. Sorry for any bad spelling or missing words I read it over like 4 times but there could still be errors.  
**

**July 30th **

**That Night**

I open my eyes and scan the unfamiliar room. I look in-front of me and see a tall figure standing at the window with a wine glass in his hand.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." He says walking towards me and as he gets closer I realize it's Trent.

I look down and notice that i'm only wearing my underwear. I feel so exposed, i want to cover myself but i'm tied down to the bed.

"Where are my clothes?!"

"What did you do?!"

"Oh Katniss, i think it's better to focus on what i haven't done yet."

"What do you mean?" I ask as he stands over me

"Shhh, this wont hurt one bit." He says as he begins to undress.

"HELP!SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I scream

"Katniss, screaming for help will get you no where, Amber is taking good care of Peeta and she is distracting Daisy and Bannock at the same time." He says with a smile

"Now i don't want to keep you waiting any longer."

* * *

Hours later i'm curled up in a ball crying my eyes out with scratches on my arms and back. I didn't feel like how i feel when i do it with Peeta, i felt disgusted, scared, in pain, violated. He made sure it was as horrible for me as possible. I could not hate myself anymore right now and he says he's not done. How am i supposed to face Peeta again after this? He's probably going to say he never wants to see me again and that his mother was right about me.

He's locked all the windows and doors, closed the curtains and taken the key, I have no way out and I know i wont be as lucky as i was the last time, this time no one will save me.

He used nails and glass, he said that was my punishment for hurting his sister and keeping her away from the boy she loved.

But he raped me because he said he wanted me so bad.

He's back again, despite seeing how in pain i am he is still going to have his round four.

"Ready?" He says

I shake my head and continue to sob but he just smirks.

* * *

More hours later I'm sitting in the corner again he told me i could go and my clothes and underwear lay in a pile before me, i'm not sure i can walk or breathe or do anything. I'm shaking, my face is swollen from all the tears i cried and my eyes are red.

I'm covered in more scratches on my arms and back, some new ones on my legs and even the sole of my feet. I'm bleeding, it stings, i'm in so much pain right now but i'm all out of tears to cry.

I'm not sure where Trent is after he was done with me he put on his clothes and left as if nothing happened.

I bring my head up from my knees and see Amber and Peeta walk by through the glass doors, he looks like he's trying to get away from her and she just keeps following him. He looks across and sees me his eyes fill with shock, anger and pain.

He runs in and kneels down at my side.

"Katniss who did this to you?"

"Trent." I say but it causes me much pain and my voice sounds hoarse probably a result of all the screaming i did I quickly put my hand over my throat.

Amber runs in a few seconds after.

"Trent!"

Trent walks into the room with another glass of wine in his hand.

"What?"

"Why is she still here?!"

"I told her she could go ages ago, maybe she wants more." He says and winks at me.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THIS OR EVEN STEP FOOT NEAR MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE!" Peeta shouts angrily

Peeta walks over to Trent and punches him in his face 3 or 4 times, he finishes it off by kicking him in the dick. He then turns to Amber.

"And as for you i have had it up to my neck with you and your crap! Never talk to or come near me and Katniss again! You have run out of chances and i swear to God will not be able to control my anger!"

"Up yours Mellark." Trent says

Peeta ignores him.

He rushes over to me , wraps me in a robe , picks up my clothes and carries me to Daisy and Bannock's room.

* * *

I've never seen Daisy and Bannock look so hurt and angry but then again we all got closer on this trip and they treat me like i'm their kid.

"Daisy can you go over to our room and get Katniss some underwear and something to wear?" Peeta asks while handing her the room key.

she nods.

Peeta brings me into the bathroom, fills the tub with some warm water and places me in it. I think i am no longer out of tears because i cry.

"Shhhh, you're safe now." He says while passing a sponge over my skin. He looks really hurt to see me like this and I feel bad for it and don't even know how he can still bare the sight of me.

He washes out all the blood, treats my wounds and applies bandages. He washes my hair and helps me get into some new underwear and clothes.

He wipes my tears and pulls me into a hug.

"It's alright, i'm here now." He coos.

I lift my head off his chest and i'm about to speak but he puts his index finger on my lips.

"Your voice needs to rest."

I nod and he picks me up bridal style and carries me back to the room.

When we get back he places me on the bed and tucks me in. He kisses my forehead.

"Get some sleep hun."

Despite how horrible i feel now i still get those butterflies.

I nod and he wipes away the last of my tears.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I hate to see Kantiss like this, looking like she can feel nothing but pain and crying. She looks so beautiful when she's asleep but i know how broken she's feeling right now and all I can do is comfort her. The anger i showed towards Amber and Trent is more overpowered by the hurt i feel from them doing this to Katniss and the fact that my mother was in on it angers me more, i knew she could be cruel but i didn't think she would go this far.

**Madge Undersee: I can't believe he did that to Katniss :( **

**Peeta Mellark: Yeah, I hate to see her crying all the time like this, it's like she can't stop. **

**Made Undersee: I'm so sorry Peeta.**

**Peeta Mellark: I wish there was a way to get rid of them. **

**Madge Undersee: I have an Idea wanna hear it? **

**Peeta Mellark: Sure **

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

My eyes are closed but i'm not sleeping, i can't i'm scared that once i sleep i'll get nightmares that will seem so real I will paralyze in fear and Peeta isn't even here to comfort me.

I open my eyes and drink the glass of water that is at my bed side. I wish my voice would work so i could call Peeta and ask him to lay here with me and wrap his arms around me like he usually does but he's on his laptop and his back is facing me.

I wonder how he feels about all this if he hates just looking at me , maybe he's just being nice out of pity for me.

I sigh and then he turns around.

I motion for him to come sit next to me on the bed and he does so. When he sits on the bed and he immediately wraps his arms around me and i smile.

"Are you disgusted with me?" I mouth slowly enough for him to understand

"No, why would i be?"

"Kat he raped you, it's not your fault, don't feel bad, you have no reason to okay?"

I nod and he kisses the tip of my nose.

"I love you Peeta." I mouth

"I love you too Kat." He replies and i kiss him on his lips.

This is nothing like the kisses from Trent in the room, for those he forced his lips against mine and i felt horrible but for this kiss with Peeta i can feel all the love he has towards me in it.

We pull away.

"Did you get any rest?"

I shake my head.

"You should sleep Kat."

"Stay with me?" I mouth

"Always." He says and i fall asleep enveloped in his warmth.

* * *

**July 31st**

**Afternoon **

I'm sitting on Peeta's lap on a squatters chair on the balcony. Peeta has his nose nuzzled in my neck and i'm enjoying the sunset. I still can't walk because it hurts too much so Peeta has been carrying me around all day, i feel bad about it but he says it's fine.

I gently rub his arm.

"Peeta look." I whisper, my voice has gotten a little better

He lifts his head and smiles as we enjoy the last of the sunset together.

* * *

**That Night**

We sit on the balcony and gaze at the stars like we would back home after that he takes me inside and we order room service, because i can't walk down to the restaurant and he refuses to leave my side.

I just have some water and nachos while Peeta has a burger and fries.

After dinner we cuddle and watch 'The Titanic' .

"Aww Kat don't cry." Peeta says and kisses me on my forehead

"I'm not crying i just have something in my eye." I say softly while wiping away the tears with a tissue

"Right." He says with a little chuckle

I bury my head in his chest as the credits come up on the screen.

"You know I love being with you, like this." I whisper into his chest not expecting him to hear me

"I love being with you too Kat." He says while stroking my hair.

I smile.

I lift my head up and look him in the eyes, the first time I looked into those eyes I knew I was a goner I may not have admitted it but I knew.

"Sorry you had to spend the whole day cooped up in here with me." I say softly

"No, I loved every minute of it." He says and presses his lips against mine.

I smile against his lips and deepen the kiss, he pulls away and looks into my eyes i guess he doesn't want to take it too far because of what happened with Trent, he's probably right i'd be lying if i said that it hadn't been on my mind most of the day today.

I still feel dirty from what happened, I spent hours scrubbing at my skin in the shower until i realized the kind of dirty i was feeling couldn't be washed away by soap and water.

"Katniss I-"

"No, it's okay, I understand." I whisper

He nods.

"I'm so sorry." He says and I can hear the hurt in his voice.

"I should have seen it coming, been there earlier to save you."

He wanted to report Trent for rape but I wouldn't let him.

"No Peeta, it's not your fault." I say as loud as I can but I regret it because it makes my throat hurt really bad, Peeta senses this.

"Don't strain your voice hun." He says, I blush.

He smirks and kisses me on the tip of my nose.

"I wish we could go down to the infinity pool." I whisper and I lean into his chest.

He nods.

"Don't worry you'll be walking before you know it." He says into my hair

* * *

**August 3rd**

**Night**

Peeta helps me get dressed and places a blindfold over my eyes.

"Where are we going?" I ask with a little laugh, my voice is better now and it only hurts a little to walk.

"You'll see when we get there."

I feel like i'm being placed in a chair and then I feel like i'm moving.

When the blindfold is removed we're at the infinity pool and i'm sitting in a wheel chair. There are lights hanging all over the place, two paper lanterns on the table and there's some food with two glasses of champagne and a candle at the middle of a table filled with food.

I smile.

"You said you wanted to come here I just decided to make it a dinner date."

"Thank you." I say

"You're welcome." He says and kisses me on my cheek.

"Now let's eat." He says while pushing me towards the table with the food.

"I haven't seen Amber or Trent in a while." I say while cutting my steak.

"Maybe they got kicked out of the hotel because someone reported them for harassment or something." Peeta says with a shrug and sips some champagne

"You didn't?"

"I did." He says giving a smile

"I thought we could use a break from them."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He replies

"You know I could have walked here."

"I know but I didn't want you in any kind of pain."

We eat our food and sit at the pool side with our feet dipped in the water.

"I'm glad that they aren't here, we'll still have to put up with them when we get back though."

"Well let's make the most of last few weeks we have here."

I smile at him and he hands me a lantern, we release them together.

* * *

**Monday **

Peeta and I are having dinner with his family, when I found out his mom was in on Trent raping me I was furious, it's taking everything in me not to reach over the table and punch her in her face. I knew she was a witch but I didn't think she would go this far.

She avoids looking at me the entire time, good. She's probably aware of the fact that if she so much as breathes in my direction i would kill her. Peeta senses the tension between us.

"I think it's time for a dance." He says while reaching his hand out from mine and i give it to him.

We walk over to the dance floor. The song is a slowish one, 'A thousand Years' by Christina Perri we look into each other's eyes and our bodies move with the music. While looking at him I smile, I love this boy so much that I probably can't even put it into words, he makes everything better.

******[music playing] **One step closer,

**I have died every day waiting for you. ****[music playing] **

"Have I told you how beautiful you look."

"Yes." I say with a little laugh.

******[music playing] **Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years,

**I'll love you for a thousand more. ****[music playing] **

"Well I'm going to say it again, you look beautiful Katniss."

"Thank you, you look handsome, as always."

******[music playing] **Time stands still, beauty in all she is. 

**I will be brave, I will not let anything take away, what's standing in-front of me.**

**Every breath, every hour has come to this. **

**One step closer. ****[music playing] **

"Thank you."

Out of nowhere he dips me.

"Ooh, you've got some moves on you ."

"Does it impress you ?"

"Yes."

**[music playing] I have died every day waiting for you,**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.**

**And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me.**

**I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more. [music playing] **

"Enough for you to give me a kiss?"

"Yes."

He pulls me up and presses his soft lips against mine. I feel a rush of butterflies not the usual kind though it's like a fire starting in my stomach and spreading throughout my body, I'm pretty sure Peeta is the only boy that can make me feel this way.

* * *

**Tuesday**

I walk out on the balcony and see Peeta sitting on a squatters chair enjoying the sunrise. I lean against the edge of the door, look at him and smile.

"Hey."

"Hey." he says noticing me

I walk over to him and sit sideways on his lap, wrap my arms around his waist and lean my head into his neck, this has become a usual thing now. He rubs my back.

"Good-morning." He says

"Good-morning." I reply into his neck

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, I was sad when I woke up and you weren't with me."

"Sorry."

I pull my head away from his neck and look him in the eyes.

"It's okay, I don't know how i'm going to survive going to sleep and waking up without you there holding me when we get back."

"I don't know how i'm going to survive it either Kat."

"I wish we could be like this, you and me together, everyday, forever." I say, what if the term 'forever' scares him away? Of course it wont it's Peeta.

He smiles at me.

"I wish so too Kat."

I smile and lean him and kiss him.

"I love you Peeta."

"I love you too hun."

& here come the butterflies again.

* * *

**Wednesday**

I look at Peeta sitting on the edge of the opposite side of the indoor pool and he winks at me. I blush and look down at my legs then back up at him.

I slowly slide down into the pool and he follows. We swim around at the bottom of the pool and then share an underwater kiss.

We swim up to the top and Peeta and I see who can run from one edge of the pool to the other and back six times and reach back first.

He wins, I jump on his back and try to duck him but it results in him holding me bridal style somehow.

"How?" I asks with a laugh

He shrugs and kisses me on my forehead.

"I don't know about you but I could do with some lunch." He says

My stomach grumbles.

"I'm guessing you're hungry too." He says , I smile and nod.

He carries me out of the pool and into our room.

"We should shower and get dressed before we order food." I say

"Do you want to shower first or should I? He asks

"Umm, maybe we could..."

"Could what?"

I feel like i'm going too far with what i'm about to say.

"Shower together?"

I say looking at my feet and playing with my fingers.

He gives a little laugh.

"Of course we can, come on." He says pulling me into the bathroom.

We wash ourselves, I don't feel weird or insecure, I mean he's seen me naked before, so i'm quite relaxed. He asks to wash my hair and I let him he certainly does it better than i do, he combs his hands through my hair taking out the tangles and gently massages in the shampoo, it feels so amazing, it's soothing.

He washes out the shampoo and then I turn around to wash his hair, I love passing my hands through his blonde curls, I wash out his hair, we give our bodies one more soap then we rinse ourselves, get out of the shower, dry our skin and get dressed.

We order our food and finish it rather quickly.

We lay on the bed and watch a movie called '500 days of Summer'

"That wasn't very nice of her." I say as the credits come up.

"Why didn't she get back together with him?"

"Because that would make it a love story and it's a story about love and the things it can do to you."

"Sometimes you just have to let go and move on from someone no matter how much you love them."

"I don't think i'd ever be able to move on from you." I say

"I know i'd never be able to move on from you." He says

I smile and he kisses the tip of my nose.

* * *

**Thursday**

"Having a good time?"

"What?!"

"ARE YOU HAVING A GOOD TIME?"

"OH, YEAH, THIS IS A GREAT PARTY."

Peeta and I crashed a party next door the hotel it's going really well and i'm pretty sure that half the people here weren't invited either.

I'm a bit tipsy and so is Peeta, the music is extremely loud and we lost Rye.

"You're hot." A girl says while Passing her hand over Peeta's biceps

"Go away." I say to her coldly

She rolls her eyes

"Call me." She says to him and walks away.

If only it were that easy to get rid of Amber.

"Kat, no need to get jealous i'm all yours." Peeta says while pulling me towards him by my waist

"I'm not jealous."

He raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not."

"Right."

"Come on, let's find somewhere we can be alone."

Surprisingly no one is at the back of the house. Peeta sits on a large rock and I sit between his legs, he wraps his arms around my waist and i lean my head back on to his shoulder. We gaze at the stars like we always do.

"I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"Peeta..."

"Kat please close your eyes."

"Okay."

I close my eyes.

"No peeking."

"Mmmhmm."

I feel him lift up my hair and when I look down a beautiful, silver heart necklace with real diamonds around the edge is before me, i turn it around and 'always' is engraved into the back of it.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, it's perfect, thank you so much."

"I'll give you your gift when we get back."

"Happy 8 month anniversary."

"Happy 8 month anniversary."

I turn around and kiss him on his lips, just when i'm about to deepen it I get a flashback of **Trent shoving his shaft into me and scraping a piece of broken glass down my arm, I yelp in pain and he smiles as the blood runs down my arm and I begin crying again**. I freeze and a tear slides down my cheek, Peeta pulls away.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Kat-"

"I'm fine, let's just find Rye and go home." I say while wiping it away

* * *

**Friday**

"On the count of three okay?"

I nod.

"One...two...three."

We jump off the boat and into the water with our snorkeling gear on. The coral reef is way more beautiful than i imagined it.

The different colours of the corals and the beautiful fishes in it, we have to be very careful with them however because they are fragile.

Peeta and I stray away from the corals and the other people we came here with to venture the sea keeping a close eye on them, it's amazing down here. I love how the light shines through the water.

After taking in our gorgeous surroundings we head back to the boat, get on it and go back to the hotel.

I had a great time today and I know Peeta did too.

I'm looking straight ahead when I feel his eyes on me out of the corner of my eye I can see all the love he feels for me reflecting in his blue oceanic eyes. I smile and look across at him.

"Thank you for inviting me on this vacation with you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm enjoying it."

"I don't think I would've if I were with anyone else."

I smile and press my lips against his.

* * *

**Saturday**

"Ready Kat?"

I freeze.

**"Ready?" Trent asked me despite seeing how much pain I was in he still wanted his round four,I cried and cried and screamed for help but I had no saviour he dug the nail into my skin and my cries for help became louder so he just stuffed a rag in my mouth and told me that no one would help me. He kept pounding his length into me and I felt so horrible. **

"Katniss are you okay?"

"Huh? I'm fine."

"Wanna count to three again?"

"Umm how about 100?"

"Come on i'll be holding your hand don't let go,okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll count this time."

"One...two...two and a half...three."

We jump of the top of the waterfall and land in the pool of water below. It all happens so quickly and I can't say it wasn't exciting but i'm still scared of heights.

I bring my head up from under the water and don't see Peeta.

"Peeta?"

"Peeta?!"

He pops up from behind me and showers me in kisses, I laugh.

"Let's go back to the hotel." He says

"I can't wait to get you alone." He whispers into my ear and I blush.

* * *

**Sunday**

"Hahaha, Peeta stop tickling me."

"Fine." He says with a smile and kisses my forehead.

He scoops me up from the squatters chair and places me on the kitchen counter, he stands between my legs , places his hands on my waist and kisses me i pass my hands through his hair,the kiss becomes more intense, it's suddenly filled with want and need i feel my lips becoming swollen as out tongues dance around in each other's mouths. He sucks and bites my lips.

He brings his warm,soft, pink lips down to my jaw and stars trailing kisses down to my collar bone, warmth radiates from the spots his lips touch and I moan in delight.

I lock my ankles around the small of his back to pull him closer to me.

He brings me over to the bed and lies on top of me I feel his hard erection pressing against me through his pants and I feel my underwear begin to get wet.

Is this a good Idea after the Trent thing? I just want Peeta so bad right now i'll just have to see where this goes.

I push him off me and straddle him with my hands pressed against his chest. I unbuckle his belt, pull down his jeans and begin grinding against him through his boxers, he flings his head back as a slight moan escapes his lips.

I pull my top off and his and he quickly removes my bra. He sucks on my mounds twirling his tongue around my nipples and gently biting them with is teeth as i continue grinding on him. I moan and throw my head back as he continues sucking on my breasts. I bite my lip.

He quickly switches our positions and removes both our underwear. I feel his tip at my entrance and he slides into my warm moist folds until i feel him and my hot wet core he begins sliding in and out and I moan his name. Gradually he starts sliding in and out of me faster i want more of him.

"Oh Peeta baby fuck me harder." I moan

We switch positions again quickly and i'm on top of him, he places both hands on either side of my hips and i begin to lower myself on his length, I was always slightly intimidated by Peeta's size and it still surprises me that he can fit inside me. I feel all of him insode me and I bounce up and down and throw my head back in pleasure, I begin swiveling on him and then bring my self up and down again.

"Ohh baby."

He puts me on the bottom again.

"Fuck Katniss." He moans into my ear

He brings his lips down to mine and sucks and bites my lips while twirling and pinching my nipples.

He trails kisses down my neck and between my tits where he takes his time and sucks each of them.

"Oooh."

He begins pounding into me and i feel more and more pleasure I lock my ankles tightly around the small of his back and hold him down as tight as I can.

"Oooh, fuck."

This results in a burst of pleasure flowing from my middle to the tips of my being, I moan out his name in such a way that i'm not even sure it's my voice and i feel a warm hot liquid release in my core, Peeta pulls out.

He looks worried because he was too slow this time and cummed inside me but I started taking birth control a while ago just in-case so I should be fine. I give him a reassuring nod, he smiles and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Wanna do that again in a few minutes?"

He looks at me in shock and nods.

* * *

**Last Week At Hotel  
**

**Monday**

"Wow the view is great."

"Yes, it's also high." I say grabbing on to Peeta.

"Come on let's hike back to the bottom." He says with a little laugh

I takes a few hours but we get back to the bottom and go back to the hotel.

* * *

"I'm never doing that again." I say as we enter our room door.

"Come on Kat it wasn't that bad." He says as he follows me

"Did you not see how high up we were."

"You wouldn't have fallen Kat."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, there's no way I would let you."

"Well I'm sweaty, I smell bad, I look horrible and I feel like shit."

"You have no reason to feel like shit Kat you look beautiful." He says and kisses me on my forehead.

"Wanna shower together?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He says and gives me a kiss on the nose

We have a warm shower and we wash eachother's hair as usual, we get dressed and go down to the restaurant to have lunch with Peeta's family.

* * *

We sit at the table with Peeta's family.

"So the flight is at 5AM Monday morning."

"We'll meet at the front gate of the hotel at 3AM, okay?" Peeta's Dad asks

We nod.

We eat the rest of the meal and discus random topics, our favourite moments spent here, what we love about the island.

"Why wont you pick Amber over her?!" Peeta's mom blurts out

The table falls silent.

"Because Katniss is the most beautiful, Kind , amazing, caring , adventurous , brave , strong girl I have ever met and I don't think my life would be this amazing without her, she is my everything, I love her more than anything and if you don't like that then that's just too bad."

Her face fills with rage and she looks like she's about to scream something at him but she just looks down at her food and mumbles something to herself.

I smile and reach out to hold Peeta's hand he gives it to me and we continue eating our lunch.

* * *

**Tuesday**

******[music playing] **Now that I've found you, my heart's beating faster,

**We could be happy forever and after,**

Peeta turns up the volume and we dance around the room.

**We could be married like Mrs and Mr,**

He twirls me repeatedly.

**We'll have a son and we'll give him a sister,**

We continue dancing and i somehow manage to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

**Just one thing holding us together,**

I smile at him as we dance.

**A four letter word and it lasts forever,**

We hold hands and spin around in a circle.

******[music playing] **Funny one thing led to another

**You came along filled my days with colour,**

**And it's been an everlasting summer, **

**Since we found eachother.**

Peeta spins me around.

**Things are looking up, looking up (hey!)  
**

**There's magic everywhere you go**

**Strangers stop to say hello (hello, hello, hello)**

**So turn it up, turn it up (hey!) ****[music playing] **

He dips me and we kiss.

**As loud as you can make it go, ****[music playing] **

**Play it until your speakers blow, ****[music playing] **

He pulls me up and we continue dancing.

**And listen 'til your ears explode, ****[music playing] **

I laugh as he scoops me up into his arms bridal style.

**'Cause love is on the radio! ****[music playing] **

He puts me down and we dance again.

The song ends and we fall back on to the bed smiling.

"That was fun."

"Yeah."

"I love that song."

"Me too."

"Hmm, it could be our song."

"Deal."

We smile.

* * *

**Wednesday**

"Another?"

I nod and he refills my shot glass with vodka.

"Hehehehehe." I giggle

"Hahahahaha." Peeta laughs

"You laugh a lot when you're drunk." Peeta says with a chuckle

I giggle which I don't usually do it's way too girly for me.

"Why are we doing this?" I ask as I hold my head in my hands.

"Are you okay hun?" He asks, I blush like more than I usually do.

"I have a headache." I say while drinking all the vodka in my glass

"Well that's enough alcohol for one night." He says while taking the glass from my hand.

"No." I protest in a whiny voice

"Yes." He says with a smile

"Have a strawberry." He says and he brings the fruit up to my lips, I take a bite and he finishes off the strawberry.

"Kiss me." I say

"Sure."

He leans in and presses those soft lips that have the power to take me to another world against mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"It's 11:30 let's get some sleep."

I nod and we go to the bed and drift off almost instantly.

* * *

**Thursday **

**Group Chat On Faceblr**

**Katniss Everdeen: If you have no interest in talking to me then why are you?**

**Gale Hawthorne: Because I can. **

**Katniss Everdeen: Lame Excuse.**

**Gale Hawthorne: Whatever. **

**Madge Undersee: Gale be nice. **

**Gale Hawthorne: Fine. **

**Johanna Mason: If Katniss and Gale are finished with their petty argument i'd like to talk about that History project that none of us have started yet now. **

**Annie Cresta: Jo don't remind us about work while we're on vacation. **

**Finnick Odair: We had a project?**

**Peeta Mellark: I did it already you guys could copy it from me.**

**Gale Hawthorne: When did you get time to do that blondie?**

**Madge Undersee: Gale. **

**Gale Hawthorne: Madge. **

**Johanna Mason: Make sure to bring it Peeta. **

**Peeta Mellark: Sure.**

**Finnick Odair: What project? **

**Annie Cresta: A history project Fin, remember? **

**Katniss Everdeen: I did mine too.**

**Johanna Mason: Did you and blondie plan that or something? **

**Gale Hawthorne: So she can call him blondie and I can't? **

**Madge Undersee: No, Jo don't call him that.**

**Johanna Mason: You can't tell me what to do.**

**Katniss Everdeen: None of you can call him blondie, okay?**

**Peeta Mellark: I'm right here you know? **

**Finnick Odair: Feeling a bit left out Mellark?**

**Peeta Mellark: No. **

**Katniss Everdeen: Aww Peeta i'm in the same room as you no need to feel lonely. **

**Gale Hawthorne: You two share a hotel room, ALONE? **

**Peeta Mellark: Yeah. **

**Johanna Mason: Knocked her up yet?**

**Katniss Everdeen: Jo!**

**Madge Undersee: Jo!**

**Annie Cresta: Jo. **

**Peeta Mellark: That isn't your business. **

**Johanna Mason: I'll take that as a yes. **

**Gale Hawthorne: Way to go Mellark. **

**Finnick Odair: Didn't think you had it in you. **

I look across the room at Peeta and he looks kind of embarrassed I laugh.

* * *

**Friday**

"Now knead the dough."

"Like this?"

"Yeah you're doing great."

"Okay so now we place the dough in this bowl and cover it with lightly oiled clingfilm."

"So now we leave it to rise?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Now punch it and we leave it to rise again."

"You preheated the oven like I said right?"

I nod.

"Okay so now we just put the bread in the oven and wait for it to bake."

"Think it will taste good?"

"Probably you did a good job."

I smile and he kisses me on the lips then pulls me into a hug, I close my eyes and I hold on to him like he's a lifeline. I love being in Peeta's arms I always feel so safe.

* * *

"This is delicious."

"Well you made it."

"With your help."

"It was mostly you."

I smile.

* * *

**Saturday**

A helmet is placed on our heads and we strap our life jackets on.

"Make sure to hold on to the rubber doughnut."

We nod.

The water from the river pushes me left to right, left to right , it spins me around and I fall out of the sponge doughnut twice soon enough i'm at the end.

I had fun but my vision is a bit blurry because of the water in my eyes I look around for Peeta and see him walking towards me.

"Did you enjoy that?" He says while holding me by my waist, I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Yes." I say as he leans his forehead against mine.

"Good, I want you to enjoy our last days here."

I smile.

"I don't know how i'm going to make it living in separate houses when we get back Kat."

"I know baby, I wish it wasn't this way."

"You could spend the night sometimes."

"Your mom would kill us."

"I could talk to dad and he would control her."

"I would love to do that but I don't think it's wise, plus I need to be with Prim."

He sighs

"Yeah I know."

"We'll make it work, you could spend the night with us for sure."

"Okay."

"We survived nights without eachother before this trip we could do it again."

"I guess."

"Cheer up, how about we go back to the room, cuddle and watch a movie?"

"Sure." He says with a smile and we kiss.

* * *

**Sunday**

"Nervous?"

"Very."

"Don't be, you have an amazing voice, you'll do great."

I nod and he kisses me on my forehead.

The owner of the restaurant welcomes me, I walk on to the stage and tap the microphone to make sure it's on.

The music starts up and I sing.

**Mmmmm mmmm mmmmmmm**

**How long will I love you?**

**As long as the stars are above you, and longer If I can.**

I take a deep breath and see Peeta smiling at me from the table he's at.

**How long will I need you?**

**As long as the seasons need to, follow their plan.**

**How long will I be with you?**

**As long as the see is bound to, wash upon the sand. **

People begin smiling, I think they're actually enjoying the song, my nervousness melts away.

**How long will I want you?**

**As long as you want me to, and longer by far. **

**How long will I hold you?**

**As long as your father told you, as long as you can. **

**How long will I give to you?**

**As long as I live through you, however long you say.**

**How long will I love you?**

**As long as the stars are above you and longer if I may. **

**Mmmmmm mmmm mmmmmmmm**

**How long will I love you?**

**As long as the stars are above you. **

The music stops and the people clap.

I smile, say thank you and take my seat next to Peeta.

"That was great Katniss." Daisy and Bannock say in unison

"Yeah great singing." Rye says

"You have a beautiful voice." says

"It was nice I guess." Peeta's mom says and we all look at her in shock.

Did she just compliment me?

"What?!" She asks defensively

Peeta's dad gives a laugh similar to Peeta's.

"To our last night here." He says raising his glass and we raise our glasses as well

"To our last night here." We echo in unison

Despite having Amber and Trent here for the most of it making this vacation suck it was amazing and I couldn't ask for a better one, I'll miss this place.

**A/N- So that was the 12th chapter, never thought I would get past 8 chapters. Thank you so much for the follows, favourites and reviews they mean a lot, most of all thank you for reading my story. Have a nice day. P.S The lyrics for the first song which was 'Love is on the Radio' Is property of McFly and The lyrics of the second song 'How long will I love You' are property of Ellie Goulding and as you know the "Stay with me?" "Always." Is property of Susan Collins.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 13

**September 1st **

"Call me as soon as you unpack, okay?" He nods and presses his soft lips against mine

I was never one to get attached but in the past 3 months on vacation with Peeta, that's exactly what happened. We haven't even parted yet and I already miss him. It's good to be home but the fact that I'm now in the same country as Trent again scares me. I am absolutely terrified of him now, at least I have my car because walking to school alone wouldn't be the best idea. Peeta hugs me and I return the hug tightly, I wish I didn't have to let go.

"Thanks for a great summer." He says

"You're welcome, thanks for a great summer." I reply

"Bye." I say with a sad smile as we pull out of the hug.

"This isn't goodbye forever, I'll see you at school next week, okay?" He says with a smile and I nod.

I grab my suitcases out of the trunk of his car and he helps me bring them inside the house and up to my room.

"**See you soon." He says**

"**See you soon." I answer **

He kisses me on my forehead, gives me a hug and leaves. I follow him downstairs, stand in the door frame and wave him goodbye as his car drives off into the distance.

I sigh and go inside to unpack.

* * *

I see a post it on the table it reads

_**Effie and I are out getting groceries, pick up Prim from Rue's, we'll be back in a few. **_

_**-H**_

I make some green tea, pour it into a flask and drink it as I drive to Rue's house to pick up Prim.

I park the car in their driveway, the house is small but not too small it is cottage like and the wood of the steps which lead up to the veranda is weak, it creaks Evey time I make a step. I knock on the door and a little girl who resembles Rue opens it just a little and peaks out from behind it shyly.

I stoop down so that we're eye level.

"Hello, I'm Katniss, Prim's sister. Can you go get her?"

She smiles and opens the door wider to let me in. She runs down a hallway and knocks on a room door.

The kitchen and the living room is open plan, the furniture in the living room is beautiful but looks very old. I walk into the kitchen it has many cabinets and a small fridge with an old stove, a medium sized sink and what I assume is the dinner table.

Rue's mother walks in through the back door and looks startled to see me. Her husband walks in and wraps and arm around her protectively.

"I'm Katniss, Prim's sister." I say with an uneasy smile.

They both breathe a sigh of relief and smile at me.

"Make yourself at home while I go get Prim." Rue's mother says and disappears down the hallway.

"Would you like something to drink?" Rue's dad asks

"A glass of water please."

"Cold or tap?"

"Cold."

He nods and fills a glass with some cool water from a jug in the fridge.

I bring the glass to my lips and enjoy the cold water sliding down my throat. When I think about it I haven't had anything to drink since we were in Grenada.

I have two more glasses of water and Prim finally comes out with a side bag. Rue, her mother and little sister walk out behind Prim.

She smiles when she sees me. She drops her bag on the ground and runs to me wrapping her arms around my waist. I hug her back and smile.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too little duck."

We pull away and she picks up her bag.

We tell Rue and her family goodbye and head back to Haymitch's. I guess I should call it home now, mom hasn't gotten better and it looks like we're going to be here for a good while.

Haymitch and Effie are making us feel as comfortable as possible but It still doesn't feel like home. I miss our house and my mother. I wish all of this hadn't happened I wish she would stop the pills. I love her very much and wish things could be the way they were before, not just before the pills but before dad died.

I wish he was here.

But I guess instead of wishing I should be thinking of ways to make things better.

On the drive home, yeah I'll call it home now, I might as well. Prim tells me all about how fun it was at Rue's, how kind her family is and that Rue took her to the woods and taught her how to climb trees. She also taught her a three note whistle which they do to find each-other in the woods if either one of them is lost.

When we reach home Haymitch and Effie are preparing lunch. They don't notice us. Haymitch walks up behind Effie and kisses her on her cheek, she blushes and he smiles. Something so sweet isn't like Haymitch so I stand there in awe and so does Prim. We look at each-other and give a little laugh.

Haymitch begins to hum a tune and Effie joins in. He pulls her into his arms and they begin dancing. They continue humming and dancing around the kitchen. There dancing stops and they smile at each-other.

"Oh Haymitch, you remember the song." Effie says and hugs him.

"Of course I do, happy anniversary dear." He says and they kiss.

Okay now I'm going to puke. I clear my throat loudly and they pull apart.

"Problem sweetheart?" Haymitch says turning to me.

"Just stopping you before you go too far and I barf." I reply

"dinner will be ready in a few minutes, Prim how about you go unpack?"

"Okay." She says and runs up to her room with her bag.

"So how was it?" Effie asks while mixing the salad.

"Good." I say, I'm not sure If I should tell them about the Trent thing. I'm not going to say it isn't important because I know it is and I know if Peeta were here he would tell me I should.

"Actually I have something to tell you guys..." I say checking to make sure Prim's not anywhere close.

I tell them every detail, I don't leave out anything, they sit there in shock. I don't mean to seem so weak but I can't help but cry when I tell them what happened. They comfort me.

"And you're sure you don't want to report him sweetheart?" Haymitch asks.

I nod.

"Well if that's what you want." Effie says sadly

"But if you change your mind don't hesitate to tell us." She adds

I nod and go up to my room.

I lay on my bed and pull out my phone, I see 3 missed calls on Peeta. Shit. My phone was on silent.

I call him back right away.

"Hey baby." I say as soon as he picks up.

"Hey."

"Am I interrupting you from sleep?"

"Nope, just had dinner." I say as I get up and look out the window

"Oh me too."

"I told them about Trent."

"Prim as well?"

"No."

"I don't think I'll get much sleep tonight without you here to hold me."

"Same here Kat."

"Well I've got to go to work, I'll call you as soon as I'm done okay?"

"Alright."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I throw myself back onto my bed and close my eyes but as soon as I do I see Trent and the evil smirk he wore on his face that night.

I open my eyes quickly, sit up and bring my knees up to my chest.

"Don't cry."

"You're strong don't cry."

But the tears fall and fall and fall and I start making those choking noises I do when I cry. I rock myself.

"Katniss dear, are you okay?" I hear Effie ask on the other side of the door.

She must have heard me crying I'm not exactly being very quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sure about that sweetheart?" Haymitch asks

"Yeah, just leave me alone."

"Call us if you need anything." Effie says

I hear their footsteps fade off into the distance.

"Stop crying." I say as I continue to rock.

I bring my head up from my knees and look out the window.

**One star- Peeta and I danced to A thousand Years under the stars at the restaurant and he told me I was beautiful. **

**Two stars- He took me for a moonlit walk on the beach and we shared what has to be the most amazing kiss ever. **

**Three stars- When I was scared to death that Trent would rape me again or mom would hurt or kill Prim he held me in his arms, and kissed my forehead, whispering soothing words in my ear until I fell asleep. **

**Four Stars- I sat on his lap on the balcony of the hotel, he stroked my back and told me all the reasons he loved me. When he reached about forty he said that he would go on but it could take years. **

I smile and hug my pillow feeling comforted. I close my eyes and try to get some sleep at least I did enjoy my summer.

* * *

**Sunday**

So school is tomorrow and I'm really dreading having to go back. The only good part would be getting to see my friends again, I hate that I'll have to face Trent, he's meant to be my new lab partner but it was bound to happen again at some point right?

I'm looking over my history project to make sure there are no errors before printing. I wish I could talk to Peeta but his mom has him working almost every minute of the day now and I think I know why.

I recall his mother mumbling something like

"I never want you near that whore again." When we walked through immigration.

So she's keeping us apart, I have talked to Daisy and Bannock though, they called to check up on me a few hours ago, asking if I saw Trent or my mom.

My mother stopped by to make sure I reached back safely. I stepped outside to talk to her and she attacked me, I think she's gotten more aggressive since she quit the coffee and she looks really tired. She working longer, later shifts and I'm very worried about her she is stressed, depressed and drowsy. If she would only stop putting her pain into her work and just take a nap she could be better.

If only dad were here, I should stop thinking , "If only" and saying "I wish" but I can't help it. I don't know how to make things better, I don't think I can make things better. So I'm just left here with a bunch of wishes and what if's.

They call me down for dinner but I don't bother going, I'm not in the mood to eat, in-fact I don't want to do anything. If I didn't care about my grades for history this much I wouldn't be checking over this project at all. I'm done anyway so I print it and put it in a folder.

I have to go back to all the Trent and Amber drama and no one is going to be there to help me get through it, well except Peeta. I'm enjoying the few hours I have away from them. I guess it'll be exciting to hear about Paris from Madge and Co. Even though they kept us well informed they could have missed out details.

I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight, and I don't like that I'm so needy of Peeta, maybe some time apart will be good for us...or good for me. Yeah, I know I shouldn't be thinking about me but I should learn to live without him, in-case something happens. I'm so worried that I'll lose Peeta and I don't want to become so dependent on him that I have the same reaction my mom did to my dad's death if I lose Peeta.

I sigh.

I guess I shouldn't keep everyone in the dark, maybe I should go down for dinner. I'll just say "hi" get a glass of orange juice and come back here and try to get some sleep.

I walk down the stairs and see Peeta standing in the kitchen talking to Haymitch.

"Look now isn't a good time, I don't think she's in a very good mood."

"Just let me talk to her."

"Boy if you don't leave my house right now I'll-"

"I was just doing a project that's due tomorrow." I lie

They both turn around and look at me.

Peeta walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He looks deep into my eyes as if searching for something.

"Please don't lie to me."

I sigh, grab his hand and pull him up the stairs to my room.

"If I hear as much as one moan come from that room-"

"Haymitch!" We both yell in shock looking back at him, both our faces flushed with embarrassment.

He just gives a little chuckle and sips some coffee.

We lay on my bed, my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me protectively just like we did in the hotel .

"Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, I just don't feel like living, breathing...existing."

"I'm so worried about what's going to happen tomorrow,"

"With Trent and Amber I mean."

"Kat, nothing bad's gonna happen and Trent can't hurt you, I'll be with you for the whole day we're in all the same classes and we have lunch and break together."

"But what about the moments we aren't together, what if he decides to corner me then?"

"I don't know, but I'll make sure he keeps away from you-"

"Peeta you know how persistent he is, I don't think anything you do can keep him away, and just his name or the sight of him is enough to make me cry, he haunts me in my worst nightmares, He is my worst nightmare. I don't think I'm strong enough to face him again without breaking down. I hate being this weak."

"You're the strongest person I know, he hurt you a lot it's expected of you to cry but I will protect you. I'm sorry he did this to you that I couldn't save you."

"It isn't your fault."

"Yeah, I know but I could have gotten there earlier if I knew, saved you all of this pain."

I sigh.

"Well we're not going to get anywhere thinking about what could have happened."

"The girl is right." I hear Haymitch say on the other side of the door.

He walks in the room.

"Don't mind me I was just eaves dropping."

He brings the glass of vodka up to his lips.

"Sweetheart are you sure you don't want to report him?"

"The damage is already done but we can make sure it doesn't happen again if you let us."

"No it's okay, I'm sure."

Haymitch and Peeta sigh.

"It's 10:00, I think you should be heading home Peeta."

The thought of him leaving makes my heart ache, I was just getting used to the warmth of his loving arms.

He sits up and is about to get off the bed but I grab his arm.

"No."

"Can he spend the night here?"

Haymitch pretends to think about it and then says

"No."

"Come on."

"Babe I would love to stay but if I don't go to work now my mother wouldn't be happy, she already threw a vase at my arm when I said I was going to your house before work."

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

"Calm down."

"No!" I shout angrily, haymitch rolls his eyes and leaves the room.

"She hurt you because of me, it's always because of me."

"Kat it's not your fau-"

"It is! It's always my fault!"

"Just go back to work!"

"But Kat-"

"Go!"

He nods sadly, kisses me on my forehead and leaves.

I keep in the tears, I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm am strong, a little broken but strong. I will not cry.

Not crying gives me a really bad headache and I black out.

* * *

When I wake up again it's because of my alarm, I take a deep breath and get ready for school. While in the shower I cry, I don't know why but the thought of school made me burst into tears, I think it's more to do with Trent than school.

I wait for the redness in my eyes to go away, I then put on some heavy make-up, my high top converse, a pair of skinny jeans and a rolling stones t-shirt and some various wrist bands. I slowly pack my bag and go downstairs for breakfast. I see Effie, Haymitch and Prim sitting at the table laughing. Effie and Haymitch are so good with Prim and I, sometimes I wonder why they never had children.

They smile at me when they notice my presence.

"How did you sleep?"

I wish I could say good but I had nightmares, many of them, I didn't wake from them though, I refused to let myself wake up so I could get some sleep basically I just tortured myself with them.

"Good." I lie

But Haymitch knows me as well as Peeta, I can tell by the look he gives me he knows that isn't the truth but he doesn't say anything about it.

He nods.

"Katniss I heard you screaming last night, are you okay?"

I open my eyes widely and shove a piece of toast in my mouth, I can't tell Prim about Trent. I eat the toast very slowly.

"Might have been a vixen."

"Oh, okay." She says and continues eating her pancakes.

We all finish off breakfast and Haymitch tells me to go to school straight away and he'll drop Prim because he wants me to be early for my first day.

* * *

I park my car and get out, trying as hard as I can to reach to the girls bathroom or homeroom before I run into Trent.

I'm rushing down the halls when I feel a hand on my shoulder, the person then smashes me against a locker and places both their hands above my head. I look up and see Trent, I feel my heart beating in my ears, and I feel light headed but terrified.

"Hey Katniss."

"I missed you, did you miss me?"

"Why would I miss you?"

"Aww no need to hide your feelings Peeta isn't here." He says cupping my cheek, I slap his hand away.

He smirks.

He twirls a loose strand of my hair between his fingers then leans in and puts his lips next to my ear.

"And when I rape you again, he wont be there." He whispers into my ear. I shiver and he steps back.

"Have a nice day." He says and walks off.

I gulp and try not to cry. I wont cry, not today. I'm tired of crying.

I walk into homeroom and see Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Madge and Gale talking to Peeta probably about vacation, I take a deep breath and put on a fake smile, they can't know that something is wrong, Madge and Peeta know about Trent but I don't even want to talk to them about it.

"Hey." I say walking up to them

"Hi." They say in unison

I stand next to Peeta and he wraps an arm around my waist.

They all talk about summer, I would rather not engage in the conversation so I just stand there with my head leaned into Peeta's chest.

"What's wrong with Catnip?" I hear gale ask

I feel Peeta shrug.

"Kat, honey, what's wrong?"

I shake my head into his chest.

He kisses the top of my head and they continue talking.

Eventually the bell for homeroom rings and they leave, I don't tell Peeta anything, I just walk to my seat and wait for us to be sent off to the first period.

He probably feels like he's done something wrong but I don't feel like talking. I just want to crawl into a hole and hide, after the Trent incident I feel disgusted with myself.

Seeing him just gave me flashbacks of that night.

* * *

I'm distracted most of the day. Peeta tries to get my attention during classes, probably to find out what's up with me but I just pretend I don't see him.

Despite how fast I'm walking to English he catches up with me and turns me around quickly like Trent did earlier but more gentle and this time I don't feel paralyzed with fear.

"Kat, if I did something wrong please tell me." He says trying to look into my eyes but I avoid his.

"You didn't do anything."

"Is it Trent?" He asks barely above whisper

I nod and sigh.

"All you had to do was tell me." He says while bringing me into a hug.

I bite my lip and hold in the tears, Trent saying 'And when I rape you again, he wont be there' scares me to death. I should tell Peeta but I've decided it's best if I don't.

He kisses me and I smile, I missed the feel of his lips against mine.

We hold hands and walk to English and I notice people staring at me, pointing and whispering. I think this has been going on all day and I've been too lost in my thoughts to realize. I feel really uncomfortable and Peeta gives my hand a reassuring squeeze but the looks of disgust are really getting to me.

"Mellark you're still with her after she did that to you?" Nerth says while walking up to us

"Huh?" Peeta asks looking really confused

"You make me sick." Nerth says to me and walks away.

Principal Snow walks through the hallway and everyone quickly disappears to class.

Madge runs up to us with gale following.

"Madge please tell me what's going on." Gale says

"Gale get to class okay." She says, she tip-toes and kisses him on his lips.

He nods and walks off.

"You guys have to see this." She says pulling out her IPhone 5C.

She shows us the video on Faceblr, It's when Trent raped me. I clasp both hands over my mouth and tears begin streaming down my face, they go from stream like tears to waterfall like ones when I see the comments.

How could they think I was willing to do that? Don't they realize those aren't screams of pleasure but screams of pain and fear?Cries for help.

It's a good thing Me, Peeta and Madge are the only people in the hallway because I'd hate for everyone to see me cry.

Peeta holds me and strokes my back, whispering soothing and comforting words to me like always.

"I know you don't want to report him for rape but you should at least do it for bullying." Madge says

I cry harder and make those chocking sounds.

"Shhhh." Peeta coos

"Sorry." Madge says

"I-it's o-oka-ay." I say between sobs

"Madge can you sign us out."

"Katniss i'm taking you home."

"I'll be back by lunch." Peeta says to Madge

* * *

At home he gives me a bath like he did on the night Trent raped me. He helps me get dressed and lays on the bed with me. I lean into his chest and continue sobbing. He strokes my hair and tells me it will be alright.

"P-peeta you don't think I'm a whore do you?"

"Of course not."

He intertwines our fingers.

The sobs stop and he wipes my eyes with his spare hand.

"E-everyone at s-school thinks I am."

"Well I don't, I don't care what they think."

"I-i wish I d-didn't care."

"I know Katniss, I know." He says and then kisses my nose

I'm really sad but him doing that makes me smile.

"There's the beautiful smile I know and love." He says and I blush.

"T-thanks for doing this Peeta."

"You're welcome hun." He says and I get those butterflies

Peeta tucks me in and places a plate of well decorated cookies and a glass of water on the table next to my bed.

"So you have cookies and water, I'll leave the TV on so you'll have some entertainment and I'll check on you straight after school okay?"

"Peeta, I'm not sick no need to fuss over me this much." I say with a little laugh

"But I want to fuss over you." He says with a smile and he kisses my forehead.

"Get some rest Kat, text me if you want me to come over before school ends."

I nod, he kisses me on my lips and leaves. I have three cookies, drink all the water, watch two old episodes of Degrassi and fall asleep.

* * *

"Katniss." I hear Peeta's voice calling me out of my sleep and I feel him gently brush my arm with his thumb.

I open my eyes slightly and yawn. He's siting on the bed next to my legs.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say opening my eyes fully.

"What happened to your eye...and your lip?!"

"Got into a fight with Trent at school today almost got suspended."

"You won right?"

He gives a little laugh.

"Yeah."

"That's my Peeta." I say with a smile, I sit up and hug him.

I pull away.

"Now let's go down stairs and have me and Prim do something about your eye and lip." I say and he smiles.

We do as much as we can and he says he's fine.

"So when was the fight?" Prim asks while washing the blood off his lip.

"After school."

"Why did you fight?"

He looks at me, asking with his eyes if he should tell her, I shake my head.

"He insulted Katniss and said some things to me that made me angrier and he punched me so I punched him back and it turned into a fight."

"Peeta I appreciate you defending me but please don't get into another fight." I say

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I-ummm-I-"

"Pleaseeee."

"I promise."

"Good." I say with a smile.

* * *

**September 22nd**

"P-prim." I sob

"You'll be fine, you'll be okay, I promise Prim."

Haymitch places his arm around my shoulder and Effie rests her hand on my back. I watch as my little duck, my younger sister who seems to be growing up way too quickly is pushed off into the hospital room on a hospital gurney. Her throat purple with bruises and her eyes closed, she is pale. Out cold, there's no way she heard my promise I guess my feelings just got the best of me.

"She'll be okay." Haymitch says giving my shoulder a little squeeze.

I gently brush his arm off my shoulder and walk over to a seat outside the room door. I put my head in my hands and continue to sob.

"Katniss-" Effie says and I hear her footsteps getting closer.

I put one hand up to stop her from continuing her sentence. I already know what it is. She'll be okay. Everything will be fine but I don't want to hear that right now.

"J-just go home, I'll stay h-here."

"No we'll stay." Haymitch says firmly

"We care about Prim as much as you do, she is our niece, we watched her grow up." Effie adds

I shake my head in my hands and continue to sob.

"I-I just want to be alone-e."

"A-and I'm not going h-home."

"Katniss we're not-"

"Please-e j-just go, I'll call y-you as soon as she is released-d."

"Fine." Haymitch says

"But Haymitch we can't just-"

"Eff, let's just go." He says

She sighs.

"Alright."

I sit there and cry until my face is swollen and my eyes are red. I force myself to stop, I need to be strong, for Prim and this time I can't break down and cry like I did with Peeta. I don't mean to cry this much but she could be dead and there's nothing I can do to save her. Nothing. School hasn't been a joy either, several pages were made about me on Faceblr saying how much of a slut I am and the video has thousands of views. Eventually I had to explain to my friends what was going on, they're standing by me and defending me as much as they can and I don't mean to sound ungrateful but it doesn't help not one bit. I can't imagine what this is doing to Peeta's reputation, his mother keeps beating him and people are giving him loads of hate for being with me. I hate doing this to him and decided I was too dependent on him so it was best if I just stopped talking to him.

He texts me and calls me but I never reply, he tries to stop me in the hallways but I just run away from him. I can't do this to him, have him bullied at school and beaten by his mother because of me, I just can't. By ignoring him I'm doing him a favour.

I've distanced myself from the others as well I skip lunch, I usually run away from school or climb a tree at the back of it or hide in the bathroom to avoid the nasty comments people save to throw at me.

I've been waiting out here for what seems like decades.

"Hey." Peeta says.

I look up and see him in a white polo shirt, converse and blue jeans with two bouquets of flowers.

"This one is for you." He says holding up the one in his left hand

"And this one is for prim." He says holding up the one in his right

He hands them to me.

"Thanks." I say and place them in the seat next to me.

He sits in the chair next to the bouquet.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

I look down at my lap.

He sighs.

"Do you want to break up?" He asks

I look up, and stare deep into those blue eyes that had me at day one.

I see hurt in those eyes, damage beyond repair, worry, something I've never seen before. I feel horrible, how could I do this to Peeta? But I still say

"I think we need time apart."

"Was it something I did?"

I look away from him and stare at the ground beneath me.

"Katniss, please don't do this."

I still don't respond.

He sighs, but not the usual sigh, a long one filled with pain and nothing but it.

"You should go."

"I'll tell Prim you visited."

I continue looking at the floor and I hear him walk away.

The door of the operation Room Prim's in opens and I spring up.

"Is she okay?"

The doctor looks at me sadly.

"Well.."

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, follows, favourites and reads, have a great day! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N-Disclaimer: I don't own THG or any of the characters. Flashbacks, texts and song lyrics are in bold. **

**Monday Night**

"She's not doing very well."

"We're trying as much as we can, she's in a state of semi consciousness."

"Can I see her?"

"I don't think it's what's best come back tomorrow."

"But she's my sister."

" I-"

I pick up the flowers Peeta gave me,push him to the side and run into the room, she's laying on the hospital bed in one of those robes, half her body is covered in a sheet and her eyes are half open, she's gotten paler and there's a tube which injects a liquid substance into her veins and she's wearing an oxygen mask.

I quickly walk to her. I place the flowers on the table near her bed.

"Prim." I say stroking her hair

"Katni-" Her eyes and mouth close shut and I burst into tears. Two muscular male doctors pick me up and pull me out of the room.

"Prim! No! You have to let me stay!" I kick and fight to get free and run back into the room but the men are too strong.

They let go of me when I'm outside the room door. The go back inside and lock the door before I get the chance to attempt getting back in.

I wipe away my tears and make my way down the vacant hospital halls until I'm outside.

It's dark but the stars are shining. The moon is hidden and many street lights are on.

Crap. Haymitch and Effie left so I have to walk home. I could call them so they can pick me up but they'll probably be asleep. It seems late. I look down at my watch and check the time. It's 11:30 PM I should make it home by 12:00AM.

I wrap my jacket around me tightly and start walking. The streets are empty, the only sounds heard are leaves rustling or cans rolling across the road. It's hard to believe these streets are so alive during the day.

**Madge's POV**

"Ms. Undersee there is nothing wrong with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"It's Just..." She trails off flipping through a few sheets on her clipboard

"Just?"

"Go to the bathroom and use this, follow the instructions on the box." She says while handing me something

I look at it, it's a pregnancy test. My eyes widen with fear and worry. I look up at Gale and he has the same facial expression as me.

I quickly hop off the hospital bed and make my way across the room to the bathroom.

I take it out of the box, pee on it and wait a few minutes. I tap my foot and bite my nails.

I get off the toilet seat and sit on the floor.

Someone knocks on the door.

"It's Gale, Can I come in?"

"Umm sure." I say in a voice so high pitched i'm not even sure it's mine.

He opens the door and sits next to me on the floor.

"My dad is going to kill me."

"We don't know what it says yet Madge."

"What do we do if it is positive?"

"Do you want to keep the baby?"

"Yes."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Where's the test?"

I point to the counter he reaches up and grabs it.

He stares at it for a while and then brings his eyes up to me.

"I'm so sorry Madge."

I don't even have to look I just lean into his chest and cry.

"S-so sorry i'm p-putting y-you through this G-gale." I sob

"No sweetheart it's not your fault."

After about 30 minutes of me crying and him comforting me we get up and go back to the doctor. I can tell my face is sowelln and my eyes are probably red.

I lay on the bed again and Gale sits in a chair next to it.

"What did it say?"

"Positive."

"Just as I thought."

"How old are you dear?"

"Sixteen."

"And him?"

"Seventeen."

"Okay." She says scribbling something down onto her clipboard.

"So you still go to high school?"

"Obviously." Gale says and I glare at him

"Don't be rude." I mouth

"So are you keeping the baby or do you want to try abor-"

"No."

"Very well, I want you to come back in two weeks."

She hands me a small card.

"Call me if you need anything before then."

I nod and we leave.

**Katniss' POV**

I feel someone following me so I walk faster.

"Don't run." I tell myself.

"Just breathe."

The footsteps become closer and my heart beat speeds up. The person grabs my arm.

"No!Please don't!" I scream and fight

"Katniss it's okay it's just us." Gale says

I stop screaming and he turns me around.

"Gale?Madge? What are you guys doing here?"

He looks at Madge as if asking if it's okay to tell me something. She shakes her head.

"That's not important." Gale says coldly

I look at Madge her face is puffy, she looks like she's been crying.

"What's going on guys?"

"Nothing." Madge says but I know she's lying.

I really want to find out what's going on but I can tell she doesn't want to talk about it

"Why are you walking alone?" Madge asks

**I pulled into the driveway and heard screaming inside the house. At first I was confused but then I realized it was Prim's screaming. **

**"Katniss! Katniss help me!" **

**"Prim?!" I yelled as I ran into the house.**

**There was no sign of her in the kitchen or living room. I ran up to her bedroom. **

**"Somebody help!" **

**I quickly opened her room door and saw mom squeezing Prim's throat with her hands and banging her head against the wall. **

**"Get off her!" I yelled and pushed mom away. **

**Prim collapsed to the ground and blacked out.**

**"Prim!" I shouted while crying **

**"Stay with me Prim." I said as more tears fell**

**I looked over at mom her eyes widened with shock as she looked at her hands.**

**"I'm a monster." She said and started crying **

**"I'm so sorry." She said and ran out of the house crying. **

**I called an ambulance then woke Haymitch and Effie. Who apparently were knocked out and not sleeping.**

"Something happened to Prim."

"I told Haymitch and Effie to leave so I have no ride home."

"Oh, I hope she's okay." Madge says

"I hope so too." I say sadly

"We can give you a ride home." Madge says

"Really?"

"Of course. Come on." She says and we all get in Gale's car.

It's a Silver Honda Odessa tx.

We put on our seat belts and he begins to drive.

"Where's blondie?" Gale asks

"Don't call him that."

"Fine, where's Peeta?"

"He came by earlier but I made him leave."

"Katniss why are you doing this to him?"

I don't answer, I just stare out the window.

"He really loves you, you know." Madge says

"I know."

"And ignoring him is tearing him apart."

"Are you guys over?"

"No."

"Taking a break?"

"Not really, I just, what happened with Trent is causing people to give him a hard time and I don't like putting him through that."

"Katniss ever thought, he'd rather you two get through this together than separately?" Gale asks

"No."

"Well you should think about it." He says and pulls up in the driveway of "my house"

I nod and get out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome."

I walk up to the porch and into the house. Haymitch and Effie are pacing the kitchen floor, their eyes filled with worry while they sip coffee.

"Hey." I say

They both look in my direction.

"How is she sweetheart?"

"Not doing very well, they wouldn't even let me see her."

"Poor prim." Effie says, her eyes full of worry

"Yeah, I'm going to bed now."

"Aren't you hungry?" Effie asks

I am very hungry actually but I don't feel like eating.

"No."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They say in unison.

I walk up to Prim's bedroom. I make the bed, fix the dressing table and bring her dirty clothes down to the laundry room. After they are washed I stick them in the dryer, fold them and bring them back to her room where I place them in her drawers. I sweep and mop the floor, change the curtains and repack the books on her i'm done I walk up to my bedroom and fall asleep.

Well I try to fall asleep but I spend most of the night tossing and turning. When I get some sleep the dreams are either about Prim, mom or Peeta and they aren't good ones at all.

**Madge's POV**

Gale and I are sat in his car parked outside my house.

"Are you sure you want to do this."

"I promised i'd stay by your side through thick and thin, that we'd get through every obstacle life throws at us together and I do not intend on breaking that promise."

I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you Gale."

"I love you too Madge."

We go inside and talk to my mom.

"I know you're disappointed and angry but I didn't mean for this to happen mom."

"I take full responsibility ."

"Madge and Gale..."

"I'm not angry or disappointed, I hate that you have to take care of a child at such a young age."

"However i'm very proud of you tow for using protection and being brave enough to tell me."

"Are you sure you want to keep the baby?"

"Yes." We say in unison

"It's not going to be easy, your father and I will help you however we can but we can't raise the child for you."

"We understand that." Gale says

"Well okay."

"Gale I think you should head home now."

"Can he stay?"

"Madge..."

"Please mom, just for a little while."

"Fine, but as soon as your dad comes home he has to leave."

"Thank you." I say and hug her.

Gale and I go up to my room and we make love.

He tries as hard as he can to stop me from moaning loudly but I can't help it so in the end he just stifles the moans with kisses.

As soon as we're done he leaves because my dad actually knocked on my bedroom door in the middle of my climax.

**Tueday Morning**

**Madge's POV**

I throwing up into the toilet bowl of my bathroom while Gale holds back my hair with one hand and rubs his hand in tiny circles on the middle of my back with the other.

When I'm done he gives me a mint and some water.

"Gale will you stick with me when i'm all emotional and resemble a whale."

"Of course I will Madge."

"What if people notice?"

"How do I tell our friends?"

"Madg-"

"Will I still fit in your car?"

"Do I have to drop out of school?"

Ma-"

"I'm going to look so horrible, unless I already do."

"Madge."

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful and even when your belly is so big you can't see your toes and you're on an emotional rollercoaster you'll still be beautiful."

Despite being coldhearted and sarcastic most of the time Gale can be really sweet when he's ready. He's actually not that coldhearted and sarcastic...well, to me he isn't.

I smile and lean into his chest, he wraps an arm around me.

"I hope they don't notice Gale."

"I hope so too."

"Let's go to school."

**Trent's POV**

"I don't want your money."

"We had a deal, you ruin everdeen's reputation and I pay you." Prinicpal Snow says

"Why are you doing this?"

"I loved her mother very much, but she didn't want me, I always get what I want and her not marrying me angered me. Now it's my time to get my revenge and I intend to take it out on her daughter plus I do love seeing people in pain."

"But I actually like Katniss and you ruined my chance of even being her friend."

"It wasn't all my idea, it was 's Idea, I just included the nails,glass and posting of the video."

"What if her mother asks you to do something about her daughter being bullied?"

"I have my sources, her mother isn't exactly in her right mind."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm always one step ahead."

"Now take the money." He says pushing it towards me.

I grab it and put it in my wallet.

"How much is this?"

"One grand."

"Why so much?"

"Because you did an excellent job."

I get up and I'm about to walk out the door of his office when he stops me.

"Wait,I have one final request."

I turn around.

"I actually want you to rape her again."

"Make it 10 times more painful than the last."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I won't do it."

"Okay,you're forgetting one thing though."

"What?"

"You don't have a choice."

"I would kill you and your family and make it look like an accident, we had a deal."

My family, I love them way too much. I knew it was a bad idea doing business with snow.

"Okay, I'll do it."

He hands me a syringe and a green liquid in a tiny bottle.

"You'll need this." He says

"I want you to video tape it and post the video again."

"I'll have someone text you the plan in more depth at lunch."

"You'll get your pay when the job is done."

I nod and leave his office.

"Did you get it?" Amber asks

"Yeah, take it, take all of it." I say as I reach into my wallet and shove all the money in her hands

"Wow how much is this?"

"1 G."

We begin walking down the hallway.

"Why don't you want any?"

"Is it because of that whore?"

"She isn't a whore."

"Stop defending her, she doesn't even care about you." Amber says while counting the money

"Wait your hair is brown now?"

"Yeah dyed it this morning when you left."

"Why?"

"Katniss' hair is brown, must be why Peeta likes her."

"People are saying that she and Mellark are done, now I finally have a chance with him, he'll fall hopelessly in-love with me and I'll be able to get whatever I want, he's loaded."

"He can think of me as a prettier, richer replacement." She says while putting on some lipgloss

"Do you not hear yourself?"

"What?"

"You were the one who said we should do this."

"Because Snow tricked me."

"Well it's already done so you'll just have to get over it."

"Not exactly, he wants me to rape her again, and make it painful."

"What happens if you don't?"

"He kills you, me, mom and dad."

"Well you'll have to."

"I know."

"Well if you want to spend the whole day moping, go ahead, I'm going to find Peeta."

"Okay."

She runs off.

**Katniss' POV**

I'm worried about Prim. She's all I've thought about today well her and Peeta. Gale's words last night keeping echoing through my head.

**"Katniss ever thought, he'd rather you two get through this together than separately?" Gale asks**

**"No." **

**"Well you should think about it." He says **

What have I done? I've pushed away my only form of hope. I've hurt him beyond repair. There's no going back. He probably doesn't want to be with me anymore. The 10 months we've been together have been amazing. I love Peeta more than anything, I couldn't un-love him even If I tried. He makes everything better.

He at least needs to know that before we're over.

I run through the halls looking for him.

"Have you seen Peeta?" I ask everyone I see

They all say no.

I finally see him talking to someone but their back is turned.

"Peet-" Is all manage to say before the girl forces her lips against his. He pushes her away quickly. The look of disgust is evident on his face but for some reason it still hurts.

My eyes fill with tears and I take a step back.

"Katniss I-" He starts

The girl turns around and I realize it's Amber, she dyed her hair the exact colour of mine and it's in a braid, she even has grey contacts. She's trying to replace me! I didn't think she would go that low.

"No!" I cut him off

"You don't need me and I don't need you." I say and walk off.

"Please let's talk about this." He says chasing after me

"Go away."

"Katniss please-"

"You seem to be doing just fine without me."

I run to the girls bathroom, walk into the closest stall and cry. I have no idea why that hurt me so much. To see someone's lips but mine against Peeta's. It's not like we're going to be together forever, right?

I avoid him for the rest of the day as usual and I don't even eat lunch.

At the end of the day I rush to my car before he can catch up to me. Just when i'm about to reach for my keys I feel the same stinging pain in my arm from the hotel and I black out.

**Katniss' POV**

When I wake up I'm laying across the back seats of a car. It can't be mine the seats are different. I remember the pain in my arm and spring up.

I look out the window and see a lot of trees, i'm in a forest. I look in the front seat and see Trent with his head in his hands. Probably sleeping.

I try opening the back doors but they're locked.

**Trent's POV**

I can't believe i'm doing this. I don't want to but I have to, to save my family. I've never thought of it before but family could include little Rosie , I hope Snow doesn't know about her.I lift my head up from my hands and take a deep breath. Time to get into character. I look back at her and give her an evil smirk.

**Katniss' POV**

He gives me the same evil smirk form that night.

"Trent please don't." I say and I begin crying.

He undresses and crawls into the back seat. I try to get out but the doors are locked. He tears off my dress and pulls off my panty and bra.

"Please Trent stop!"

"Shhh, we both know you want me to continue." He says while laying ontop of me.

He twists my nipples really hard and I yelp out a cry of pain.

He uses as cigarette lighter to burn my ankles.

"Ahhh, stop."

I cry harder.

"Please."

"Please continue?" He asks with a smirk

He digs his nails into my skin and scrapes down the side of my arm.

I begin to make those choking sounds and he shoves his dick into me forcefully. He goes harder and I feel like i'm going to throw up.

I continue you crying.

"Stop. Stop."

He reaches for a rag and shoves it in my mouth. He bends back my fingers and pinches my skin. He chokes me and bites me.

I cry so much I get the horrible headache and everything goes black again.

**Trent's POV**

She's out so I stop. I can't believe I did this to Katniss, again.

I pull out of her and get dressed.

I wipe away her tears, it hurts me to do this to her.

"I'm so sorry Katniss." I say and kiss her on her cheek

"Deeply sorry." I say and kiss her forehead

I pull out my phone and text snow

**Me: The job is done.**

**Snow: Good, Take her out of the car and leave her on the floor of the woods, naked. You will post the video tonight, give her a shot with the syringe to make sure that she's asleep for a long while. **

**Me: You want me to leave her here alone and naked?**

**Snow: Yes, do you have a problem with that?**

Yes.

**Me: No sir. **

**Me: What happens if I don't, how will you know?**

**Snow: When I was mayor I had everywhere in this place bugged even the forests you're in now. I'm watching you at this very moment. **

**Me: Okay i'll tell you when i'm done. **

I take her out of the car and lay her down in the grass, I rest her clothes and bag in a pile next to her.

"I wish I didn't have to do this to you." I say while pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

I inject the liquid into her arm with the syringe. It's stronger than the last so she'll be out cold for a few hours.

I kiss her on her forehead one last time and go.

**Me: It's done. **

**Snow: I'll give you the money at 10:00PM.**

**Katniss' POV**

When I wake up i'm still naked but this time i'm laying on the floor of the forest, alone. Trent is no where to be found. I cry, I can't believe he did this again.I see my clothes, shoes and bag in a pile next to me. I quickly get dressed and pull out my cell phone the battery is 90% charged thank 's 10:00PM, I call Haymitch.

"Katniss what's wrong?"

"Trent raped me again."

"Is there anyway for you to track down my phone and find me?"

"Yes, I'll get there as soon as I can."

It only takes him about half-an-hour to find me. We head home straight away.

-At home, they tell me Prim has gotten worse and mom is in the hospital for overdose.

I feel my world crumbling around me.

I run up to the bathroom in my bedroom and puke in the toilet bowl.

I have a shower, scrubbing at my skin trying to get off the dirt, I know it's just a feeling, that i'm not actually dirty but It seems like the only solution right now. I give up and cry. I hear Haymitch and Effie knocking on the room door but I want to be alone right now. Why is this happening to me?

I step out of the shower when my fingers and toes are wrinkly.

I put on my pj's and pull out my laptop.

I sign on to Faceblr to see if Madge is online. I need to talk to someone. Someone my age, but when I sign on I see a video of me and Trent in his car, the comments are worse than the ones on the last videos and this one has way more views. I cry again. If only they knew.

Madge isn't online, I close my laptop and cry into my pillow. I'm not emotionally ready to face school tomorrow but I'll have to do it and the thought of living in a world without Prim, mom and dad kills me.

**Trent's POV**

**Snow : Are you there?**

**Me: Yeah**

**Snow: Remember, I want you to make her so scared that she doesn't even feel safe in her own home. **

**Me: Okay. **

I open the closet doors and see her crying on the bed. I take a deep breath. Time to change character.

"Aww Katniss what's wrong?"

She jumps, startled and backs away until her back is against the wall.

"How did you g-get in here?"

"You should try closing your window."

"Why d-did you post the video?"

"I thought everyone should see our love making dear."

**Katniss' POV**

I burst out in tears, I shouldn't because it probably comes across as weak, the pain is soon replaced with anger and I punch him in the nose.

"That wasn't love making-g, that was rape." I say and my lips tremble, more tears fall

"You raped me, and now I'm scared to go to school and I've ruined my relationship-p with Peeta!"

"What did I ever do to you!"

"You chose him over me."

"There was never a choice, it's Peeta, it will always be Peeta!"

He pushes me back onto the bed and forces his lips against mine.

"NO!" I shout pushing him off me.

"Haymitch! Haymitch help!" I yell

Haymitch and Effie burst through the door.

"Get Trent out of here!" I say half shout half sob.

Haymitch grabs him and drags him outisde, Effie helps him.

"You can't get rid of me Katniss! I'm always watching you!" He shouts while they drag him out.

-I feel like a part of me is missing, I need a certain someone here with me now to hold me while I cry and say we'll get through this together and it's not Uncle Haymitch or Aunt Effie or mom or Prim, it's Peeta. I need him I know I said I didn't but I do and we both know that, everyone knows that. He's probably so hurt by me right now that he doesn't want to see me.

I check my messages and the tears continue sliding down my cheek.

**Madge: I'm here if you wanna talk. 3wks ago **

**Annie: Katniss we don't care what they think. 3wks ago.**

**Daisy: You're welcome, if you ever need to talk again i'm here. 3wks ago**

**Peeta: Please talk to me. 2wks ago **

**Peeta: I miss you. 1 wk ago**

**Rye: Please talk to Peeta, he hasn't smiled in weeks, he looks defeated. 5 days ago. **

**Peeta: You can ignore me all you want i'll never stop loving you. 3 days ago**

**Peeta: I'm never going to give up on us. 1 hr ago **

The last one really makes me smile, I'll never give up on us either is what I want to text back but I don't I just hold my phone to my chest. The tears continue to fall. Could he possibly change his mind in an hour, realize that it's best if he does give up on us, could he think that his mother was right all along and he should be with Amber instead of me. I've treated him like shit, he's been trying he really has but I just push him away.

"Oh Peeta, i'm so sorry." I sob

I need to get out of here, out of this room. I don't feel comfortable in here, I feel like i'm being watched by Trent I put my father's black leather jacket above my pj's, I put my cell phone in the pocket , go outside and get into my car. I check the time, it's 12:45 AM.

I drive to the hospital to see mom, yeah it's past visiting ours but i'll find a way to see her. It takes a few minutes to reach the hospital and I find out what room she's in. I put on some spare nurse clothes I found with a badge and everything and I place my pj's on the chair next to her bed.

She's awake, blankly staring at the ceiling.

"Mom." I say softly, she turns her head a looks at me.

"You came." She says

"Of course I did."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so good, they extracted all the drugs from my body."

"I feel weak, like my life is quickly being taken away."

"That doesn't sound good, do you want me to get someone?"

"No, stay I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry I hurt you and your sister, I was so depressed after your dad died and on the anniversary of his death this year I just felt worse so I took some antidepressants which I thought would help me but they just made things worse."

"Oh mom..."

"I went to see Prim, I can't believe I did that to her, my poor baby." She says and begins crying

"She doesn't deserve this, neither of you do." She says and continues crying

I really hate to see my mother cry.

"Mom don't cry." I say wiping tears

"You couldn't really control your actions."

She nods and I hand her a tissue.

"How's Peeta?" She asks while wiping the tears.

I look away.

"Katniss Haymitch told me everything, with Trent as well."

How does Haymitch know what's going on between me and Peeta?

Now i'm crying.

She sits up and opens her arms to give me a hug. I sit on the bed next to her and hug her while crying into her shoulder.

"Dear, don't listen to these people, you know who you are, and you know what happened, don't let them hurt you."

I nod and continue crying. I've already let them hurt me. So bad that I have anxiety attacks whenever I think about school or park my car in the school's parking lot.

"I wish you didn't have to go through this."

"It's okay to cry sometimes, never play all strong at keep it in."

She yawns and we pull out of the hug.

"I need to sleep but I can't so they gave me something to help."

"Do they really think it's a good idea to give you more drugs?"

She shrugs.

"Well I think it's finally working, so goodnight Katniss."

"Goodnight mom."

"I love you very much."

"I love you too mom." I say and she drifts off.

I look at the screen of the heart monitor and watch as the lines go up and down, then I leave.

I change back into my pj's and put the nurse clothes where I got them.

I drive to the lake.

In the car I put on the radio.

**When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. **

I change the station.

**Funny one thing lead to another,**

**You came along filled my days with colour,**

**And it's been an everlasting summer,**

**Since we found eachother. **

My eyes fill with tears, that's our I doubt there will be an us anymore.

I change the station.

**I can't survive without you here by my side.**

I change the station.

**I'm half a heart without you.**

I change the station.

**Damn, damn, damn, what i'd do to have you near,near,near I wish you were here.**

"Nope." I say and turn off the radio and drive to the park in silence.

I park the car a few blocks down from the park and pull out my cell phone. I dial Peeta's number.

"Hey-"

"Hi Peeta I just wanted to tell you that-"

"Sorry I can't get to you right now i'll call you back when I can."

"Oh." I say and hang up the phone.

It was just his voicemail.

Peeta always answers his phone. I guess he did change his mind. I throw my phone on the car floor get out of it and lock it.

**Peeta's POV**

It's been weeks since I last talked to Katniss and the one time she decides to talk to me Amber ruins it. The kiss was so unexpected this time, I didn't see it coming like I would with the other's.

I finish washing the dishes and wipe my hands on a towel. I puck up my phone and see a missed call from KATNISS. SHIT I call back but she doesn't answer.

**Katniss' POV**

The walk to the lake gets longer every time. It's been a while since i've been here. I sit at the edge of it and listen to the rustles of shrubs and the hoots of owls. I bring my knees closer to my chest, wrap my arms around them and cry into them.

I don't know what I would do If i lost both Prim and my mother, and now I wouldn't even have Peeta to help me through it. I start crying again, no one can hear me no one can see me, I'm all alone.

As the water from the lake gently touches my toes I remember every moment Peeta and I spent here under the stars. It feels like those moments were so long ago. Back then it seemed like nothing could go wrong but now everything is falling apart.

I hear footsteps, and I have a good feeling they're not Peeta's. Who could it be? I hope it's not Trent. I'm not even sure it's a person. I'm too scared to turn around I take a deep breath, lift my head from my knees and stand up.

**A/N: Thanks for the Reads, Reviews, Follows and Favourites, Sorry for Katniss saying "I" all the time, have a nice day! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N-Disclaimer: I don't own THG or any of the characters the song used in this chapter is property of 'Phil Collins'****  
****Oh and I read the story to see what it's like from a reader's point of view and I'm sorry if my chapters are all over the place and for any spelling errors or missing words.**

**Saturday**  
I turn around and see Peeta standing with his hands in his pockets. His hair is messy, he looks tired and has a bruise on his arm.

He yawns.

"Thought you'd be here."

"Haymitch and Effie are worried sick." He says beginning to walk towards me

There's so much I need to tell him but if I think about it it won't come out the way I want it to and I won't get to say everything I want to so I speak without thinking.

"I'm so sorry I pushed you away."

"I did it so you would get less hate for being with me after the Trent thing."

"I also did it because I love you Peeta and I don't want to turn into my mom if something happens that causes me to lose you."

"I'm just too dependent on you."

He walks closer.

"I didn't mean it when I said I didn't need you, I need you more than a rose needs water."

"And I need you more than anything right now to help me get through everything, I feel like my life is falling apart.

"If you no longer want there to be an us, and if you don't forgive me I understand I just had to-"

He stops my lips with a kiss. His strong arms find their way around me and he holds me as close as possible, he quickly bends down and presses his soft lips against mine, he deepens the kiss and turns what was once a soft, gentle kiss to one filled with passion and want. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around the small of his back. He moves his hand from my waist to my butt and squeezes it gently as the kiss becomes more intense.

Until now I wasn't aware of how I longed for the feeling of his lips against mine.

We pull away from the kiss and catch our breaths. Both our lips are swollen. I slide my legs down from his back, stand again, lean my forehead against his and close my eyes.

"I love you." He breathes

"Always?" I whisper

"Always." He breathes

**Prim's POV**  
I open my eyes and notice I'm wearing an oxygen mask which I quickly remove. I feel well rested, I can breathe on my own and I no longer feel weak I'm a bit hungry though.

Wait. Why am I in a hospital?

Oh right, mom.

I look across and see an old man observing me which makes me jump.

He seems familiar.

"Feeling better are you?"

I nod.

"Oh no, that just won't do." He replies

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and he pulls out a syringe filled with something dark purple.

I'm not sure who this man is but I can tell he isn't supposed to be here.

I push a button near my bedside which is meant to send a message to my nurse saying I need help but no one comes.

"Help!" I try to shout but my voice is hoarse

He injects it into my arm and I gasp. An unbearable pain surges through my body, I grip on to the bed and a tear slides down my cheek as my world slowly fades into darkness.

**Katniss' mom's POV**  
It's really early in the morning like 1:00 or 2:00AM. I can tell it is. I want to see Prim again.

I get up, detach the needle from my arm and make my way over to her room. I think pulling out the needle was a bad idea because with every step I take I feel like someone is pounding a nail deeper and deeper into my head.

When I reach her room and open the door my vision is blurry. I see an old man injecting something with a syringe into her arm.

"What are you doing?!"

"Leave her alone!"

I hold onto the wall and everything I see spins.

It gets harder and harder to breathe and I gasp for air.

He turns around.

"Laura, It's been years." He says with a smile.

I know that voice anywhere.

"Snow?" I ask and collapse.

**Katniss' POV**  
We find Haymitch and Effie sitting in the living room tapping their feet impatiently with several phones laid out on the table infront them.

One of them rings and he picks it up quickly.

"Have you found her?" He asks hopefully

I don't hear what the person on the other side of the line says but he frowns.

"Okay. Thanks for trying." He says and presses the end call button.

"Any sign of her?" Effie asks worriedly

"No, but they're doing all they can."

She sighs and puts her head in her hands. She begins to sob and Haymitch holds her and comforts her.

I clear my throat loudly to get their attention. They look over at me.

"Sweetheart."

Haymitch says making his way over to me and Effie quickly follows.

Peeta lets go of my hand and Haymitch and Effie hug me tightly.

"We were so worried about you dear." Effie says and sniffles

"I just went out for a drive."

We pull out of the hug and Effie wipes away her tears with a tissue.

"Go on up to bed love." Haymitch says to her a kisses the crown of her head, she nods and disappears up the stairs.

"Next time-Katniss we were-just make sure to tell us when you're going out." Haymitch says

"I'll be working if you need me." he says and walks down the hall to his office.

"Told you they were worried." Peeta says when Haymitch closes his office door.

"I didn't mean to cause all of this."

"I know Kat."

"Stay here I'm going to talk to Haymitch."

He nods.

I walk down the hall and knock on Haymitch's office door.

"Enter."

I open the door and walk in, he's sitting at a desk typing things onto a computer and writing things down.

I lean against the door.

"Any reason Effie took me missing so hard?"

He spins his chair around.

"You're her niece Katniss."

"No there's something other than that."

He sighs.

"Hand me that bottle of whiskey."

I give him the bottle and he heads it.

"We had a son..."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He says sadly and drinks some more

"His name was Blake, he died when he was 1 year old."

"Why don't me and Prim know about him?"

"Well you weren't born yet, and me and Laura decided to avoid talking about him after he passed because of Effie."

"Oh."

"When your father died and Laura shut you and Prim out you spent a lot of time here so I guess Eff began to see you as one of her own."

"She lost Blake, it would kill her if she lost you too."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't beat yourself up about it kid." He says and drinks a good bit.

"Do you ever miss Blake?"

I know it's a stupid question but it just came out.

"Everyday." He says and finishes the bottle

"If you don't mind me asking...what did he look like?"

He gets up and pulls a box off the top of a bookshelf, It's covered in dust. He opens it, takes out a picture and hands it to me.

I see a little boy smiling while standing next to his tricycle. He has straight blonde hair and green eyes.

I smile at the picture.

"He's quite cute, sure he's your kid?"

Haymitch gives a little laugh.

"Yes."

I hand him back the picture.

"Why didn't you have another kid?"

"We tried for a while, but she didn't get pregnant again."

"It made her really sad."

"Oh."

"Yeah but Blake was a blessing, one year was too short but I'm glad we had him for the little while we did."

He throws the empty bottle in the bin

I just nod because I don't know what else to say.

He nods understanding and turns back to the computer to continue his work.

I walk down the hall and see Peeta waiting for me.

"You okay?"

I nod.

"Do you have to go home now or can you stay?"

"I can stay, why?"

"I wanted to spend the rest of the night, well morning technically with you."

"Well you can do just that."

I smile and we go up to my room.

**Gale's POV**

I knock on the door of Madge's father's office and wait for a response.

"Come in."

I walk into his office and he quickly switches off the monitors and begins searching through a large pile of papers.

"Sit Mr Hawthorne."

I sit on a chair infront of his desk and wonder how he knew it was me seeing he hasn't looked up once.

"Madge said-"

"Shhh." He cuts me off

It makes me angry but I don't say or do anything. However he somehow notices it.

"Short tempered are you Mr Hawthorne."

"Yes."

"And my name is Gale."

"I know very well what your name is and who you are Mr Hawthorne" He says while examining a paper.

I grit my teeth.

Him calling me all the time is getting very annoying.

"You getting my daughter pregnant was very careless Mr Hawthorne." He says looking me in the eye.

"Neither of us intended for it to happen sir."

"I'm very aware of that."

"I want you to do something for me Gale."

There's a hint of harshness in his voice when he says my name.

"What?"

"Walk out of this house and never come back, don't talk to or text Madge ever again."

"No, I can't leave Madge,I wont."

"But you will."

"Write her a note or text her giving reasons why you shouldn't be together, you could even do it in person and after that all communication between you two is lost."

He picks up another sheet of paper stamps it and puts it in an envelope.

"What happens if I don't?"

"Say goodbye to life as you know it everything will slowly fall apart until you and your precious little siblings are turned into orphans."

"You wouldn't."

"I would." He says while sitting down

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you." He says looking me in the eye again

"I have a boy ready for Madge, Trent I think his name is, I've discussed it with his parents and I'd like to get rid of you as soon as possible."

"But I love her."

"It's not like she feels the same way."

I feel like I've been stabbed in the chest. But she does at least I thought she did.

"Wait you actually thought she did?"

I nod.

"Don't make me laugh Mr Hawthorne."

"Oh and Gale if you tell Madge or anyone else anything I said to you today my threat will become your reality."

My heart sinks.

"That is all ."

I get up and leave.

I walk downstairs and see Madge pacing the living room floor.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing important."

"Look Madge, we can't be together, we're...too different." I say looking at my feet.

I look up.

Her eyes fill with hurt.

"Gale is he making you do this?"

I look down again and shake my head.

"This...Us...it just isn't right, it just took me until now to realize it."

"Please don't leave me I need you." She says and her eyes fill with tears.

She goes onto her tippy toes and wraps her arms around my shoulders and back, I bend down and tightly wrap mine around her waist and press my cheek against the top of her head.

I need you too Madge.

"Please don't throw 3 years away like it was nothing."

"Don't I mean something to you?"

Yes.

I don't respond I let go of her and make my way towards the door.

"Don't go." She grabs my arm and I turn around

"Do you love me?"

I don't respond, just by looking into her eyes I see her heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Gale! Do you love me?"

I push her hand off me and continue walking towards the door.

"What about the baby?"

"You two will be just fine without me."

I leave the house get in my car and start the engine.

I can't believe I just did that to Madge I feel horrible, like a piece of me died.

**Madge's POV**

I fall down to my knees and cry. I can't believe he just left me, he promised he wouldn't. My sobs are so loud I hear them echoing through the house walls.

I feel my mother's arms wrap around me.

"Sweetheart don't cry."

Gale used to call me sweetheart. I burst into more tears.

My mom helps me up the stairs to my bedroom, lays in bed with me and comforts me. I want to stop crying but I can't I feel like I've been shot in the chest.

Mom realizes this and sighs.

Then she begins to sing. I love it when she sings, her voice is without a doubt the most beautiful one I've ever heard.

**Come stop your crying****  
****It will be alright****  
****Just take my hand**  
**Hold it tight****I will protect you****  
****From all around you****  
****I will be here****  
****Don't you cry**

I give a small smile she would sing this song to me whenever I cried when I was little.

**For one so small,****  
****You seem so strong****  
****My arms will hold you,****  
****Keep you safe and warm****  
****This bond between us****  
****Can't be broken****  
****I will be here****  
****Don't you cry****'Cause you'll be in my heart****  
****Yes, you'll be in my heart****  
****From this day on****  
****Now and forever more****You'll be in my heart****  
****No matter what they say****  
****You'll be here in my heart, always.**

I stop crying, smile and hug her tightly. She reaches a napkin from a box on my bedside table and wipes my eyes.

"Thanks for cheering me up mom. I love you."

"I love you too Madge."

"Now tell me what happened."

**Katniss' POV**

We quickly rid ourselves of all our clothing and Peeta throws me onto the bed.

He lays ontop me and I move about on the bed a little until I'm in a comfortable position.

He slips inside me.

"Ohhhh." I moan and wrap my arms around his back.

He begins thrusting into me powerfully. Slamming me into the bed each time.

Soon I feel him deeper inside me.

"Ohhh Peeta. Fuck Me harder."

We go at it for a good bit of exhilarating minutes until I hit my climax, shaking uncontrollably and screaming his name.

He changes his thrusts into more possessive ones. He pounds into my wet pussy harder and harder and I climax again.

"Ohh, Peeta baby, please fuck me harder."

"Fuck Kantiss."

From the way he moans that into my ear I can tell he's close.

He slams his length into me four more times until I feel a familiar hot liquid released into my core.

He collapses onto me making sure not to hurt me as we both catch our breath.

He then pulls out and lays next to me. I nuzzle into his chest and he wraps and arm around me and pulls the sheet over us.

I smile close my eyes and fall asleep.

**2 Months Later****  
****Friday **  
You'd think after two months people would forget, but I guess the thing humans are best at is not forgetting. Peeta helps me get through it though, he stays by my side and defends me whenever he can. Gale and Madge broke up and he won't tell anyone why.

Madge is not taking it well as much as she fakes a smile I can tell she's broken, she's obviously lost weight and she's sick or something because she throws up like all the time.

But the fact that they're over doesn't cause tension on the lunch table or anything we still make jokes and have a good time.

Gale flirts with Johanna. All the time. And she flirts back, they act as though Madge isn't even there.

I look at Madge she's sadly pushing her grapes around her plate with a fork, finally she eats one but I guess it doesn't settle well because she brings her hand to her mouth and looks like she's about to hurl, she runs off to the bathroom.

"Okay that's it!" Johanna shouts slamming down her spoon.

"Brainless and Annie follow me."

We get up and follow her, she's leading us to the bathroom. We walk in and it's empty she checks the bottom of each stall and only sees a pair of feet under the one Madge is in.

"Cresta, lock the bathroom door."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Annie nods and locks it.

Madge comes out of the stall, washes out her mouth and has a mint.

Johanna crosses her arms and looks at her.

"What?"

"Is it Gale?"

"Is what Gale?"

"The father of your child."

"You think I'm pregnant?"

"I know you're pregnant."

"Look-"

"Madge just tell us the truth." Annie says

"Fine, I am and yes Gale is the father."

"Is that why he broke up with you?" I ask

"I hope it isn't."

"He said we are too different, not right for eachother."

"Sounds too cliché for Gale." I say

"Exactly." Johanna says

"Something is up, if there's anything I'm sure of it's that Gale loves you way more than any of us give him credit for."

"Why didn't you tell us?" I ask

She shrugs.

"I didn't want anyone to know, I had trouble accepting it myself." She says and sighs

"Well don't starve yourself, for the baby."

She nods.

"I'll get Finnick to talk to Gale." Annie says

"And I'll get Peeta to." I say

"Now let's go back to lunch and you'll eat your grapes." Annie says

She nods, I unlock the door and we make our way back to the lunch table.

I take my usual seat next to Peeta, Annie sits between me and Finnick and Johanna and Madge sit on either side of Gale.

I lean in so my lips are close to Peeta's ears and whisper

"You need to find out why Gale broke up with Madge."

He nods and I assume Annie whispers something along the same lines to Finnick.

Madge eats all her grapes and I let her finish my pasta.

**Later that day**  
Peeta and I are walking down the hallway holding hands.

We reach his locker and I lean against it he holds both my hands in his then slowly and gently sucks on my bottom lip while I do the same to his top lip and vice versa, he sticks his tongue in my mouth and I accept it willingly.

We pull our lips away and smile.

"Wow."

"What?"

"It's just dawned on me that we've been together for a year."

"Did you expect us to break up before that?"

"Of course not." He says with a smile and pushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You make me happy." I say

"And you make me happy."

He kisses my nose and I smile.

"Did you find out why he broke up with Madge?"

"No." He says sadly

"He won't say, and as cold as he's being I can tell he didn't want to break up with her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's more like he was forced."

"But by who?"

Peeta shrugs.

**Saturday**  
So mom's out of the hospital now and back home, however there is someone from the hospital monitoring her. They didn't want to let her out but she convinced them that she'd go crazy if she were trapped in the white hospital walls any longer.

So I'm still staying at Haymitch's to give her some space and time to recover. I just visited Prim they extracted poison from her blood and they aren't sure how it go there. Me, Uncle Haymitch and Auntie Effie weren't happy about it at all.

However she's doing fine and they said that she'll be released soon.

It's my 17th birthday today and Aunt Effie allowed me to have a sleepover.

Annie is wearing a blue silk pajama shorts with a matching top , Madge is wearing a silver silk dress, Johanna is wearing some camo pj shorts and a white tank top and I'm wearing my white pj shorts and an orange t-shirt with a large infinity symbol on it.

Madge is painting Annie's nails purple and Johanna is watching a marathon of TV show called _American Horror Story _whatever that is. I'm plaiting Madge's hair in a braid.

"So brainless have you and Blondie had birthday sex yet?"

I feel my cheeks flush bright pink.

"Already?" Annie asks sounding very shocked

I nod and finish Madge's braid. I place a flower crown, containing pink flowers on her head.

"How was it?" Madge asks

"Do we really need to talk about this?"

"Yes." They say in unison.

"Well he's the only guy I've done it with-"

"Obviously." Johanna says

I roll my eyes.

"As I was saying."

"He's the only guy I've done it with but oh my god, he's really good at it, infact he's beyond good he's amazing."

"What about yours is he any good?" Johanna asks Annie

"He's way past good or great." Annie says

Me and Madge look at her in shock, didn't think they got that far.

"How was Gale?"

"Huh?" Madge asks confused

"When you two were together, is he good at it?"

"Yes I swear I used to see stars and the pleasure I would feel, can only be felt if the boy your doing it with does it right."

"Wow." Annie says

"Why?" Madge asks Johanna

She shrugs.

"I might just fuck him." Johanna says with a smirk

Madge's face fills with rage and she punches Johanna in her nose. I spring out from behind Madge and hold Johanna back.

"Don't think I won't detach your head from your body because you're knocked up Undersee." She snaps

"I'm not scared of you Mason."

"You're about to be."

"No!" Annie yells which isn't like her.

"No fighting."

"Whatever." Jo says

"Jo you should get a boyfriend." Annie says changing the subject

"You know someone that's NOT Gale."

"No, I like being solo."

"And I don't want Gale anyway if I did he would be mine already."

Madge rolls her eyes.

"Aww come on Jo one bf won't hurt." Annie says

"Nope."

"Why not?" I ask

"Because I said so."

"Now everyone be quiet, this is my favourite line."

Madge stuffs her face with cookies and Annie takes them away.

"No, it's unhealthy Madge and you're smudging your nails."

"But I want cookies now!" She shouts angrily and snatches them back.

Annie sighs gives re-does Madge's nails.

Johanna says the line along with Tate and the last episode of the marathon ends.

"So who wants to put electric blue streaks in my hair?" Johanna asks

"I'll do it."

I follow her instructions and her hair is done in no time, I trim the ends, put it in a sock bun and flat iron her fringe.

"Eww." She says looking in the mirror

"What?Don't you like the bun?"

She shakes her head.

"But I'll keep it because it's your birthday and I don't wanna make you feel bad."

With that she walks out of my bathroom and into my bedroom and I follow.

"Your hair looks nice like that." Madge and Annie say in unison

"No it doesn't."

She snaps and puts on _Teen Wolf._

"So what are you going to name your son/daughter?"

"If it's a girl I'm going to name her-"

She's cut off by a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!"

Finnick, Gale and Peeta walk through the door.

Annie walks over to Finnick and he presses his lips against hers I do the same with Peeta.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to make Katniss' birthday night more interesting." Finnick says

"Yeah put on your coats we're gonna have some fun." Gale says

"It had better not be the illegal type of fun." Madge says

"But that's the best kind." Peeta jokes

We laugh.

We look at eachother for a moment as if asking if we should go with them. We change our clothes,put on our jackets and some shoes and head out.

Everyone gets in Finnick's 2013 Mazda CX-9 and he takes us to his house.

It's huge, it looks like it has hundreds of bedrooms, it's the kind of house you get lost in.

He takes us to the living room which is empty well at least until people jump out from behind different pieces of furniture and yell

"Surprise!"

I jump back startled and Peeta wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Happy Birthday Katniss!" They shout

"Thank you so much." I say happily

"Now let's party!" Finnick yells and they turn up the music and a disco ball drops down.

Everyone begins dancing.

Peeta takes me to a room where we can be alone.

"Happy birthday Kat." He says and pulls out a big box from behind his back.

I open it. It's a new pair of converse a black beanie with 'bad hair day' on it and a diamond bracelet I've been looking at in a jewelry store window for years.

"Oh Peeta, thank you." I say and hug him

"You're welcome."

I press my lips against his.

"Enjoying your birth-night?"

"Of course, I'm with you, nothing could be better."

He kisses me and we go downstairs.

We all stand around the island in the kitchen, drink and share jokes.

"You look hot." Gale says to Johanna

"You don't look too bad yourself Hawthorne."

Johanna's wearing a short, tight strapless black, sparkly dress that Annie lent her but she's wearing a pair of black high top converse because she hates heels.

I look over at Madge and her lips tremble, she bursts into tears and runs off to find a bathroom I assume. I follow her.

"Gale?!" I exclaim before running after Madge

He looks at me, no emotion is found in his deep grey eyes he just shrugs.

In the bathroom I hug her and she cries.

"Why doesn't Gale love me anymore?"

"Madge he does."

"No he doesn't he won't even look at me."

I sigh.

"I put on my best dress and all this make up and he just won't, I guess he'd be better off with her anyway."

"I can't do this without him Kantiss."

"How am I going to raise this baby alone?" She sobs

"Lots of teenage girls do that, and your parents will help you."

"But I want him to help me." She says and burst into more tears

I sigh again

"Madge as much as it hurts you have to be strong, okay?"

She nods into my chest.

I wipe her eyes and re-do her make up.

I bring her to a mirror.

"There, you look beautiful, forget about Gale and enjoy this night."

She nods.

I think for a minute.

"Madge what were you and Gale doing before he broke up with you?"

"He talked to my father."

"What did your father tell him?"

"Gale told me it wasn't important."

I think back to that night outside the hospital when something was wrong with Madge and he asked her if it was okay to tell me with his eyes. She shook her head and he told me that it wasn't important.

"Does your father like Gale?"

"No, not at all."

"Madge, I think I know why he broke up with you."

We go back into the party.

"Where's Gale?"

"Went to the bathroom." Finnick says

"I have something to tell you guys, we need to go where we can be alone though."

"Follow me." Finnick says

After climbing many stairs and walking down many halls we finally reach what I assume is his room and he locks the door.

Everyone finds a place to sit and I just sit in Peeta's lap.

"Gale broke up with Madge because of her dad."

"What?" Madge asks

"Think about it he broke up with you right after he talked to him."

"Did he look you in the eyes while giving reasons you shouldn't be together?" Johanna asks

Madge shakes her head.

"Does anyone have food?" Madge asks

Annie throws her a sandwich.

"Well he was obviously lying." Peeta says

"I think your dad told him not to tell you."

"Why didn't Gale just tell me that."

"He probably threatened him."

"With what?"

I shrug.

"Must be pretty bad if he didn't tell any of us." Finnick says

Madge quickly stuffs her face with the sandwich.

"I'll get my mom to find out."

We nod and get back to the party.

"Where were you guys?" Gale asks

"Finnick was giving us a tour of his house."

"Wanna dance Jo?" Gale asks, stretching out his hand

"Sure." She says while smiling and holds his hand

They walk off together.

Jo is my friend but she can be a really insensitive bitch at times.

Annie hands Madge a tissue and comforts her.

When she stops crying she stuffs her face with chips, fries, chicken, pasta etc and Annie and Finnick go off to dance.

"Sure you'll be okay?"

She nods sadly and takes a bite of a tortilla chip.

I hate to leave her alone but I have to have at least one dance with Peeta tonight.

"Alright." I say

Me and Peeta go to the living room and dance.

**Hey baby,****  
****Tell me your name.****  
****I got a fever for you,****  
****I just can't explain.**

He places his hands on my waist as I shake my hips and my hair.

**But there's just one problem,****  
****I'm a bit old school.****  
****When it comes to lovin'****  
****I ain't chasing you.**

I pass my hand through his hair and down his neck.

**Ain't waiting I'm on a roll,**  
**You've got to let yourself goooo****  
**  
We smile and I slowly rotate my hips while spinning around in a circle.

**Oh, (talk to me)****  
****You know that I've been waiting for you, (and I noticed you, too)****  
****Don't leave me standing all by myself, (I won't leave you standing all alone)****  
****'Cause I ain't looking at no one else. (oh, baby)****  
**  
He places his hands on my back and I shake my hips again.

**Hey,****  
****Get your back off the wall.****  
****Don't you get comfortable.****  
****Looking so hot,****  
****I think that I might fall (woo!)****  
****Feeling like it's my birthday,****  
****Like Christmas day came early.****  
****Just what I want,****  
****So when we move,****  
****You move.**

Someone passes with glasses filled with alcohol and Peeta and I both take one.

We have a lot more drinks and continue dancing until we're tired and too drunk to stand.

**Sunday**  
When I wake up I'm on a table laying on Peeta's chest. The room is filled with other random people and garbage.

Later that day Me, Peeta, Johanna, Madge,Gale and Annie help Finnick clean up the house. I catch Gale glancing at Madge when he thinks no one's looking.

"Enjoying the view there Hawthorne?' I ask

He realizes I saw him but tries to brush it off by scowling at me.

When we leave Peeta takes me to the field where we had our first date only this time one of the trees has a swing on it.

I sit down on it and he pushes me. I laugh as I go higher and higher feeling like I could touch the sky if I tried. Somehow being on this swing makes me feel young again.

**Dad pushes me on the swing and I try to push out my short 4 year old legs as far as possible. I laugh and giggle saying.****"Push me higher daddy."****And my mom does the same with Prim.**

That memory doesn't make me sad however, I guess I'm just too happy in this moment.

I was secretly seeing a therapist while Peeta and I weren't talking because I got depressed again and she told me to stop being sad over what happened in the past and to stop getting stressed over what could happen or what should have happened and enjoy everything I have now while I have it because in the end it will all be gone. I don't know if by 'in the end' she meant in the end of my time or the end of the world's time but I'm going to take her advice.

He smiles and continues pushing me.

Peeta stops the swing.

"Hey!" I protest with a smile

"What? I wanted to kiss my girlfriend."

"Well come here."

He leans down and presses his lips against mine.

We pull away and he leans his forehead against mine.

I smile and he brings his lips up to my nose and places as a soft kiss on it.

I blush.

"Come on." He says stretching out his hand.

I grab it and we walk through the meadow of daisies.

"Care to dance with me Ms Everdeen?"

"Certainly Mr Mellark."

He pulls me into his chest, I intertwine the fingers on his right hand with those on my left, he gently places his left hand on my waist and I put my right hand on his shoulder.

We sway and he spins or dips me every now and a then.

When we're done we lay side by side in the daisies and watch the clouds.

"Heart."

"Horse."

"Dolphin."

"Muffin."

"Amoeba." He says and I chuckle

I roll over onto my side and he does the same.

I smile, cup his cheek with my hand and gently rub his chin with my thumb.

Why I love this boy so much I'll never know.

My tummy grumbles.

Peeta gives a little laugh.

"Hungry are you?"

I nod.

"Well how about we get out of here, buy some Pizza at Domino's and I'll drop you home."

"But I like being alone with you."

"We can't be alone forever."

"I wish we could, you and I, together, forever."

"Maybe someday."

I smile.

"Promise?"

"As long as we're together, I promise."

I lean my head in to kiss him and he meets me halfway.

**Monday Morning****  
****Trent's POV**

I hate that I had to rape Katniss twice and post those videos but I would be lying if I said I didn't love all the attention it's giving me.

So I guess it was bad to spread certain rumors but it's not really a big deal.

"Trent Good job!" Danny says giving me a high five

"Thanks." I say with a smile

I throw my bag over my shoulder, close my locker and turn around.

"Hi Trent." She says

Her brown hair is in a bun, there's a loose strand of her hair falling down on her forehead and I'm tempted to brush it back but it don't. She's wearing white skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt with a big white peace sign on it and purple sandals.

Her grey eyes bore right through me. She looks mad.

"Hey Ka-"

Is all I get to say before she punches me straight across the face. I'm surprised my teeth are still in my mouth.

"So apparently we're fuck buddies." She says with a fake smile

"I-"

She kicks me in the dick. I feel a pain so horrible it can't be explained. I quickly cover my crotch with my hands.

"I'm really tired of you and your shit!"

A crowd starts to form.

"If you do anything like this again I will cut off your balls in your sleep!"

"Okay?!"

I nod.

"I SAID OKAY?!" She shouts

"O-okay." I manage to get out

I throw my head back against the locker and slide to the ground.

**Later That Day****  
****Katniss' POV**

I'm wearing a pink vest, white shorts and pink flip-flops to match. My hair is in a braid.

I'm standing on a jetty with a worried expression on my face.

"Kat you'll be fine."

"Are you sure it's stable?"

He gives a little laugh.

"Do you trust me?" He asks holding out his hand

"Alright Aladdin, I trust you."

We give a small laugh.

He helps me into the small boat and I sit down.

"This is very the notebookish isn't it?"

"Yes it is." He says while rowing the boat backwards the swans fly out of the way of the boat

"How did you find this place?"

"My dad would bring us here when we were kids."

He continues rowing the boat.

"Oh, well it's lovely."

"I thought you'd like it."

"Why?"

"You said you loved the lake scene in The Notebook so I decided to recreate it for you."

I smile

"That's really sweet of you Peeta."

"Anything for you."

He draws a picture of me sitting in the boat smiling surrounded by all the swans.

He rows the boat until we're at a part of the lake concealed by trees.

We lay at the bottom of the small boat in our usual position which is me resting my head on his chest and him wrapping and arm around me protectively.

"So she's drinking now?"

"Yup."

"If she ever gets too violent, I'm coming to get you Peeta."

He gives a little laugh

"I'm serious."

"I don't like it when she hurts you."

"Dad is protecting us as much as he can."

"Okay but if she hurts you tell me, alright?"

"Alright."

"I don't like it when my baby is hurt." I say hugging him tightly

"Neither do I."

"How was the book?"

"What book?"

"The one Daisy bought you, _The fault in our Stars_."

"Oh that book...It actually made me cry."

"Told you it was possible."

"It was a nice book though."

"Why did you ask about it?"

"I was thinking about us this summer and it came along with those thoughts."

"We had an amazing summer didn't we."

"Yes."

_Kiss me hard before you go,  
Summertime sadness._

He looks at me like I'm crazy for a minute and then sings too.

_**I just wanted you to know,  
That baby you're the best?**_

I nod.

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

We sing in unison.

I smile and hug him.

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"Always?"

"No."

I look up at him my face filled with shock a worry.

"Forever."

I let out a sigh of relief and he kisses my forehead.

"Let's get back to land."

"Can't we stay a few more minutes."

He laughs.

"Weren't you the one who did want to cone here in the first place."

"Oh, alright."

He rows the boat back to the jetty, ties it to it and we step out of it.

We walk to a field of dandelions not too far from the lake and have a picnic.

I watch him as he tunes his shiny, wooden, mahogany guitar. The guitar is my favourite of all instruments I've always wanted to learn to play it.

"Pleaseeee." He begs

"Peeta..."

"We're the only too people here."

"Fine."

I clear my throat.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down. *I sing*  
_  
_**My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you. *peeta sings*  
**_  
_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now *I sing*_

_**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now. *peeta sings***_

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And colour you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall  
And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_  
_Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours *I sing*_

_Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take. *I sing*_

_**And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now *peeta sings***_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now *I sing*_

_**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down *peeta sings***_

**And out of all these things I've done, I will love you better now *we sing in unison***

"See that wasn't so bad." He says while pushing a strand of hair behind my ear

"Yeah it wasn't."

"That's a nice guitar."

"Thank you."

"Do you play?"

"Nah."

"Do you want to?"

I nod.

"Come here and I'll teach you."

I crawl over to his spot on the blanket and sit between his legs.

He shows me how to hold the guitar and puts his hands over mine so he can show me how to play.

After about 1 hour I kind of get the basics, well not really but he promises to teach me.

We decided to leave Peeta takes the short way dropping me back at Haymitch's which involves driving past my house and I see it completely engulfed in flames.

At this moment one thing comes to mind.

"Mom!" I shriek

I jump out of the moving car and hit the ground hard. I get up and run through the front door of the house. On the inside the smoke is so thick it's hard to see and there are flames everywhere. I avoid the falling planks of wood and many dancing flames of fire.

"Mom!" I shout and cough

I run up the stairs to her bedroom and my right arm gets burnt I see her on the bed. I pick her up and throw her arm around my neck. I move as fast as I can towards the front door. I have to dodge many flames and it isn't easy.

"I have to get there."

"I have to get out of here."

I feel like my lungs are going to collapse and I cough and cough.

"Almost there." I think to myself

I fall down the stairs and more fire burns my arm again I let out a cry of pain and try to get up again but I cant.

I gasp for air and tears start to fall.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save us mom." I sob

I feel like I'm suffocating.

Everything goes black.

**A/N- Thank you so much for the Reviews, Follows, Favourites and Reads please continue especially with the reviews so I'll know what you think. The lyrics and the song 'Move' is all property of little mix and the lyrics and song Lego House is all property of Ed Sheeran, also the things in italic don't belong to me. Have a nice day/ night everyone (:**


End file.
